


Supermassive Black Hole

by BellaP3891



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Mistery, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP3891/pseuds/BellaP3891
Summary: O objetivo de Harry ao voltar para Hogwarts depois da guerra era simples: viver a vida que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de experimentar devido a existência de Voldemort. E o plano estava indo bem, apesar dos percalços, mas de tudo que Harry queria ignorar e esquecer, Draco Malfoy não era uma delas. Ela sempre o atrairia, o sugaria, como um buraco negro após a explosão de uma supernova, e Harry não estava muito certo se realmente queria fugir deste desastre.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Não havia remorso ou vergonha no rosto de Malfoy, diferente de muitos outros alunos, filhos de Comensais da Morte condenados que, ao retornarem para Hogwarts após o final da guerra, preferiam encarar o chão aos seus colegas de classe. Malfoy não apresentava nenhum desses sentimentos em sua face impassível, de proporções perfeitas e pele de porcelana. Draco Malfoy era um enigma para Harry (a começar pelo nome. Quem dá a uma menina o nome de Draco?), um mistério impossível de ser desvendado.

Harry não queria voltar para Hogwarts, mas a sua aceitação na Academia de Aurores exigia um ensino médio completo e aprovação nos NIEM's, independente do fato dele ser uma lenda no mundo mágico, um heroi condecorado. E também havia Hermione que businou nos ouvidos dele e de Ron durante todo o verão sobre como educação era importante. Mas Harry não queria voltar para Hogwarts, para o local que foi o seu lar por anos e agora era a fonte de seus pesadelos. Várias foram as vezes que Harry despertou na madrugada, com um grito entalado na garganta e as imagens vívidas de amigos mortos e paredes milenares destruídas ainda refletidas em suas retinas. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele não queria retornar, ele sentia que precisava. Precisava saber o que era viver um ano escolar sem o peso do conhecimento de que os seus dias estavam contados.

A primeira indicação de que a guerra realmente tinha acabado, e que o seu fim não foi apenas um sonho do qual Harry acordaria e então descobriria que ela ainda persistia firme e forte, foi quando ele embarcou no Expresso de Hogwarts. Festas e julgamentos e contabilização dos mortos e feridos no pós-guerra não foram o suficiente para fazer Harry cair na real por completo. O Expresso de Hogwarts sim, lotado como Harry jamais o viu, cheio de rostos novos e outros familiares e uma quantidade quase ínfima de sonserinos e grifinórios. Ambas as casas foram as que mais tiveram baixas durante a guerra e enquanto os grifinórios sobreviventes comemoravam a paz ao retornarem para a escola, sonserinos envergonhados desviavam o olhar e evitavam conversar com quem quer que fosse fora do círculo de sua casa.

Exceto Draco Malfoy.

Não que a garota fosse de conversar. Draco tinha uma personalidade peculiar que oscilava entre surtos de petulância e indiferença. Ela nunca perdia uma oportunidade de apontar os defeitos das pessoas e ostentar o seu status de sangue-puro enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, parecia completamente desprendida das convenções sociais. Harry jamais esqueceria de seu primeiro encontro com a garota na Madame Malkins, em como olhou com curiosidade para aquela outra criança na banqueta ao seu lado e que ele não sabia dizer se era menino ou menina por causa do corpo sem formas definidas e cabelo curto, até que ela abriu a boca para falar e a voz aguda o fez chegar a conclusão de que era uma menina sem nenhuma noção de boa educação já que ofendia Hagrid, uma pessoa que nem conhecia e que, na opinião de Harry, era uma das criaturas mais gentis existentes.

Mais tarde, quando encontraram-se de novo e ela apresentou-se como Draco Malfoy, Harry duvidou se tinha acertado em suas conclusões. Então Ron riu do nome dela e recebeu como resposta uma ofensa descabida. Harry dispensou de pronto a proposta de amizade. De criaturas mimadas e egoístas em sua vida já lhe bastava Dudley, muito obrigado, mas isto não o impediu de uma forma ou de outra de ter Draco em sua vida.

Os seus caminhos invariavelmente se cruzavam, querendo ou não, por acidente ou de propósito, e toda vez que isto acontecia, ocorria um atrito inevitável entre eles. Draco era rude e sem consideração, ainda mais para Harry que sempre imaginou que alguém vindo de berço de ouro e criado na riqueza seria mais pomposo e elegante do que era Draco Malfoy. As ofensas dela tinham um cunho maldoso que realmente machucavam os mais sensíveis de coração e parecia que ela fazia de pertubar Harry e seus amigos a sua diversão particular.

O sexto ano fez Harry pensar que finalmente vira um lado de Draco que não fosse pura cretinice, mas o encontro desastroso no banheiro e depois na Torre de Astronomia, por mais impactante que tenha sido para Harry, por ter visto Malfoy como algo além de uma máscara de arrogância, ainda sim não apagava de dentro dele a sensação de que algo estava muito errado nesta história, ainda mais que, quando no julgamento dos Malfoy, Draco parecia tão desconectada deste mundo e desinteressada, como se soubesse exatamente o desfecho daquela história, que Harry ficou na dúvida se a fragilidade que viu a garota expor no banheiro de Murta e na Torre de Astronomia havia sido real. Por várias vezes Harry a viu abrir a boca, como se quisesse interromper o advogado de defesa e o promotor, mas mudou de ideia no último minuto.

No fim, graças ao testemunho de Harry, Narcissa foi absolvida, assim como Draco, cujo júri chegou a conclusão de que foi envolvida na guerra sob coerção porque as lágrimas que Draco derramou durante o seu depoimento foram extremamente convincentes. Lucius foi condenado, mas como Azkaban não era mais o pesadelo de antes por não ser mais guardada por Dementadores, alguns anos nela não fariam mal ao homem.

Agora Draco voltava para Hogwarts como se não tivesse lutado no lado perdedor da guerra, como se a sua família não estivesse com o nome na lama e correndo o risco de ter toda a sua fortuna embargada, ao invés de pequenas porcentagens que em sua maioria pertenciam a Lucius. A indiferença dela aos olhares de desprezo dos colegas e curiosos dos outros sonserinos fazia Harry querer ir até lá, sentar ao lado dela no vagão coletivo e perguntá-la o que estava acontecendo. O que ela estava tramando. Tecnicamente não havia nada de diferente nela. Draco continuava com o seu físico de amazona, a fazendo ser mais alta que a maioria das garotas de sua idade, mas não tão alta quanto Harry, de corpo esculpido em curvas acentuadas e milimetricamente desenhadas, o cabelo platinado ainda era mantido curto, até a base da nuca, e com suaves ondas em suas mechas e ela usava a saia do uniforme, expondo longas pernas alvas e torneadas. Uma beleza intocável e uma aura de força que a protegia e a distanciava do mundo a sua volta.

Harry viu Pansy inclinar-se sobre a mesa, na direção de Draco, e murmurar alguma coisa para a outra garota. Um segundo depois Draco olhou por cima do ombro, diretamente para Harry, com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas em uma pergunta silenciosa: “o que foi?”. Calor subiu pelos pescoço de Harry e ele desviou o olhar para além da janela. Este ano era para ele comemorar a paz, saber finalmente o que era ser um bruxo sem o fardo de ser a única esperança da comunidade mágica, arrumar problemas, ainda mais com Draco Malfoy, era a última coisa que ele queria.

Com isto decidido, Harry seguiu a viagem trocando ideias com os amigos e ignorando veementemente a presença da jovem metros a frente. Começar do zero, como se Voldemort jamais tivesse existido em sua vida, seria o se mantra daqui para frente.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

A reconstrução de Hogwarts e dos prédios adjacentes deu-se em um mês e contou com o trabalho árduo de mais de quinhentos bruxos, entre contratados pelo Ministério e voluntários. Por fora o castelo permanecia o mesmo, com todas as suas quatro torres e altos muros e pátios internos e externos. Era dentro dele que começavam as diferenças. Havia quadros faltando nas paredes, principalmente no fosso onde ficavam as escadas moventes. Muitas das estátuas, ativadas durante o ataque para proteger a escola, ainda não foram respostas e o teto do Salão Principal estava com o seu feitiço de simulação do tempo desativado.

A grade de matérias também havia mudado, alterada especialmente para aquele ano. O conteúdo foi compactado de modo a ser dividido em dois semestres e assim garantir que nenhum aluno ficasse para trás. Explicando: se durante a guerra o aluno era do primeiro ano, mas devido a invasão ficou com o seu ensino atrasado, ele não iria repetir o ano, mas sim aprender o conteúdo do primeiro e segundo ano ao mesmo tempo. Aulas extras foram planejadas, grupos de estudos seriam montados, novas salas de aula foram inseridas durante a reforma, atividades extracurriculares implantadas, tudo para compensar o estrago que o último ano de Voldemort no poder causou na educação mágica.

Obviamente que, ao saber disto, o rosto de Hermione iluminou-se como uma árvore de Natal. Ron resmungou as férias inteiras e Harry pensou que a sua mente ficaria tão atolada de coisas que tinha que aprender que não teria tempo para processar os pesadelos que o mantinham acordado a noite.

Ao entrarem no salão, o olhar de Harry foi para todos os detalhes que não estavam lá. As arquibancadas abrigando combatentes cansados, as padiolas estiradas no chão com feridos e corpos de amigos, familiares, mortos. A atmosfera sombria, a voz de Voldemort ecoando pelas paredes, exigindo a cabeça dele e, no fim, o corpo do próprio unindo-se a fileira de baixas daquela guerra. Hoje o salão tinha mesas enfeitadas, as bandeiras das casas tremulando acima dessas, a mesa dos professores lotada, com McGonagall em seu centro, majestosa como a nova diretora de Hogwarts, e novatos sendo guiados até o banco do chapéu seletor.

Harry percorreu os olhos mais uma vez pelo salão na esperança que aquela imagem de alegria ficasse impressa na sua mente permanentemente e sobrepusesse a imagem melancólica do pós guerra que insistia em não ir embora. E foi neste percorrer de olhos que os seus orbes verdes encontraram Draco, além da mesa da Corvinal, sentada na ponta da mesa da Sonserina, cochichando com uma garota que vestia as cores da Lufa-Lufa.

O quê?

– Astoria Greengrass. – Harry piscou e virou-se para Gina que surgira como uma aparição ao seu lado. Gina era uma questão que ele estava evitando com todas as forças desde o fim da guerra. Naturalmente que todos esperavam que agora que não tinha a ameaça de morte eminente pairando sobre ele, que Harry retomasse o seu namoro com a garota, mas ele não conseguia. Cada vez que tentava se aproximar de Gina, tocar no assunto que era o relacionamento deles, algo o travava e ele sentia que a sua hesitação e fuga irritava Gina, alguém que nunca foi de preâmbulos ou fugir de seus problemas.

– Como? – Harry balbuciou, achando maldosamente irônico que agora ele era o sem palavras na presença da garota quando era Gina, quando eles eram mais jovens, que sempre emudecia em sua presença.

– Astoria Greengrass. A irmã mais velha dela foi da Sonserina e a família foi neutra na guerra. – Harry não fazia ideia em que esta informação lhe ajudava na vida, mas suspeitava que o momento de cultura inútil por parte de Gina era a desculpa que ela encontrou para puxar conversa com o namorado eternamente evasivo.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas, como sempre, mudou de ideia no meio do caminho e a expressão esperançosa de Gina morreu tão rápido quanto nasceu em seu rosto. As suas costas, a canção do Chapéu Seletor era um eco distante e quando o professor Slughorn começou a chamar os novatos, um grito, seguido de um estalo, ecoou por todo o salão, silenciando as conversas paralelas prontamente.

– Srta. Malfoy! – McGonagall sibilou, erguendo-se de sua cadeira. Como se Draco fosse uma força gravitacional, automaticamente a atenção de Harry foi atraída a ela para vê-la em pé, com Astoria atrás dela em um gesto de proteção e um corvinal caído aos seus pés gemendo e com o nariz sangrando.

– Ele começou. – Draco disse com o tom mais inocente do mundo, como uma criança lançando acusações, enquanto piscava olhos de longos cílios negros repetidamente. Astoria soltou uma risadinha as suas costas enquanto via o corvinal ser amparado por Madame Pomfrey e levado para fora do Salão. McGonagall tinha os lábios crispados e hesitou um pouco antes de finalmente dizer:

– Quero vê-la em minha sala depois do jantar, srta. Malfoy. – declarou e retornou a sua cadeira, não vendo as risadinhas de deboche que os corvinais deram para Draco assim que a diretora deu as costas. Harry sentiu uma pedra de gelo descer pelo seu peito e alojar-se na boca de seu estômago. O ser humano poderia ser uma criatura cruel, um ser humano amargurado, pior ainda. Harry era míope, mas não era cego. Ele sabia que o fim da guerra trouxe uma era de paz, mas também de ressentimento. Entretanto ele esperava que fosse apenas uma fase que seria prontamente extinguida, como fogo de palha, pelo governo justo e igualitário de Shacklebolt. Mas mais ainda, ele tinha esperanças de que este ostracismo não tivesse chegado a Hogwarts. Doce ilusão.

Draco voltou a sentar após trocar palavras com Astoria que retornou a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e, como se sentisse o olhar de Harry lhe queimando a nuca, ela olhou por sobre o ombro, novamente com as sobrancelhas erguidas em uma pergunta silenciosa: “o que foi?”.

Harry engoliu em seco e pela segunda vez naquela dia, desviou o olhar.

 

**oOo**

 

Harry acordou com o sol ainda subindo tímido por detrás das montanhas, com os seus raios ainda penetrando a névoa da manhã e tentando dissipar o frio da noite. O pesadelo da vez havia sido o dia em que Hermione e ele fugiram de Godric's Hollow após o ataque de Nagini, quando a sua varinha foi quebrada durante uma aparatação as pressas. O coração de Harry pulsava como naquele dia e ele ficou ao menos uma meia hora deitado, piscando e encarando o teto da cama de dosséis enquanto tentava colocar os pensamentos em dia. Quando percebeu que o seu corpo já tinha parado de tremer com os resquícios do pesadelo e ouviu o ruído dos colegas de quarto despertando para o primeiro dia de aula, Harry achou que era hora de se mexer.

Todas as ações de Harry naquela manhã foram mecânicas. O levantar, o escovar os dentes, fazer a barba, tomar banho, vestir o uniforme, recolher o material e encontrar os amigos na sala comunal. Durante o percurso até o salão para o café da manhã, conversas ao seu redor preenchiam o silêncio de sua mente e em um momento ele pulou de susto quando sentiu uma mão morna tocar a sua. Gina estava ao seu lado, sorrindo pelo fato de Harry não ter recusado o seu toque e entrelaçado os seus dedos nos dela. Mas todo o interior de Harry comichava, ordenando que ele desvencilhasse as mãos e afastasse o máximo que podia dela. Harry lutou contra isto e deixou que uma Gina sorridente o guiasse para o café da manhã.

Já a mesa da Grifinória, os resmungos de Ron invadiam o zumbido que penetrou o silêncio que antes estava a sua mente. Entre uma colherada de mingau ou outra, ele ouvia o amigo reclamar sobre a quantidade absurda de displinas que teriam que cursar naquele ano.

– O que diabos é Sociologia?

– Linguajar, Ron! – Hermione repreendeu o namorado e então pôs-se a explicar o que era Sociologia. Harry mal tinha dado um relance ao seu itinerário, o recolhendo sem atenção dos dedos da Madame Hooch, nova diretora da Grifinória.

– Temos Poções juntos. – a voz de Gina penetrou o zumbido.

– O quê?

– Poções. – a garota apontou para o itinerário de Harry que mostrava Poções como a primeira aula do dia.

– Todos temos Poções, que começam em dez minutos, portanto é melhor irmos! – Hermione declarou com uma animação além do normal. Talvez fosse o fato de que teriam coisas novas para aprender este ano, ou que este ano prometia ser intrigante e absurdamente enfadonho. Uma culpa pressionou o peito de Harry diante deste último pensamento. Ele queria um ano enfadonho, normal, foi para isto que lutou com tanto ardor. Para chegar neste dia com a certeza de que se formaria sem ter um bruxo das trevas o esperando no pódio para lhe entregar o diploma antes de matá-lo.

Mais uma vez Harry deixou-se levar por Gina, querendo arrancar a sua mão de entre os dedos dela mas refreando-se a tempo. O trajeto até as masmorras foi curto e ao mesmo tempo absurdamente longo e quando chegaram lá foi para ouvir burburinhos vindos além da porta.

– Pare de derrubar essas lágrimas de crocodilo e recomponha-se! – a voz que saiu de dentro da sala era de Draco Malfoy, ele reconheceria aquele tom melodioso e suavemente rouco em qualquer lugar.

– A sua comiseração me comove. – Pansy. Ao menos Harry achava que sim.

– Você que quis voltar para Hogwarts, sabendo das consequências, então pare de se lamuriar.

– Eu voltei por você, sua idiota! – Pansy bradou e estranhamente Harry podia imaginar a reação de Draco claramente no silêncio que se seguiu. Olhos de cílios longos piscando repetidamente em uma expressão adoravelmente confusa.

– E eu te avisei que era uma má ideia. – Draco finalmente respondeu e Pansy bufou de novo, depois disto veio o silêncio e esta foi a deixa para o grupo entrar na sala. Pansy lançou aos grifinórios um olhar venenoso, como se fosse culpa deles a grosseria de Draco. Draco por sua vez equilibrava-se nas duas pernas traseiras de sua cadeira enquanto tinha as próprias pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa. E ela novamente estava usando saias.

Uma coisa que Harry sabia, em todos esses anos que conhecia Draco Malfoy, era que ela era extremamente bonita, uma beleza selvagem, e que apesar do status, do nome, ela não agia como a dama que esperavam que fosse. Usar saias então, eram ocasiões raras. Mas cá estava ela, sobre botas de cano curto de couro e salto, saia pregueada mais curta que as normas da escola, exibindo longas pernas que atraiam inconscientemente o olhar de Harry para elas.

O som de passos e vozes e pessoas inundando a sala como uma onda lambendo a areia fez Harry desviar o olhar abruptamente, antes que fosse flagrado em seu deslize não apenas por Gina, mas por Draco. Professor Slughorn estava entre a horda que invadia a sala de Poções e mais uma vez Harry deixou-se levar até a mesa mais próxima, vendo de rabo de olho Draco ajeitar-se na cadeira e tirar as pernas de sobre a mesa. Pansy acomodou-se ao lado dela e começou a cochichar algo no ouvido da outra menina que parecia extremamene desinteressada no que a colega dizia.

Slughorn prostou-se na frente da sala quando o último aluno tomou o seu lugar. Os seus olhos pequenos percorreram a todos, o seu sorriso tinha um toque de ternura, como se ele não pudesse acreditar em estar vendo todos ali. E então, depois de uma fungada e um pigarrear, ele começou a discorrer sobre o que seria aplicado naquele semestre. Basicamente seria uma revisão monstro, de forma compactada, do sexto ano, com alguns adicionais, e o semestre seguinte seria dedicado ao sétimo ano e a vinda dos NIEM's.

– Vocês sabem que eu prefiro a prática a teoria. Misturar um pouco dos dois. Por isto, para esta semana, para relembrar o que vocês aprenderam no sexto ano, temos um pequeno projeto. – Slughorn escreveu o nome de três poções de nível elevado no quadro e Hermione quase caiu da cadeira devido aos pulinhos de felicidade que dava. – Vocês irão escolher uma poção de cada lista, entregá-la ao final da semana, junto com as anotações de todos os progressos e o passo a passo durante a execução da mesma. – continuou, recolhendo um saquinho de veludo de sobre a sua mesa. – E devido a complexidade das poções, este será um projeto em conjunto. Duplas. – Harry sentiu Gina apertar a sua mão sob a mesa e dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso, o que fez algo embrulhar no seu estômago e o migau quase ser expelido por este. – Sem opção de escolha. Eu irei passar o saquinho pela fileira da esquerda, cada um pegue um pedaço de pergaminho dentro deste e ao ler o nome de seu parceiro, diga-o em voz alta e vá juntar-se à ele.

Slughorn começou a andar pelo corredor formado pelas duas fileiras de carteiras, estendendo o saquinho para os alunos da esquerda, e pouco a pouco eles foram selecionando os seus parceiros, os anunciando em voz alta e então recolhendo o seu material e indo juntar-se aos colegas escolhidos. E então, Slughorn parou na frente de Harry e deu-lhe um sorriso largo, que o grifinório retribuiu de forma contida enquanto recolhia o pergaminho de dentro do saco.

– Draco Malfoy. – Harry anunciou com o coração aos pulos e releu o nome para ter certeza de que era isto mesmo que estava escrito e não a sua mente o fazendo ler coisas que não estavam lá. A cabeça loira de Draco ergueu-se como um suricate nervoso e ela virou na direção de Harry e o olhou como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida.

Com as palmas das mãos suadas, Harry recolheu a sua bolsa e os seus livros, deu um sorriso nervoso para Gina que havia lhe dado tapinhas de encorajamento e foi sentar-se ao lado de Draco. Assim que acomodou-se, Harry retesou-se por completo e esperou o primeiro coice. Estar na presença de Draco era garantia de ofensa gratuita pelo simples fato dele estar respirando, e ao mesmo tempo que não estava disposto em ser ofendido a troco de nada, ele ansiava por isto. Ansiava pelo jorro de adrenalina causado pela raiva correndo em suas veias, fazendo o sangue latejar em suas orelhas enquanto decidia se socava ou azarava o rosto presunçoso de Draco Malfoy. Mas os minutos foram passando, e passando, e os lábios cheios e rosados não pronunciaram uma única palavra. Draco piscou várias vezes na direção de Harry, inclinou a cabeça para o lado como uma coruja curiosa e depois voltou a atenção para os desenhos geométricos que fazia em uma folha de seu caderno.

Uma raiva anormal percorreu o corpo de Harry diante desta clara atitude de dispensa, e que foi sendo cultivada a cada minuto que passava no relógio e Draco fazia questão de ignorar a existência do colega em favor de qualquer porcaria que escrevia no caderno. Uma mistura de números e letras, traços, ondas e retas que não faziam sentido algum para Harry. Por fim, o sinal tocou e Harry nem teve tempo de reagir e Draco já havia sumido do seu lado, o fazendo atochar o seu material as pressas na bolsa e correr para alcançá-la.

– Malfoy! – Harry gritou no corredor que pouco a pouco era ocupado pelos alunos que congelaram ao ouvi-lo e esperaram com respirações suspensas aquele embate. Draco parou em uma freada brusca e virou-se lentamente sobre os saltos, apertando com os dedos a alça da bolsa sobre o seu ombro esquerdo enquanto com a mão direita segurava a varinha em um punho cerrado. Harry engoliu em seco quando viu a nova varinha na mão de Draco e lembrou-se de que a varinha original da garota, que conquistara no duelo durante a fuga da Mansão Malfoy, ainda estava guardada no móvel de cabeceira do seu quarto no Largo Grimauld.

O cenário ao redor deles pareceu ficar estático, ninguém se movia, ninguém falava, Harry apostava que muitos seguravam a respiração em apreensão e Draco estava tão imóvel quanto todos enquanto observava o grifinório se aproximar passo a passo e ficar a poucos palmos de distância dela.

– Acredito que qualquer animosidade que tivemos no passado merece ficar no passado, não é mesmo? Eram birras de criança, coisa que não somos mais devido a tantos acontecimentos vividos, que nos construíram da forma que somos hoje, adultos e maduros. Portanto, um cessar fogo seria o melhor caminho no momento, não acha? – Harry nem fazia ideia de onde saíra este discurso, quando na verdade o que ele queria mesmo era dizer a Malfoy que ela não poderia simplesmente dar as costas para ele e ignorar o fato de que eram parceiros de trabalho e que Harry não iria fazer tudo sozinho para no fim ela ganhar uma nota assim, gratuitamente. Mas quando a viu parar no corredor, olhá-lo de forma inexpressiva, todos esses pensamentos pomposos surgiram em sua mente e foram expelidos pela sua boca, e o discurso ainda foi finalizado por sua mão traidora erguendo-se na direção de Draco em um cumprimento.

Draco olhou da mão estendida para o rosto de Harry, um minuto de silêncio apreensivo permaneceu entre eles, e então ela soltou uma breve risadinha debochada.

– Potter, você é tão patético que chega a ser cômico. – ela zombou e Harry sentiu o calor familiar da raiva, cada vez que lidava com a arrogância de Malfoy, tomar o seu corpo. – Nós dois sabemos que tudo o que você quer é uma nota em Poções. – bem, as máscaras caíram, não é mesmo? E se Draco não estava disposta a ser civil, Harry também não seria.

– Eu preciso de um Excede as Expectativas para passar e assim conseguir a vaga na Academia de Aurores. Porque eu não sei quanto a você, Malfoy, mas eu tenho um futuro brilhante pela frente no qual eu pretendo investir. – o golpe foi baixíssimo, pois todos sabiam que as chances de Malfoy conseguir algo ao sair da escola, por melhor que fossem as suas notas nos NIEM's, era quase nula devido a associação de sua família com Voldemort, o que os deixou mal vistos e quistos no mundo mágico, e o som da tragada de ar de seus colegas foi a prova disto. Os nós dos dedos de Draco, segurando com mais força a alça da bolsa, ficaram brancos como osso polido, as sobrancelhas dela ficaram franzidas e Harry preparou-se para receber uma azaração bem entre os olhos e surpreendeu-se quando um segundo depois, Draco relaxou a sua postura tensa e deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

– Boa sorte em conseguir o seu Excede as Expectativas, Potter. E muita sorte em seu “futuro brilhante”, enquanto você se ilude achando que tem um. – e virou sobre o salto novamente e deixou o corredor tão altiva e de nariz empinado que Harry podia sentir a aura de propotência emanando dela penetrar sob as suas roupas e grudar-se em sua pele, como um perfume barato e difícil de sair.

E agora que ela foi embora Harry percebeu, assim que o calor de um propenso embate passou, de que estava sem parceira e sem chances de conseguir a sua nota.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Uma das novas displicinas da grade de Hogwarts era Aconselhamento Psicológico e Educacional ou, como Hermione bem resumiu, Terapia, e não era uma disciplina opcional, não para alguém como Harry. Principalmente para alguém como Harry que não somente queria seguir a carreira de Auror, portanto tinha que estar com a cabeça no lugar, como também vira coisas demais nos últimos sete anos e que precisavam ser tratadas com cautela, embora Harry fosse bem avesso a ideia de ter alguém revirando o seu cérebro. Ele compartilhou a sua mente por anos com Voldemort, não estava muito a fim de compartilhar com mais ninguém.

– Vai ser bom pra você. – Hermione explicara em seu usual tom aplacador. – Ron e eu também estamos designados a participar das sessões de Aconselhamento. – Harry olhara para Ron que também tinha uma cara de quem não tinha tanta certeza se queria alguém o dissecando mentalmente. – Harry. – Hermione pousara uma mão sobre o joelho dele, os seus olhos castanhos eram grandes e imploradores e com um suspiro, Harry aquiesceu a terapia.

Hogwarts havia trazido cinco profissionais da saúde treinados especificamente para serem os ditos conselheiros e Harry estava agendado a se encontrar com um deles, a chefe da equipe na verdade, duas vezes na semana. A srta. Matilda Brooks era uma mulher de meia idade, alta, magra, que vestia-se impecavelmente com saias até a altura dos joelhos, camisas de botões e saltos. A sala dela era de decoração sóbria, com pouquíssimos toques pessoais. Havia uma estante com livros a esquerda de Harry, uma mesa de mogno atrás de onde a srta. Brooks estava sentada e as duas poltronas que Harry e ela ocupavam.

– E então, Harry, compreende por que está aqui? – a voz dela era calma e cadenciada e ela tinha um bloco e caneta sobre o colo. Harry encolheu os ombros até a altura das orelhas, não fazendo nem ideia por onde comecar, o que dizer. O que a srta. Brooks queria ouvir? Que ele tinha plena consciência de que não batia bem das ideias, por isto precisava de terapia? A srta. Brooks sorriu complacente, como se soubesse exatamente o que Harry pensava. – Harry, o que você vivenciou, nenhum garoto da sua idade experimentou, nem mesmo os seus amigos que passaram por todos esses percalços ao seu lado, porque as experiências deles não foram iguais as suas. Admitir que tudo isto deixou feridas profundas, não somente em seu corpo como também em sua alma, e procurar ajuda para tratar dessas feridas, não é vergonha alguma.

– O que a faz pensar que eu preciso de ajuda? – Harry disse em um tom levemente petulante, mas a expressão serena da srta. Brooks não se desfez.

– As olheiras sob os seus olhos, talvez? Como andam as suas noites de sono? – inexistentes, foi o que Harry pensou mas não disse em voz alta e nem precisou, o sorriso sereno da srta. Brooks mostrava que ela sabia exatamente qual seria a resposta dele. – Gostaria de falar sobre isto? – Harry deu de ombros e hesitou por uns dois minutos antes de dizer:

– Não são bem pesadelos, sabe. São mais lembranças do que aconteceu. Como se a minha mente estivesse revivendo tudo em meu sono.

– Os sonhos são basicamente isto: a nossa mente processando os acontecimentos do dia a dia em nosso sono.

– Eu preferia que a minha mente processasse o pesadelo que será o trabalho de Poções. – Harry soltou uma risada forçada que não foi compartilhada pela srta. Brooks.

– Já ouviu falar de sonhos recorrentes, Harry? – Brooks perguntou e Harry fez que não com a cabeça. – Quando temos assuntos inacabados ou frustrações não resolvidas, nosso subconsciente processa essas questões em sonhos que se repetem com frequência.

– Eu já disse que os meus pesadelos são lembranças da guerra e na maioria das vezes não são as mesmas lembranças se repetindo, mas várias diferentes sendo alternadas pelo meu subconsciente.

– E todas têm um denominador comum: a guerra. – mais silêncio e Harry teve a sensação de que a srta. Brooks esperasse que ele fizesse uma grande confissão. Quando isto não aconteceu, ela continuou:

– Sabe por que o Aconselhamento Psicológico e Educacional não foi uma “disciplina” opcional para você?

– Porque todos os propensos candidatos a Academia de Aurores não somente precisam de 70% da média dos NIEMs como Excede as Expectativas, como também avaliação psicológica aceitável. – Brooks sorriu calmamente para ele.

– Reposta perfeita, saída exatamente do panfleto de recrutamento da Academia. E você disse algo que achou que eu queria ouvir, ou esta é a razão que está usando para justificar a sua presença aqui? – Harry novamente deu de ombros. – Harry, os pesadelos não irão acabar enquanto não descobrirmos a raiz da questão. – algo desagradável borbulhou dentro de Harry diante do tom quase maternal de Brooks.

– A raiz da questão é óbvia, Voldemort ferrou com a minha vida e agora que ele morreu, eu continuo lidando com as consequências de seus atos. – Harry explodiu de uma forma que o surpreendeu, com o ato projetando o seu corpo momentaneamente para frente, até que ele percebeu o que fazia e que a sua perda de controle com certeza não lhe renderia pontos positivos para a Academia de Aurores. Brooks piscou lentamente, inabalada, como se adolescentes gritando com ela a esmo fosse parte de seu cotidiano. O que provavelmente era.

– Muito bom. Algo mais? – Harry encolheu-se em sua poltrona. O seu temperamento nunca fora dos melhores, mas ele não queria que a sua fama de estourado pesasse de maneira desagradável em sua admissão na Academia. Já bastava as notas que precisava conseguir nos NIEMs, não precisava de mais esta pressão.

Brooks suspirou ao perceber que Harry fechara-se mais uma vez em sua concha quando ele encolheu-se na poltrona após a sua breve explosão. Havia sido designada como Conselheira do garoto pela própria McGonagall que viu em seu currículo uma boa oportunidade para lidar com o joven Potter.

– Harry é extremamente complexo, – a diretora havia lhe dito. – difícil de se abrir, até mesmo para os amigos. A Academia de Aurores teria o aceitado de pronto, com ou sem NIEMs, só por causa de sua reputação, mas os Weasley acharam melhor dar a Harry a oportunidade de ter ao menos um ano de normalidade em sua vida.

– Pensei que o sr. Potter já fosse maior de idade.

– E é. Mas os Weasley são a família dele e Harry jamais dispensa os seus conselhos. – Matilda não tirava a razão de McGonagall. Diante de tudo que Harry passou, ele realmente precisava saber o que era ser normal. Precisava saber que o cotidiano de um bruxo não envolvia dormir com a varinha sob o travesseiro e um olho aberto, esperando qualquer ataque. Na opinião profissional de Matilda, a carreira de auror era a última coisa que ela sugeriria para Potter, mas para alguém que viveu desde os onze anos em campo de batalha, esta talvez fosse a única opção viável que ele via em seu futuro, com a qual se identificava. Matilda aceitou o trabalho não somente para reintegrar Harry a vida civil, como se ele fosse um soldado veterano de guerra, o que tecnicamente ele era, mas também porque queria expandir os horizontes do garoto. Mas esta segunda opção teria que ser deixada para mais tarde. Primeiro ela teria que fazê-lo se abrir, trabalhar os traumas que ela sabia que existiam mas que Harry recusava-se a assimilar.

– Posso fazer uma sugestão? – ela falou e a ausência de resposta pela parte de Harry sugeriu que ele era todo ouvidos. – Que tal começar um diário? – Harry fez uma careta.

– A minha experiência com diários não é lá muito boa. O último com o qual lidei era uma Horcrux de Voldemort. – Brooks deu uma risadinha antes de continuar:

– Mais uma razão para escrevê-lo, para trabalhar este trauma. O diário pode ser um caderno, folhas de pergaminhos, quero que você relate acontecimentos do seu dia a dia, seus pesadelos, dos atos mais simples aos mais complexos.

– Se os meus problemas fossem se resolver escrevendo um diário, por que estou aqui então? – Harry disse petulante e Brooks sorriu mais uma vez.

– Os seus problemas não vão se resolver escrevendo um diário, mas a experiência de externar os seus pensamentos e sentimentos, mesmo que seja em uma folha de papel, o ajudará a fazer isto em voz alta, para amigos, para mim.

Harry não concordou com a sugestão de Matilda, mas também não havia discordado e para ela isto já era um grande progresso.

 

**oOo**

 

A manhã do terceiro dia de aula não trouxe apenas chuva, como o teto encantado e reativado do salão mostrava, mas também uma coruja que pousou sobre o cesto de frutas na frente de Harry e lhe estendeu a pata com extrema pompa. Um bolo ficou entalado na garganta do grifinório ao lembrar-se de Edwiges. O animal na sua frente em nada lembrava Edwiges. A coruja era parda, com pintas pretas em sua penagem e grandes olhos castanhos, mas o temperamento dela, com a pata estendida e bico erguido em uma pose arrogante, recordava a sua falecida companheira.

A coruja bicou Harry no pulso, insatisfeita por ter sido ignorada por tanto tempo, e voou para lonje quando o grifinório finalmente soltou o pergaminho amarrado em sua pata. A mensagem era curta e sem muitas explicações, em uma letra que Harry não reconheceu.

“Biblioteca hoje, as 16:30 h. Não se atrase!”

Harry olhou ao seu redor, na esperança de identificar o remetente da mensagem, mas ninguém olhava para a sua mesa certificando-se de que ele recebera o recado. Talvez tenha sido por isto que, ao final das aulas, ele tenha hesitado em ir para a biblioteca, provavelmente o correio havia sido um engano e o engano o fez ficar parado feito um idiota na entrada da biblioteca, olhando ao seu redor, a procura de alguma pista que fosse.

– Atrasado, Potter. – Harry quase pulou no lugar e girou aos tropeços para ver Malfoy parada ao seu lado. O enorme e silencioso relógio atrás da bancada onde ficava Madame Pince marcava 16:31 h, o que significava que ele havia sido pontual em seu aparente encontro com Draco Malfoy, que entrou na biblioteca como se esta lhe pertencesse, ignorando os olhares curiosos e atravessados de seus colegas. Harry a seguiu, por que o que mais poderia fazer? Discutir com Malfoy? Ultimamente isto não estava sendo uma opção. A interação entre os dois era praticamente nula e com um toque de saudade. Harry ao menos esperava que esta constante permanecesse em sua vida agora que tudo acabou, pois ele precisava de uma válvula de escape para as suas frustrações e Malfoy sempre lhe ofereceu esta oportunidade, ou ao menos oferecia. Parecia que Harry, agora, tinha para ela a mesma significância que o mundo que a rodeava. Ou seja, nenhuma.

Malfoy parou no meio da biblioteca, entre várias mesas ocupadas por alunos que já estudavam enlouquecidamente para compensar o ano perdido e acumular o máximo de conhecimento possível e assim garantir que não perdessem mais um ano por incompetência.

– Se tivesse chegado na hora, Potter, não estaríamos sem mesa.

– O quê?! – Harry balbuciou ultrajado. – Eu cheguei exatamente na hora em que você pediu. – defendeu-se. – 16:30 h.

– Hum.... – Malfoy, que percorria o olhar pela biblioteca, parou para voltar-se para Harry com o cenho franzido. – Não, eu disse 16:00 horas. – contestou e Harry rolou os olhos.

– Está demente, Malfoy? – ele tirou o pedaço de pergaminho amassado do bolso da calça. – Esta não é a sua letra? Aí não diz 16:30? – Malfoy recolheu o recado da mão do grifinório e o leu rapidamente.

– Hum, quem diria, eu falei 16:30. Eu podia jurar que foi 16:00 horas. – os olhos cinzentos ficaram distantes, contemplativos, e Harry recuou um passo, levemente alarmado. Havia brincado quando chamou Malfoy de demente, mas as atitudes dela, desde que voltou a Hogwarts, não condiziam em nada com a garota que ele conheceu por anos. – O que eu tinha para fazer as 16:00 horas, então? – ela murmurou para si mesma e Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado. Havia um certo ar de desprendimento em Malfoy, como se ela não fizesse parte desta realidade, mas sim de um mundo particular que existia somente na cabeça dela e Harry esperava que, assim como ele, a sonserina estivesse nas sessões de Aconselhamento.

– Podemos partilhar uma mesa. Isto daqui é a biblioteca, foi feita para uso coletivo. – Harry falou, tudo para tirar aquele olhar distante e enervante do rosto de Malfoy. – A não ser que dividir uma mesa com reles plebeus ofenda a sua sensibilidade. – zombou, esperando a reação de ultraje costumeira, mas recebeu apenas um sorriso enigmático. Era como se Malfoy soubesse exatamente em como as suas atitudes fora do padrão estavam irritando Harry.

Talvez fosse isto. Malfoy não mudou, apenas fazia isto de propósito para irritá-lo.

Bem, dois podiam jogar este jogo então.

– Que tal aquela dali? – Harry pegou na mão de Malfoy em um gesto instintinvo, ignorando o arrepio que percorreu o seu corpo quando os seus dedos calejados tocaram a palma macia dela, e a puxou na direção da mesa onde Hermione estava com Zacharias Smith e vários livros os cercando. Zacharias olhou para Malfoy com uma careta de desagrado, expressão que não era incomum de se ver em outros alunos de Hogwarts cada vez que cruzavam com outro aluno que foi um Comensal ou era parente de algum. E o histórico de Malfoy não lhe era favorável.

Ela ajudou Comensais a invadirem a escola no sexto ano, participou, mesmo que indiretamente, da morte de Dumbledore, fora as outras tentativas de matá-lo em que ela falhou e acabou atingindo inocentes. E ao final de tudo ela foi absolvida sob a justificativa de que foi forçada a unir-se a Voldemort. O testemunho de Harry sobre o que aconteceu na mansão Malfoy, sobre a noite da morte do diretor, mais a memória de Snape também a ajudaram, mas ser absolvida não significava ter todo o seu histórico criminal apagado. E Harry também recebia alguns olhares feios por causa disto, por tê-la ajudado. Muitos foram vítimas do bullying de Malfoy e queriam mais ver a sua beleza murchar em Azkaban, mas Shacklebolt, ao assumir o Ministério, foi enfático ao dizer que ninguém seria punido por simples vingança e que até o seguidor mais ávido de Voldemort teria um julgamento justo, como lhe era de direito.

– Por favor, não me diga que vocês vão começar o trabalho de Poções agora. – Hernione disse exasperada, assim que eles se sentaram à mesa. – Harry, o trabalho é pra daqui a dois dias, não vai dar tempo! – Harry rolou os olhos. Amava Hermione, ela era a sua irmã de pais diferentes, mas às vezes ela o irritava com essa mania de querer bancar a sua mãe. Ela não tinha idade e muito menos cacife para isto.

– Eu teria começado o trabalho bem antes se _alguém_ – Harry olhou acusador para Draco. – não tivesse me dado um fora por simples despeito. – Draco sorriu sarcástica.

– Eu tenho ascendente em Câncer. Além do mais, não foi despeito, eu realmente achei o seu discurso patético e digno de recusa. – Harry trincou os dentes diante das atitudes dela. Humildade era algo que cairia bem em Draco Malfoy, ainda mais agora que a família dela não tinha mais tanta importância e influência na sociedade mágica britânica. – E aparentemente, você também. Essa vocação pro drama não é normal. – ela remexeu dentro da bolsa, de onde tirou um frasco de poção e um chumaço de pergaminhos. – O seu Excede as Espectativas, como prometido.

Harry olhou da poção para as anotações e para Draco que aparentemente havia feito o trabalho todo sozinha e assinado o nome dele no rodapé.

– Malfoy! – Hermione deu a outra garota o seu melhor olhar de “estou te julgando e não gosto nada do que vejo”. – Era para ser um trabalho em dupla, não para você fazer sozinha e dividir os louros com Harry. – Draco deu de ombros.

– Eu estava entediada. – respondeu e o rosto de Hermione ficou lívido. Dever de casa para a grifinória tinha o mesmo peso e importância que um Voto Perpétuo.

Harry estendeu a mão na direção dos pergaminhos. Era uma quantidade considerável, de colocar as anotações de Hermione no chinelo. E por falar em Hermione, ela sibilou ao seu lado:

– Harry, não! – e só faltou bater em sua mão com um jornal enrolado, o repreender como um filhote de cachorro mal criado. Harry recolheu o braço em um estalo, só por precaução. – Não vamos ter uma repetição do sexto ano. – Harry fuzilou Hermione com o olhar. O segredo do seu sucesso em Poções, no sexto ano, felizmente morreu com a destruição da Sala Precisa. Harry sentiu um calafrio de pavor ao lembrar-se o que também aquele livro o ensinou e ao olhar para Draco sentada ao seu lado, pegou-se imaginando se aquele fatídico duelo no banheiro deixou sequelas nela. Cicatrizes ou marcas na pele alva e sempre tão bem cuidada.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do deslize de Hermione e a sua expressão era uma clara pergunta pedindo esclarecimentos sobre o que os dois grifinórios falavam. Ambos ficaram espertamente calados.

– Eu não sei por que de tanto alvoroço. Eu só fiz o que Potter me pediu, garantir o _futuro brilhante_ dele. – Harry encolheu os ombros diante da alfinetada. Certo, ele admitia, esta ele mereceu.

– Não é esta a questão, Malfoy. – Hermione disse em um tom de quem tentava explicar uma coisa muito complicada para uma criança. Para Harry ela lançou um olhar de “mais tarde você me explica esta história”. – Harry precisa deste conhecimento não apenas para passar nos NIEMs, mas para a própria Academia de Aurores. Poções é uma das disciplinas fundamentais a se aprender durante o treinamento. Então não, não era para você fazer tudo sozinha.

– Além do mais. – Zacharias intrometeu-se na conversa. – Quem garante que o trabalho que Malfoy fez esteja certo? – completou com desdém e Draco olhou para o lufa-lufa como se questionasse o porquê de Zacharias ainda existir neste universo se ele não fazia nada de útil além de transformar oxigênio em gás carbono.

– Potter garante. – Draco disse em um tom arrogante, cruzando os braços e as pernas em um gesto fluido e os olhos de Harry foram automaticamente para as coxas expostas. Por que diabos ela resolveu abdicar das calças justamente agora? – Afinal, ele é o gênio das poções, certo? O sexto ano provou isto. – Harry gemeu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada e ela empurrou os pergaminhos na direção dele, com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto bonito. – Por isso que eu trouxe as anotações com dois dias de antecedência, para ter o seu aval.

Harry hesitou em recolher os pergaminhos e isto foi o suficiente para Draco lê-lo como um livro aberto.

– Percebo, não é tão gênio assim, hum? – ela disse com uma voz arrastada. – Ao menos decore as anotações, Potter, para assim não passar vergonha. – completou e levantou da cadeira, recolocou o frasco de poção na bolsa e caminhou para a saída da biblioteca, deixando os pergaminhos para trás.

– E pensar que a derrocada da família a deixaria menos soberba. – Zacharias resmungou. – Tão bonita, mas podre por dentro. – Harry ignorou o comentário ácido do colega em favor de observar a luz refletir nas mechas platinadas de Draco até que ela deixou a biblioteca.

– Harry... – Hermione o chamou e Harry virou-se para ver a amiga com o bolo de pergaminhos nas mãos, os lendo com o cenho extremamente franzido. – Tem certeza que o livro do Príncipe Mestiço foi destruído?

– Junto com a Sala Precisa. Por quê?

Hermione estendeu os pergaminhos para Harry.

– Porque você vai precisar se quiser decifrar o que Draco escreveu aqui. – Harry sentiu uma pedra de gelo descer para a boca de seu estômago.

O que Malfoy tinha feito agora para ferrar com a sua vida?

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Hermione tinha razão. Harry precisou de dois dias e cinco livros diferentes para compreender as referências usadas por Draco na composição do estudo da poção e, ainda sim, muita coisa não foi registrada pela cabeça dele.

– Eu sabia que ela era boa, mas isto daqui... – Hermione murmurou enquanto consumia avidamente o trabalho de Draco. Depois das três primeiras horas e uma dor de cabeça, Harry jogou a toalha e pediu ajuda da amiga. Havia menções no texto de coisas que ele jamais havia aprendido em Poções. Harry pode ter detestado Snape por muitos anos, mas isto não significava que ele ignorou tudo o que o homem falou em suas aulas.

– Cuidado Hermione, mais um pouco e você declara o seu amor eterno por Draco Malfoy. – Harry brincou quando viu os olhos da amiga brilhando diante do que lia. Era como se ela tivesse descoberto um novo universo de conhecimento que nem sabia que existia.

Uma hora depois de leitura, Hermione largou os pergaminhos sobre a mesa e franziu o cenho.

– O que foi? – Harry perguntou, preocupado. Hermione havia lhe dito que não encontrara, até o momento, nenhuma falha no texto. Será que a boa sorte dele havia acabado? Ao menos seria mais uma lição para Harry aprender: a de que Malfoy não era confiável.

– Este trabalho garantirá a vocês, no mínimo, um Extraordinário, – Harry nunca tirou um Extraordinário em todos os seus anos de Hogwarts. – o que significa que qualquer trabalho futuro neste trimestre que você fizer que tenha nota passável, lhe dará uma média final de Excede as Expectativas.

– O que significa?

– Você pediu a Draco um trabalho que lhe desse EE. Draco lhe deu este trabalho. – Harry recolheu as folhas de sobre a mesa, as passando por entre os dedos e as relendo como se isto fosse ajudá-lo a compreender o que aconteceu.

– Está querendo me dizer que Draco fez um trabalho de nota máxima para assim garantir que eu tenha a nota desejada?

– Eu sei, bizarro. Mas mais bizarro ainda é que, pelo que eu sei, Draco não é uma aluna de Extraordinários, mas sim de Excede as Expectativas e Aceitável, o que significa que ela foi além da sua capacidade só pra provar um ponto, ou ela é mais esperta do eu que pensei.

– Não me interessa se Malfoy fez isto baseada em toda a bondade de seu coração, que eu sei ser inexistente, se ela fez para me trollar ou só para ter a última palavra, a questão é que ela fez e eu terei o meu primeiro Extraordinário em toda a minha carreira em Hogwarts. – foi a coisa errada a se dizer, porque Hermione fez uma expressão completamente azeda.

– Ainda acho completamente errado isto. Você deveria ter feito o trabalho com ela.

– Ela não deixou! – Harry protestou, cansado daquela discussão repetitiva. Já estava estudando as anotações de Malfoy, para garantir que algum conhecimento ele tirasse desta experiência que Slughorn provavelmente usaria na primeira prova do trimestre, o que mais a garota queria?

– E você deveria ter insistido mais. Se tivesse participado da execução da poção, não precisaria agora da minha ajuda para entender as anotações de Malfoy.

– Malfoy é uma mula rancorosa e eu prefiro engolir uma pedra a ter que pedir qualquer coisa a ela. – Harry resmungou, enfiando os pergaminhos de qualquer jeito em sua bolsa. Que Malfoy desse um chilique ao ver as folhas amassadas, ele não estava nem aí, na verdade até se divertiria ao vê-la finalmente perder aquela postura afetada.

 

**oOo**

 

– E como vai o diário, Harry? – inexistente? Harry pensou, mas a sua resposta para a Srta. Brooks foi apenas um encolher de ombros. Na verdade ele até tinha pedido aos pais da Hermione, que ainda estavam muito atravessados com a filha por ela ter apagado a memória deles, que lhe mandasse um caderno trouxa escolar comum e canetas. Não queria um material mágico, por mais inócuo que fosse, o diário de Tom Riddle já lhe foi o suficiente. – E os pesadelos? – atormentando Harry cada vez mais, a cada dia que passava.

Brooks segurou um suspirou. Sabia que não seria fácil penetrar a casca grossa de Harry Potter. Anos de negligência, abandono, perdas e traições o tornaram cético em relação a vida e hesitante em se abrir para estranhos. O diário foi uma sugestão a esmo, um tiro no escuro, algo para começar, quebrar o gelo, mas parecia não estar funcionando.

– Nada aconteceu nos últimos dias digno de relato? – Harry novamente encolheu os ombros e Brooks segurou outro suspiro. O jovem não era o seu aconselhado mais difícil, não deixe Matilda começar sobre Draco Malfoy, mas com certeza seria um dos mais trabalhosos. – Nem mesmo o Baile de Boas Vindas? Ou o Clube de Debates proposto pela professora Hawthorne?

– Eu já fui em um baile da escola e a experiência não foi muito boa.

– Mas as circunstâncias eram outras, não? E agora?

– Baile é baile. Música, comida, bebida e uma chance para pagar um grande mico tentando convidar uma garota para te acompanhar.

– Esta parte está resolvida para você, não? Você tem namorada.

– Namorada? Ah, a Gina. – interessante, Brooks pensou e fez uma pequena nota sobre este assunto, sobre a namorada que Harry nem lembrava que tinha. Problemas de relacionamento, talvez?

– Como anda o seu relacionamento com a Gina? – a mudança de assunto pegou Harry de surpresa. Normalmente as sessões dele envolviam coisas sobre a guerra e seus pesadelos, não acontecimentos mundanos de sua vida igualmente mundana.

– Bem. – Harry deu de ombros. Não é como se ele tivesse grandes parâmetros, não é mesmo? Antes da Gina o seu único relacionamento foi a Cho e este foi um grande fracasso, mas ele sabia que, em tese, deveria haver mais coisas entre eles do que um segurar de mãos e trocas esporádicas de saliva. Deveria haver atração, mãos bobas, amassos em becos escuros da escola, apelidos idiotas que os apaixonados se davam. Harry tinha dezoito anos e cada vez que a namorada investia contra ele, a vontade que tinha era encolher-se e sair correndo, fugir do toque dela. Era como se a presença de Gina em sua vida lhe desse uma reação alérgica da qual ele tinha vergonha de admitir que sentia.

Brooks viu no “bem” de Harry várias mensagens subliminares. Um adolescente apaixonado não definiria o relacionamento com apenas uma única palavra e de forma tão morosa. Adolescentes viviam e sentiam intensamente, uma paixão nesta idade era levada aos extremos da capacidade emocional, assim como qualquer término de namoro. Harry deveria estar com os olhos brilhando, sorrir bestamente a menção do nome de Gina, deveria estar beijando, fazendo sexo, pedindo as camisinhas que os conselheiros ofereciam para os alunos, principalmente para os casais conhecidos de Hogwarts. Segurança em primeiro lugar. E só porque a comunidade mágica era reservada quando o assunto era sexo, não significava que não tinha plena consciência de que Hogwarts era um colégio interno cheio de adolescentes que não iriam passar sete anos de sua vida no celibato.

Três a quatro anos, na verdade, pois entre treze e quatorze anos era quando começava a maturidade sexual de um adolescente fisicamente e mentalmente saudável.

Mas Brooks via na hesitação de Harry não apenas traumas passados aflorando agora em tempos de paz, mas também uma falta de vontade de seguir em frente. Harry viveu metade da vida em perigo constante, com adrenalina sempre pulsando em suas veias, vivendo um dia de cada vez porque o amanhã sempre era uma incógnita e agora que a adrenalina abaixou, que o futuro era uma garantia em seu caminho, ele não fazia ideia de para onde deveria ir. Harry não fazia ideia de como agir, reagir.

Harry Potter queria ser normal, lutou para ser normal, mas não sabia ser normal e sentia-se incomodado por estar falhando naquilo que ele batalhou tanto para conquistar.

Brooks reprimiu mais um suspiro.

Harry Potter precisava ter alguns paradigmas quebrados dentro de sua mente, talvez esta fosse a única maneira dele conseguir, finalmente, seguir em frente.

O relógio sobre a mesa atrás de Brooks apitou, interrompendo o silêncio e indicando o fim da sessão. Mais uma sessão sem muitas evoluções. Harry levantou-se de sua poltrona e antes de sair da sala ela ainda o aconselhou.

– Dê uma chance ao diário, Harry. Apenas, dê uma chance. – o garoto não a respondeu, mas ela esperava que a insistência no assunto o fizesse finalmente ouvi-la. Esperava e torcia avidamente por isto.

 

**oOo**

 

O Clube de Debate foi sugerido pela Sra. Hawthorne, também professora de Sociologia, e aprovado por grande parte dos alunos do sétimo ano. Por isto que não foi surpresa ver ao menos umas vinte cabeças naquela sexta-feira a noite, em uma das salas de aula do quarto andar. O lugar foi arrumado especialmente para este evento. Havia um pulpito a frente da sala, as mesas desapareceram, deixando apenas as cadeiras que foram organizadas em uma meia lua de frente para o pulpito. Pouco a pouco os alunos foram chegando, acomodando-se junto aos amigos. Grifinórios, lufa-lufas, corvinais e, surpreendentemente, quatro sonserinos. Entre eles, Malfoy.

Harry não queria estar ali, para falar a verdade, mas Gina lhe sorriu daquela forma que fazia borboletas revoarem em sua barriga e pedido por favor. Pedido que ele a acompanhasse. Então, Harry sentou-se ao lado dela e Ron, que também foi convencido por Hermione a estar ali, e pôs-se a esperar. Cinco minutos após o horário agendado para o início da reunião, a professora Hawthorne fechou as portas da sala e digiriu-se para frente desta, com um sorriso sereno no rosto enrugado e olhando cada um presente ali com apreciação.

– Boa noite a todos. – a voz dela era fanha e ecoava de maneira incomoda nas paredes de pedra. – E bem vindos a reunião inaugural do nosso Clube de Debate. Sem mais delongas, irei apresentar o tópico de hoje. – ela apontou a varinha para o quadro as suas costas e palavras rebuscadas se formaram em uma única sentença: “A Guerra”. Harry não gostou de pronto no rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. – Eu pensei muito se deveria ou não abordar este assunto, ainda mais sendo uma ferida tão recente, mas após avaliar históricos, cenário, contexto e a atual situação sócio-política da comunidade mágica, eu vi que o momento era apropriado. Todos vocês cresceram sabendo que Voldemort foi um grande bruxo, um bruxo das trevas que dividiu a nossa sociedade com ideologias preconceituosas e causou destruição em massa. Mas algum de vocês pararam para se perguntar como foi que ele conseguiu isto?

– Ele era intimidador? – uma corvinal opinou e em seguida abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, quanto todos os olhares foram para ela.

– Não, não! Opinem, eu quero a opinião de vocês, não se envergonhem disto. Sim, ele era intimidador. Ele usava o poder para intimidar. Mas como ele conseguiu este poder?

– Ele era talentoso. – Hermione opinou e todos a olharam como se ela tivesse enlouquecido. – Gostando ou não, Voldemort era um bruxo talentoso e magicamente poderoso. Se não fosse, não teria chegado onde chegou.

– Perfeito, perfeito! – Hawthorne disse empolgada. – Alguém mais?

– Ele tinha seguidores. – uma lufa-lufa falou e o sorriso da professora ficou largo. Aparentemente era exatamente neste ponto que ela queria chegar.

– Isto mesmo! Ele tinha seguidores. Se ele fosse apenas um homem disseminando o ódio ele seria ignorado, provavelmente preso e esquecido em Azkaban, sendo talentoso ou não. Não, o verdadeiro poder de Voldemort estava em seus seguidores.

– Um bando de lunáticos sem noção. – Ron murmurou sob a respiração.

– Aí que você se engana, Sr. Weasley. – a Sra. Hawthorne comentou, tendo ouvido perfeitamente o resmungo dele. – Voldemort sabia que haviam pessoas que compartilhavam de suas ideias, pensavam como ele, mas não tinham coragem de manifestar esses pensamentos em voz alta. Ele não conquistou seguidores a base do medo, mas sim da conversa. Hoje, quando vocês pensam em Comensais da Morte, pensam em homens e mulheres de meia idade, com famílias, as quais colocaram em risco por uma causa que estava tornando-se perdida, mas quando eles foram recrutados, eles eram você Sr. Weasley, sentado nesta mesma cadeira. Uma mente jovem, influenciável, pedindo para ser moldada, querendo de alguma forma pertencer a algo grandioso, insatisfeita com o rumo que a nossa sociedade estava tomando. Vocês sabem que rumo foi este?

Sacudidas de cabeça em negativa.

– Após Grindewald, que queria nos expor, cansado do anomimato, mesmo quando a História mostrou que os trouxas saberem da nossa existência era risco de vida, as autoridades mágica estavam considerando imergir a cultura trouxa na mágica. Não abrir as fronteiras, mas sim garantir que continuássemos escondidos. Como? Eles perceberam que não estávamos evoluindo com a mesma velocidade com que os trouxas e que a nossa falta de conhecimento sobre eles estava nos fazendo destacar em seu meio de forma evidente, o que poderia colocar em risco o Tratado de Sigilo em Magia. E este medo constante de sermos descobertos nos isolava ainda mais e ao mesmo tempo nos destacava na multidão porque não estávamos aprendendo a como passarmos incógnitos aos olhos da sociedade trouxa. Mas a ideia de integrar a cultura trouxa em nossa sociedade que por séculos foi fechada não foi muito bem recebida por muitos. Sabem dizer por quê?

– Medo. – Gina argumentou. – A ignorância gera medo. Quando desconhecemos algo costumamos reagir com medo. Faz parte da natureza humana. Bruxos e trouxas sempre viveram em paralelo, mas nunca misturados. Trouxas quando sabem sobre nós reagem com violência motivada pelo medo que foi causado pela ignorância, e nós não somos tão diferentes assim.

– Absolutamente certa, srta. Weasley. E Voldemort aproveitou este medo e o usou como o seu discurso encantador e promissor. Ele prometeu proteger a comunidade mágica, prometeu que não precisávamos nos expor desta maneira ainda mais para uma sociedade que sempre se mostrou tão ignorante diante do que acontecia, que quase nos dizimou durante a Inquisição. Que era moralmente e mentalmente fraca e que nem merecia misturar-se conosco. Que não precisávamos de trouxas em nossas vidas. Trouxas eram fracos, destruíam-se com facilidade. Eram uma praga, criaturas defeituosas desde sua concepção. Prometeu expurgar as maçãs podres que manchavam o bom nome da magia e garantir a pureza da nossa raça e da nossa cultura, fazê-la evoluir sem precisar se misturar. E, obviamente, que ele ganhou adeptos. Agora, qual é a melhor forma de combatermos o medo do desconhecido?

– Conhecimento. – Hermione completou e Hawthorne só faltou dar pulinhos no lugar, extasiada de para onde este debate estava enveredando.

– Perfeitamente! E é por isto que eu abri a primeira reunião deste clube com este assunto. Vocês são a nova geração, os que sofreram a consequência do medo infundado das duas gerações anteriores a sua e vocês serão aqueles que garantirão que este erro não se repita. Então o que está em debate hoje é: a diretora McGonagall sugeriu adotarmos a política de integração cultural no currículo de Hogwarts, levou a proposta ao conselho da escola que resolveu tomar a decisão de forma democrática. Vocês. Vocês irão decidir o que querem de melhor para o futuro de vocês. Aceitam a política de integração ou não.

– Em que consiste esta política de integração? – Draco perguntou e um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre a sala. A família Malfoy era uma orgulhosa sangue puro e somente a ideia de trazer a cultura trouxa para dentro de Hogwarts, integrá-la a mágica, deveria estar causando comichões em Draco.

– O currículo de Estudo dos Trouxas seria completamente reformulado, a cadeira de frequência obrigatória, e debateremos um novo nome para a matéria. Claro que vocês não serão os únicos a decidirem, toda a escola fará parte da decisão, mas formaremos dois grupos a favor e contra a nova política para, assim, termos a oportunidade de levar propostas concisas aos seus colegas. Pensem nisto como uma eleição. Há os canditados, as suas chapas e as suas propostas de campanhas. Vocês irão montar uma campanha a favor e contra.

– Então eu já me declaro contra. – Draco afirmou.

– Claro que ela se declara contra. – Ron rebateu com desdém e foi apoiado por vários outros colegas. Draco fuzilou o grifinório com o olhar e antes que uma discussão começasse entre ambos, a sra. Hawthorne intrometeu-se.

– Para declarar-se contra é preciso apresentar uma proposta razoável para fundamentar a sua decisão.

– Se bruxos sangue puros serão obrigados a aprender sobre a cultura trouxa, acho justo o inverso acontecer. Nascidos trouxas e mestiços que não conviveram dentro de nossa sociedade antes de Hogwarts deverão aprender sobre a nossa cultura.

– Bruxos nascidos trouxas e mestiços não integrados a sociedade antes de Hogwarts? – Hermione disse incrédula. – Malfoy, isto é ridículo. Já estamos inseridos na cultura mágica, o que mais precisamos aprender?

– O que mais precisam aprender? É, Granger? Então me responda todas as etapas do ritual pré-matrimônio. – Draco a desafiou e Hermione abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas então calou-se. Que etapas pré-matrimônio? O silêncio dela foi munição o suficiente para Draco continuar com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. – Qual a idade mínima para haver um matrimônio? Dezessete anos é a nossa maioridade legal, mas bruxos de dezessete anos não são autorizados a se casar. O seu adorado namorado alguma vez lhe explicou por que a família dele é alvo de chacota?

“A média de filhos entre um casal mágico é de 2.1 crianças, e isto vem desde o século 8, após o bum demográfico da sociedade mágica, o que tornou quase impraticável a aplicação da lei de sigilo mágico. Estávamos crescendo mais do que podíamos nos conter portanto foi decidido que um controle de natalidade iria ser instaurado. E este controle, apesar de não ser mais necessário hoje, ainda sim é aplicado, é um gesto incosciente e de conhecimento de todos. Passado de pai para filho. Portanto, ter sete filhos com certeza não seria bem visto por ninguém em nossa sociedade. Os Weasley deveriam ter pensado nisto antes e parar de reclamar quando viram alvo de piadas, porque eles procuraram por isto, eles sabiam das consequências de suas decisões. Filhas primogênitas de uma família mágica mantêm o nome da família após o casamento, o que significa que você pode dar adeus a possibilidade de ser a futura sra. Weasley. Se bem que você é nascida trouxa, provavelmente esta regra não se aplicará a você porque você nem fazia ideia de que ela existia. Mas se aplicar, não poderá nem hifenar, este privilégio será somente dos seus filhos.”

– A sua tia Bellatrix se chamava Lestrange. – Harry disse petulante, pois Hermione estava ficando pálida a cada segundo diante do fato de que existiam coisas que ela não conhecia, que os livros não a tinham ensinado.

– Bellatrix Lestrange era como ela era popularmente conhecida, como ela se fez conhecer, porque o nome Lestrange, na época, tinha mais peso que os Black. Mas, nos papéis, ela ainda era uma Black. Responde esta então Granger: porque os portões das construções mágicas são erguidos apontando para o leste? – Hermione não respondeu, obviamente, e Harry estava chocado em ver que havia algo que ela não sabia. Para ele Hermione sempre foi a sua fonte segura de conhecimento, portanto era surpreendente vê-la piscando daquela forma, pálida, procurando por respostas em seu cérebro e não encontrando nada, para triunfo de Draco.

– São conhecimentos que não estão em livros, são passados de pai para filho, são restritos a famílias sangue puro há gerações, porque elas existem desde a constituição da sociedade mágica, antes da ideia de que a História seria melhor guardada se fosse escrita. Mas vamos focar apenas nos trouxas e afogar a nossa cultura sob a cultura deles. Digo que isto é um retrocesso, no mesmo nível de quando Roma invadiu a Bretanha e forçou a forma de exercer magia deles sobre a nossa. De druidas com feitiços em bretão e rituais sagrados viramos bruxos cristãos com varinhas de condão. Esses argumentos estão bons para você? – Draco finalizou com um olhar atravessado para a professora Hawthorne que piscava repetidamente, com a cara de alguém que não esperava uma coisa daquelas acontecer.

– São pontos muito bem colocados, srta. Malfoy. – professora Hawthorne disse quando finalmente saiu de seu estupor. – E irei levá-los ao Conselho para serem discutidos. – Draco estreitou os olhos na direção da mulher e Harry conhecia bem aquele olhar, era o olhar que ela usava quando estava avaliando a situação antes de soltar a bomba ácida.

– Não, não vai. – Hawthorne, que já estava se virando para dirigir-se aos outros alunos, girou novamente para mirar Draco.

– Como é?

– Você não vai levar a minha opinião ao Conselho de Hogwarts. – Draco disse com convicção.

– E por que disto, srta. Malfoy? – dez segundos de silêncio onde Pansy trocou olhar com Theodore, que trocou olhar com Bulstrode, que mirou Astoria que tinha a expressão de quem sabia o que estava por vir e já preparava-se para o pior.

– Quando eu passei pela porta a senhora me deu um extremo olhar de desprezo, durou poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para ser notado. A princípio, pensei que era nojo pela Sonserina, visto que as suas jóias constituem um peculiar padrão de ouro e rubi, mas então quando Theodore e Millicent entraram na sala, a sua expressão permaneceu neutra, isto até Pansy aparecer. O seu nojo não é contra os sonserinos, é contra os Comensais da Morte. Há uma aliança em sua mão esquerda, bruxos casados não usam alianças. Mais uma questão cultural da qual Granger não tem nenhum conhecimento, o que fomenta ainda mais as minhas opiniões. Aliança significa background trouxa, entretanto os Hawthorne são bruxos sangue puro há dez gerações, migrados da Irlanda, o que leva a crer que o trouxa em questão é o seu marido, o que a influenciou não somente a conhecer a cultura deles, como obter formação superior em uma universidade trouxa.

“Eu diria que a guerra a fez desprezar Comensais da Morte, mas a sua expressão indicou algo mais profundo, enraizado, o que mostra que você perdeu alguém querido nas mãos dos Comensais. Não está usando preto, mas desde que chegou a Hogwarts o seu guarda roupa consiste em tons escuros e sóbrios, cores de luto, um luto que está durando meses, se formos contabilizar o período do final da guerra até agora, logo o ente querido era alguém bem próximo. A conclusão lógica é que este foi o seu o marido, provavelmente morto durante a Inquisição do Ministério. E levando em consideração que o seu irmão agora ocupa a posição que pertenceu ao meu pai no Conselho de Hogwarts, e o seu passado desagradável com os Comensais da Morte, a minha opinião morre aqui. Ela não será levada para nenhum lugar além desta sala e se eu tentar fazer isto por conta própria, a sua influência no Conselho fará a minha sugestão ser vetada de pronto. Isto e o fato de que os Malfoys não são bem vistos ultimamente, mas não vamos entrar neste detalhe, não é mesmo?”

Silêncio absoluto de todos que estavam absurdamente chocados com o que ouviram. Não a acusão de Draco do claro preconceito da sra. Hawthorne, mas como ela detalhou especificamente as razões por detrás deste preconceito. E então, depois de um minuto com a professora congelada no meio da sala, piscando repetidamente, pálida e abrindo e fechando a boca, sem saber como responder, Astoria Greengrass começou a rir até perder o ar e os olhares foram para ela, querendo entender o que diabos estava acontecendo. Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado, naquele tique nervoso de coruja curiosa que Harry nunca tinha notado, ou a visto fazer antes, observando Astoria se recompor e secar as lágrimas no canto do olho.

– Cinco dias, – a lufa-lufa disse para a sonserina ao seu lado. – você só durou cinco dias. – a piada foi compreendida por Draco que deu a outra garota um sorriso de canto de boca e uma curta risadinha.

– Ah... – Hawthorne pigarreou, retomando a atenção da sala para ela. – Vamos separar os grupos. – ela disse em um tom perdido, inspirou profundamente, tentando se recompor, e continuou:

– Estou usando apenas essas pessoas como referência, não estou as nomeando representantes, isto quem fará é o grupo. Srta. Granger, levante-se por favor e fique a minha esquerda. – Hermione fez o que lhe foi pedido. – Srta. Malfoy, a minha direita. – Draco demorou um pouco mais para reagir, olhando Hawthorne com o mesmo olhar avaliador de antes e que deixou a professora incomodada, antes de levantar e ir para o lado da mulher. – Aqueles a favor da política de integração, juntem-se a srta. Granger.

– O que a faz pensar que eu sou contra? – Draco falou quando os primeiros alunos levantaram-se das cadeiras para irem se juntar a Hermione. Muitos deles congelaram no meio do caminho enquanto observavam Hawthorne virar-se para Malfoy com uma expressão de olhos largos e pele mais pálida que o usual.

– Eu... – Hawthorne balbuciou e Draco deu a ela um sorriso presunçoso.

– Tem razão, eu sou contra. E serei contra até a minha sugestão de que os bruxos nascidos trouxas e mestiços também sejam devidamente integrados a nossa cultura. – completou em um tom calmo, mas o sorriso presunçoso permaneceu lá. O sorriso de quem prometia que iria transformar a vida de Hawthorne e de qualquer um que fosse a favor da nova política de integração em um inferno.

Claramente que com exceção dos três sonserinos e Astoria, todo o restante dos alunos uniram-se a Hermione, mas Draco não parecia nem um pouco abalada em estar em menor número. Ao contrário, ela parecia extasiada, como o fato de pertencer a minoria fosse um desafio que ela estava pronta a aceitar. Algo de útil que finalmente tinha surgido para animar o seu dia.

Harry engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão da sonserina quando os seus olhares se cruzaram. Algo lhe dizia que os ventos da mudança estavam chegando em Hogwarts e que eles viriam com a força de um tufão.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione estava fumegando e raiva borbulhava dentro dela de uma forma que ela nunca experimentou antes. Raiva de ter os seus planos arruinados, o seu dia arruinado.

Aquela manhã tinha começado especial para Hermione. Ensolarada e com uma brisa fria soprando entre as folhas meio verde, meio amareladas, das árvores na orla da floresta, um prelúdio do outono que estava por vir. Na noite anterior, ela havia passado horas na biblioteca com o grupo a favor da política de integração, os guiando e anotando sugestões de campanha para a proposta de reforma educacional. Naturalmente, ela foi escolhida pelos seus colegas como representante do grupo, enquanto Malfoy foi escolhida como representante do grupo oposto. E, como representante, ela não apenas sabia a importância deste projeto e do apoio do corpo dicente da escola, como faria de tudo para ter este aprovado e levado ao Conselho.

O grupo ficou até após o horário planejando estratégias de campanha, abordagem de outros alunos, desenhando panfletos e ensaiando os discursos que usariam para esclarecer as dúvidas dos colegas. E, com tudo milimétricamente organizado na mente, Hermione foi dormir com um sorriso no rosto e a ansiedade pela chegada de um novo dia causando calafrios na boca do estômago.

A ansiedade a fez acordar cedo, arrumar-se e revisar tudo o que tinham feito na noite passada. Quando o relógio na torre da Grifinória mostrou que já era um horário aceitável para sair e procurar por futuros apoiadores da campanha, Hermione partiu sem nem ao menos esperar o despertar dos outros colegas. Muitos eram de casas diferente e todos estavam devidamente orientados para fazerem o seu trabalho com perfeição.

A primeira pessoa que ela encontrou no caminho foi Luna. A amiga não estava no Clube de Debate, para a estranheza de Hermione, mas, se fosse pensar bem, Luna era uma garota de mais ação e menos discussão, bastava ver o Pasquim, a revista da família, em que enre uma matéria louca e outra incluía algumas bem interessantes para a leitura. Debater não seria bem o forte dela, pois os Lovegood preferiam dar assuntos para debate, mas ter ao seu lado a garota cujo pai era dono de um veículo de comunicação que se tornava cada vez mais influente após o final da guerra por ter sido a única fonte confiável de informação durante a mesma, seria muito rentável para a campanha deles. Mas, assim que foi abordar a corvinal, algo brilhando no peito dela fez Hermione recuar como se estivesse prestes a levar o bote de uma cobra.

Havia um broche piscando no peito de Luna, um broche apoiando a campanha contra a política de integração. Hermione inspirou profundamente e recompôs-se o mais rápido possível. O broche poderia não significar nada. Luna era uma menina de pensamentos peculiares e gostos peculiares, poderia ter pegado o broche simplesmente porque achava o arranjo de cores dele bonito.

– Luna! – Hermione sorriu para a corvinal que lhe deu de volta aquele sorriso avoado de sempre. – Já está sabendo sobre a Política de Integração de Culturas? – ela continuou, estendendo para a garota um panfleto informativo. Luna recolheu o mesmo da mão da grifinória, mas nem ao menos prezou-se a lê-lo.

– Sim. – foi a resposta tardia e firme da corvinal, o que quebrou completamente o discurso pronto que Hermione tinha para explicar a tal política.

– Como é?

– A Política de Integração. Estou sabendo da proposta dada pelo Clube de Debate.

– Como...? – uma luz se acendeu na mente de Hermione. – Malfoy. – ela declarou, tentando esconder o azedume em seu tom de voz e surpreendendo-se quando Luna lhe devolveu o panfleto. – Luna?

– Eu concordo com Malfoy. – aquilo foi um tapa na cara e um soco no estômago.

– O quê? – Hermione balbuciou.

– Malfoy têm razão. Acho válido quererem tirar dos bruxos o medo infundado que possuem dos trouxas, mas acho injusto de que somente os nascidos trouxas sejam favorecidos nesta causa. É desmerecer uma cultura em favor da outra. Não é certo.

– Não há desmerecimento algum aqui, Luna.

– Não? – os olhos de Luna não possuíam mais aquele tom distante, agora eles estavam bem focados e sobre Hermione, a incitando a oferecer algo que a convencesse do contrário. Hermione respirou fundo e discorreu todas as ideias e propostas do grupo a favor, sobre as vantagens que esta integração traria sobre eles, sobre a sociedade mágica, e como isto evitaria novos Voldemorts de surgirem. Ao final de seu discurso, ela olhou para Luna, em expectativa. – São pontos muito bons. – a corvinal concordou e Hermione sorriu. – Mas os de Draco foram melhores. – finalizou. – Tenha um bom dia Hermione.

E enquanto via Luna afastar-se, saltitante, Hermione sentiu a fúria começar a consumí-la por dentro e batendo o pé, ela foi na direção do Salão Principal e sorriu maldosamente quando, ao passar pelas escadas moventes, viu Malfoy surgir no topo delas.

– Malfoy! – praticamente gritou e Draco parou, sob o olhar curioso de Pansy que a acompanhava, e virou-se para Hermione. – Eu deveria te dar outro tapa! – porque aquele que ela deu na outra garota, no terceiro ano, fez maravilhas com o mau humor que ela sofria naquele momento. – Luna? Luna! – ela guinchou, como se isto explicasse muita coisa mas, para Draco, não explicava nada. – Você poderia ter abordado todos, menos Luna! – Pansy rolou os olhos e deu um passo para o lado.

– Guardo o seu lugar a mesa. – declarou para a outra sonserina e afastou-se. Draco tinha competência o suficiente para lidar com uma grifinória fora de seu juízo perfeito. Assim que Pansy se afastou, Draco replicou:

– Pensei que o objetivo desta campanha fosse arrecadar eleitores, em todas as esferas. Afinal, é uma votação democrática. Em nada foi especificado de que eu deveria concentrar os meus esforços somente um um grupo de pessoas.

– Malfoy, nós duas sabemos que você só está fazendo isto por mesquinharia. – Draco arqueou ambas as sombrancelhas e cruzou os braços sob o peito.

– A sua incapacidade de reconhecer que os meus argumentos, além de serem lógicos, são brilhantes, mostra o quão rasa você é Granger. O quão incapaz de pensar fora da caixinha, você é. – Hermione empertigou-se toda como um galo de briga. Ela era brilhante, todos sabiam disto, ela tinha uma Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe, ela era uma heroína de guerra, ela sabia pensar fora da caixinha. Quem Draco Malfoy pensava que era para acusá-la de mente fechada? Logo Malfoy, cuja arrogância e preconceito a levou a escolhas estúpidas e erradas que somente a arruinaram e arruinaram a sua família.

Draco sorriu aquele sorriso presunçoso e detestável.

– A sua cara expressa os seus pensamentos de forma tão óbvia que chega a ser enervante. A fama está lhe subindo a cabeça, Granger? Há esta altura da vida?

– Você não sabe nada sobre mim!

– Sei o suficiente para dizer que você acha absurdo eu chamá-la de limitada e incapaz de ver o cenário amplo ao seu redor quando as minhas limitações me levaram a situação em que me encontro hoje: odiada e ostracizada por praticamente toda a população mágica. Mas o que eu fiz eu fiz consciente das consequências. Eu sabia das minhas opções. Era metade, metade. Ou eu ia para o lado de Dumbledore ou ficava no lado de Voldemort. Mas escolher o lado de Dumbledore não era sinônimo de escolher o lado vencendor, o mesmo valeu para Voldemort. Mas eu fui sabendo que eu poderia ganhar ou perder, e confesso que escolher Voldemort teve fatores externos que pesaram mais em minha decisão, mas eu não estava iludida achando que era a minha _única_ opção.

“Você? Você simplesmente escolheu Dumbledore porque a sua tola e limitada visão de mundo, completamente em preto e branco, classificou Dumbledore como bom e Voldemort como mau. Mas deixe-me estourar a sua bolha de felicidade: Dumbledore era um velho manipulador que não media meios e esforços para conseguir alcançar os seus objetivos. Não o endeuse desta maneira, é errado. E quanto a ser incapaz de pensar fora da caixinha, te dou um único exemplo: FALE.”

– Uma prosposta excelente, de cunho humanitário, baseada na empatia e na convicção dos direitos iguais entre os seres vivos e racionais do mundo mágico. Mas você não compreenderia isto, não é mesmo? O que você entende sobre igualdade? Você me chama de sangue-ruim e ofende a descendência de Hagrid e considera elfos-domésticos nada mais que escravos.

– Chamá-la de sangue-ruim ou qualquer outra atitude preconceituosa minha foi um lapso da minha juventude que pretendo não repetir. Mas mais uma vez você confirma a necessidade dos nascidos trouxas serem devidamente educados além do que Hogwarts pode oferecer sobre magia. Há razões para um cruzamento entre certas espécies mágicas serem mal vistas pela nossa sociedade. Razões culturais, razões genéticas e biológicas, e os elfos? Falou bem, Granger, escravos. Por favor, senhorita sabe-tudo, esclareça-me o que aconteceu, historicamente, com os homens e mulheres negros nos países escravocratas após a abolição da escravidão?

Hermione franziu o cenho, chocada com o fato de que Malfoy parecia compreender o que fosse da História mundial trouxa, porque não havia nada na História bruxa que mostrasse que a comunidade mágica havia aderido a escravidão como os trouxas. Por que o fariam se eles tinham criaturas mágicas para fazer o trabalho pesado?

– Você não pode libertar uma espécie e achar que isto será o suficiente. – Draco continuou diante da ausência de resposta de Hermione. – Há toda uma cultura de subserviência entre os elfos-domésticos que precisa ser trabalhada, fora a cultura de que elfos-domésticos só existem para servir aos bruxos que você precisa mudar na cabeça da sociedade. Você não pode tolamente esperar que ao serem livres, os elfos irão encontrar empregos remunerados e boas condições empregatícias ou de vida. Como será a integração deles em nossa sociedade quando a função deles nesta for mudada? Trabalhos domésticos serão a única coisa que eles poderão fazer? Quais direitos lhe serão garantidos? Como e onde eles viverão? Preconceitos que sofrerão e como evitá-los?

“Quando a elite branca trouxa libertou os escravos, esses homens e mulheres negros não se tornaram parte da elite, ou qualquer outra classe abaixo desta porque séculos de uma cultura mesquinha e deturpada fizeram os brancos enxergarem os negros como criaturas que não mereciam ser chamados de humanos. Eles continuaram a serem vistos como escravos, a serem relegados a um patamar de inferioridade que permanece até hoje, não no mesmo nível de antes, mas o preconceito ainda está lá. Pensei que você, como trouxa, entenderia isto melhor do que ninguém. Faz parte da história da _sua_ sociedade. Mas quando eu vi as suas propostas para o FALE, no quarto ano, só pude pensar: esta garota tem a fama de ser a menina mais inteligente do nosso ano, mas não passa de uma estúpida com uma visão utópica do mundo.”

Hermione agora não apenas sentia a raiva borbulhar dentro de si, mas lágrimas começavam a brotar em seus olhos. Porque a verdade doía de forma insuportável, e Malfoy a jogava na sua cara sem nenhuma piedade.

Por mais que quisesse dar um tapa em Malfoy, cada palavra saída da boca dela era a inegável verdade. Hermione achava que estava pensando com a razão, mas usava somente o coração. Por mais planos que ela fizesse, ela nunca pensou em todos os cenários possíveis, todas as consequências. Por Deus, ela realmente tinha uma visão limitada de mundo e saber disto era aterrorizante.

– Então Granger, eu vou pertubar quem eu tiver que pertubar, pisar no calo de quem eu tiver que pisar, mas não vou deixar esta estúpida e claramente descriminatória política ser aprovada enquanto as minhas sugestões não forem consideradas. Pensei que o objetivo das novas políticas sociais fosse sanar o preconceito, principal causa das discórdias em nossa sociedade e da guerra. E então vem Hawthorne com esta ideia estúpida e retrógrada. Faça-me o favor.

– Malfoy, as suas sugestões jamais serão consideradas. – Hermione pensou com horror e um bolo na garganta. Malfoy não seria ouvida, porque tinha sido, agora, relegada ao patamar de inferioridade na sociedade mágica.

Hermione ofegou e levou a mão a boca para abafar um soluço.

Hawthorne sugeriu novas políticas para mudar a visão dos bruxos em relação aos trouxas, garantir que o preconceito e ódio que levou Voldemort ao poder não permanecesse, não se repetisse, mas a queda de Voldemort gerou um novo tipo de preconceito e ódio: contra os sangue-puros. Contra, principalmente, os sangue-puros que uniram-se a Voldemort ou que, mesmo não juntando-se ao bruxo das trevas, de alguma forma apoiavam as ideias dele, ou ao menos simpatizavam com aquelas de cunho menos radicais.

– Vejo que finalmente resolveu pensar fora da caixinha, Granger. Parabéns.

– Malfoy! – Hermione segurou a mão da garota quando esta deu a intenção de que iria partir. – Deixe-me ajudá-la. – pediu e Draco a olhou da mão na sua para o rosto vermelho e de lágrimas contidas de Hermione.

– Não. – declarou e Hermione bufou, irritada.

– Isto não é hora de orgulho, Malfoy. Deixe-me ajudá-la a conseguir a aprovação para a sua proposta de integração cultural.

– Não, Granger. Porque se eles aprovarem, foi porque eles ouviram você, e não a mim, e nada teria mudado, não é mesmo? – Hermione a soltou diante de mais esta verdade que a atingiu de maneira que a deixou sem ar.

Malfoy estava certa. Se Hermione apoiasse a causa da sonserina e esta chegasse ao Conselho e fosse aprovada por este, não seria por causa da engenhosidade e habilidades de Malfoy, mas porque o nome de Hermione que pesou por detrás da proposta e porque a voz dela foi ouvida, e nada mudaria. A visão que a sociedade mágica tinha dos bruxos sangue-puro, dos Comensais da Morte, não mudaria. Eles não veriam que até mesmo aqueles que lutaram do lado perdedor da guerra tinha chances de se redimir e mudar as suas opiniões, suas visões, se dadas as oportunidades certas.

Com isto, Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e recuou um passo.

– Mudarei a minha campanha então, se quiser realmente conseguir adeptos. – se quisesse realmente oferecer uma concorrência a altura da genialidade que Draco Malfoy estava mostrando ser. Draco apenas sorriu brevemente para ela em aprovação por esta atitude.

– Faça isto, Granger. Mas prepare-se para perder. – Hermione riu e não mais impediu a garota de seguir o seu caminho para o Salão Principal. E para ela agora só restava voltar a biblioteca e a novas estratégias.

 

**oOo**

 

A clareza de que o seu relacionamento com Gina não estava tão bom assim veio a Harry quando ambos atravessaram os arcos das enormes portas do Salão Principal e cruzaram a multidão de alunos do terceiro ao sétimo ano que conversavam e dançavam e riam e simplesmente curtiam aquele momento que era o Baile de Boas Vindas. Harry não estava curtindo nada desde o segundo em que teve que entrar naquelas roupas de gala sufocantes, ou esperar com impaciência pela namorada, na sala comunal, e não esboçar nenhuma reação, nem mesmo admiração ou fascínio, quando viu Gina descer as escadarias, vinda do dormitório feminino, usando um longo e belíssimo vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia que abraçava as curvas dela até a altura do joelhos, onde a saia abria-se como um sino.

Até mesmo Ron, que era incapaz de proferir elogios porque, segundo Hermione, tinha a profundidade emocional de uma colher de chá, piscou repetidamente e sorriu para a irmã, soltando um “você está muito bonita” com as bochechas coradas de vergonha por ter expressado qualquer forma de sentimento que fosse em relação a garota. Gina sorriu diante do elogio e o retribuiu com um “e você muito elegante”.

Os irmãos Weasley não usavam mais vestes de segunda mão. Na verdade, naquele ano, nada que eles possuíam era de segunda mão. A guerra lhes deu um novo status: os de heróis. E o Ministério uma nova posição a Arthur Weasley, uma que lhe trouxe uma grande melhora financeira.

Harry levou alguns segundos para reagir, mas disse um automático “você está linda”, uma opinião que ele não apoiava. Não que Gina não fosse bonita, ela era, e naquela noite estava ainda mais bela, mas onde antes ele considerava sardas, cabelos ruivos, pele pálida e grandes olhos castanhos uma combinação fascinante, hoje ele achava simplória e sem graça.

Hermione apareceu depois de Gina, em um espetacular vestido azul marinho cujo top era feito de rendas em formato de rosas e a saia eram camadas e mais camadas de pura seda. Os cabelos estavam metade presos, metade soltos, em cachos bem formados, e Ron corou até a raiz do cabelo e balbuciou coisas desconexas antes de finalmente soltar em um tom impressionado:

– Uau. – e Hermione riu diante da falta de jeito do namorado.

E foi aí que Harry percebeu que tinha algo de errado no amor que ele deveria sentir por Gina.

A reação de Ron deveria ter sido a _sua_ reação e quando ele caminhou para o Salão Principal, de braços dados com Gina e dando relances a ela de minutos em minutos, a sua mente foi iluminando-se aos poucos diante de todos os pensamentos e teorias que ele formulava sobre o que realmente deveria estar sentindo, até que a resposta lhe chegou no segundo em que pararam em frente as portas duplas do salão.

Gina rapidamente o puxou para a pista de dança depois de darem rápidos olás a alguns amigos e Harry ficou ali parado, por um segundo, como uma coluna de templo, sem saber o que fazer e observando Gina piscar repetidamente para ele antes de seu corpo finalmente reagir e abraçá-la pela cintura e começar a balançar na cadência da música lenta que entrou, substituindo a agitada que tocava antes.

Harry teve a certeza de que o que quer que ele tivesse com Gina deveria acabar, antes que as coisas saíssem do controle, antes que ele se visse eternamente preso em um relacionamento por comodismo, porque ele achava que aquilo seria o certo a fazer, quando, durante a dança, ele começou a percorrer o salão com os olhos a procura de uma figura alta, loira e pálida.

Como ela estaria hoje? O que estaria vestindo? Harry tinha uma lembrança antiga e reprimida pelo stress que vivia na época de um certo Baile de Inverno do quarto ano, onde ele praticamente engasgou com a saliva ao ver uma Draco Malfoy de quartoze anos entrar de braços dados com Theodore Nott. Naquela época, ela ainda usava o cabelo absolutamente curto, o corpo não possuía metade das curvas que tinha hoje, ainda não tinha tomado as formas completas de uma mulher, mas ainda sim ela estava de tirar o fôlego com o seu vestido da cor do marfim e com brilhos dourados.

Mas enquanto rodava com Gina por toda a pista de dança, a procura de qualquer sinal das madeixas platinadas, Harry desapontou-se quando, ao fim da música e da ronda, ele não encontrou quem queria. E no momento em que o último acorde soou pelo salão, ele soltou Gina e afastou-se um passo dela como se ela estivesse pegando fogo.

O gesto rude e inconsciente não passou despercebido por Gina, que estreitou os olhos pintados, segurou a mão de Harry, ainda distraído em dar uma última olhada ao seu redor, e o puxou.

Harry pulou de susto ao sentir o toque e o puxão e finalmente voltou a atenção para Gina.

– Precisamos conversar, agora! – ela disse no tom firme de quem não aceitaria contestações e puxou Harry através do salão, pela horda de alunos, pela porta de entrada, escadaria, até chegarem a um dos pátios internos, enfeitados com gazebos e luzes piscantes e onde um ou outro casal já se encontrava, beijando-se dentro das sombras de colunas e árvores.

Gina o guiou até um dos poucos gazebos vazios e com um espalmar de mãos no peito de Harry e um empurrão, o jogou contra uma das colunas de sustentação. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, imóvel e em expectativa, observou a ruiva se aproximar, colocar-se nas pontas dos pés e então beijá-lo. Ou o que assemelhava-se a um beijo. Os seus lábios estavam colados, mas sem nenhum movimento e Gina tinha os olhos fechados enquanto os de Harry estavam bem abertos. O processo inteiro durou poucos segundos e ela se afastou com uma expressão conformada e soltou um longo suspiro.

– Sente-se Harry. – Gina praticamente o ordenou, recolhendo a saia de seu vestido e acomodando-se no banco dentro do gazebo. Harry hesitou um pouco antes de sentar ao seu lado. – Eu vou fazer uma pergunta e quero que você olhe dentro dos meus olhos e me dê uma resposta sincera. – Harry assentiu com a cabeça e Gina inspirou profundamente. – Você me ama? – um segundo foi o que ele levou para dizer:

– S-sim? – e a resposta que saiu mais como uma dúvida não foi o que Gina quis ouvir, não foi nem o que Harry quis dizer.

– Você alguma vez me amou? – desta vez a reação de Harry foi mais rápida e certa.

– Sim. – Gina suspirou e desviou o olhar para as luzes flutuantes. De perfil, Harry podia vê-la piscar repetidamente os olhos para espantar lágrimas que começavam a brotar neles. – Gin... – ele tentou oferecer algum consolo, mesmo que fosse péssimo nisto, mas Gina apenas ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio.

– No começo eu achei ser o... Como eles estão chamando mesmo? Estresse pós traumático. Hermione me explicou sobre isto quando a grade de Aconselhamento Psicológico e Educacional surgiu no currículo. Normalmente este tipo de aconselhamento é oferecido no St. Mungos, mas o Conselho de Hogwarts achou por bem trazer para dentro da escola já que a batalha final, e o último ano, foram bem intensos e a maioria dos alunos que estiveram aqui durante a queda de Voldemort iriam voltar, e necessitariam desta ajuda psicológica. De qualquer maneira... Quando Hermione me explicou sobre esta nova grade, em que ela iria nos auxiliar, eu fui pesquisar mais sobre o assunto e não fiquei nem um pouco chocada ao descobrir que o meu namorado apresentava muitos dos sintomas do estresse pós traumático.

“Insônia, pesadelos, irritabilidade, variações de humor, depressão, isolamento, aversão a contato, apatia. Então eu não dei muita importância ao fato de que você estava se afastando de mim, apenas resolvi engolir os meus problemas e dar a você o espaço que precisava, deixá-lo voltar naturalmente para mim, sem forçar a barra, e foi o que aconteceu. Mas você não voltou, não é mesmo? Você não aceita o meu toque, mas de Hermione e Ron você não tem aversão. Você não busca intimidade, não manifesta atração por mim, mas olha para as pernas de Malfoy sem pudor algum. Você me relegou novamente ao posto de irmã do seu melhor amigo. E eu esperava tudo vindo de você, menos ser relegada novamente a irmã do melhor amigo.”

– Gina, eu sinto muito. – e isto era a verdade. Gina não estava errada, Harry apenas retomara o relacionamento de onde havia parado por puro comodismo, não porque ainda a amava. Se é que um dia ele realmente fora apaixonado por ela. A relação deles aconteceu tão rápido, uma hora eles era conhecidos, na outra amigos e então estavam namorando e terminando e retornando, que Harry não deveria estar surpreso em ver que eles estavam, desde o começo, fadados ao fracasso.

– Eu também, Harry. – Gina finalmente virou-se para encará-lo, com os olhos vermelhos mas sem lágrimas derramadas, e deu suaves tapinhas no joelho dele. – Eu também. – ela inspirou profundamente para se recompor e ergueu-se em um gesto fluído.

– Mas só para registro. – Harry falou antes que ela deixasse o gazebo. – Você não é apenas a irmã do meu melhor amigo. Você é minha amiga. – Gina não o respondeu, apenas deu a ele um sorriso triste e partiu.

Assim que ela sumiu de vista, Harry grunhiu e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, deslocando os óculos do lugar e com os dedos bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos. Estava na hora de ele dar um jeito em sua vida antes que o controle desta lhe escapasse das mãos. Mas, antes disto, ele precisava dar um jeito no vazio que Gina deixou para trás. Poderia não estar apaixonado por ela, mas não significava que a sua partida não tivesse mexido com ele. Apatia não era sinônimo de carência de emoções.

Em um pulo, Harry ergueu-se do banco, ajeitou os óculos e tomou o caminho de volta para o castelo. Precisava encontrar Seamus Finnigan e conversar com ele sobre um certo contrabando de uísque de fogo que ele e Dean trouxeram para o baile.

 


	6. Chapter 6

A Torre de Astronomia não era o lugar mais visitado de Hogwarts nos dias de hoje, nem mesmo para as aulas de Astronomia, essas foram remanejadas para um plato em um dos montes mais altos no terreno da escola, mas o nome ficou e o lugar, que antes era o point secreto dos namorados além de um local para as classes da professora Sinistra, agora era apenas mais uma das partes de Hogwarts que as pessoas evitavam frequentar porque algo grande aconteceu ali, algo que gerava lembranças desagradáveis. No caso da Torre de Astronomia, foi a morte de Dumbledore.

Logicamente, Harry não deveria estar ali, já que ele presenciou a morte em si de camarote, mas ele queria estar ali. Queria o silêncio, o isolamento, e a oportunidade de encher a cara sem ter ninguém lhe perguntando se estava tudo bem ou se ele precisava de ajuda. Ele precisava urgentemente de ajuda, tinha plena consciência disto, mas não naquela noite. Naquela noite ele apenas queria esquecer.

E esquecer tudo no fundo de uma garrafa de uísque de fogo era o que ele iria fazer se, ao terminar de subir as escadas para a plataforma de observação da torre, ele não encontrasse Draco Malfoy sentada sob a enorme janela, lendo a luz do luar.

– Merda! – o pensamento saiu involuntariamente em voz alta, provavelmente porque Harry já tinha bebido um terço da garrafa em sua mão e descobriu mais cedo do que imaginava que era fraco para o álcool. Draco ergueu a cabeça e fez a expressão de quem queria que Harry desaparecesse dali tão rápido quanto o xingamento saiu da boca dele.

– Potter, se você veio se jogar, por favor escolha outra torre, esta está ocupada. – Draco disse com desdém e Harry torceu o rosto em desagrado.

– Ha-ha. – ele respondeu de forma seca e por um segundo considerou dar meia volta, procurar outro lugar, mas a petulância o impediu. Hogwarts não pertencia a Draco, portanto Harry poderia ir e vir na propriedade quando e como quisesse. Além do mais, a torre era grande o suficiente para comportar os dois. Portanto, com isto em mente, Harry deu três passadas largas, atravessou a plataforma do observatório e largou-se de qualquer maneira ao lado de Draco que torceu o nariz como se Harry fosse a coisa mais fedorenta que ela já tinha cheirado.

– Potter... – Draco sibilou em um aviso e Harry sorriu inocentemente para ela, dando um gole no seu uísque.

– Malfoy. – retrucou, oferecendo a garrafa para a garota que a olhou como se esta fosse um bicho peçonhento.

– Não é a melhor ideia. – Draco murmurou e deslizou um pouco sobre o chão, afastando-se de Harry que tinha sentado próximo demais para o seu gosto. Harry torceu os lábios diante deste claro gesto de rejeição da parte dela, sentindo uma pontada no peito por causa disto.

Draco voltou ao seu livro e Harry a sua garrafa de uísque, contemplando a etiqueta desta como se esta fosse ter todas as respostas para os seus problemas. Depois de um minuto mirando o desenho na etiqueta, Harry tomou um gole para alimentar a sua coragem e então soltou:

– Obrigado. – Draco desviou mais uma vez a atenção do livro para ele, com o rosto espelhando a sua confusão. – Quando fomos capturados por batedores e levados a Mansão Malfoy, você fingiu não me reconhecer. Eu nunca a agredeci por isto. Obrigado. – o rosto dela desfez-se da expressão confusa e morfou para uma de desagrado.

– Eu não estava bem salvando a sua vida, Potter.

– Não? Poderia ter me enganado.

– Eu não menti. – Harry olhou diretamente nos olhos cinzentos. Draco mentiu, porque naquele dia, ele viu o reconhecimento no rosto pálido e cansado, mas viu. Ou será que se enganou? Não, ele não poderia ter se enganado, Harry não queria nem pensar que uma das maiores constantes de sua vida nos últimos anos simplesmente o esqueceu daquela maneira. Ele poderia encontrar Draco em uma multidão, ela era memóravel deste jeito, e gostava de se iludir com o conhecimento de que tinha o mesmo grau de importância para ela. Afinal, ela desprendeu tempo e esforço para atormentar os anos de Harry em Hogwarts. Ninguém fazia isto com alguém que não considerava importante para si.

– Mentiu sim. – Harry respondeu em um tom irritadiço. Não precisava de mais esta ilusão se quebrando.

Draco suspirou.

– Eu não menti. – disse seca. – Eu não te reconheci.

– Você não me reconheceu. – Harry falou com amargura. – Você, que fez questão de acompanhar todos os meus passos no últimos sete anos, não me reconheceu. Eu não acredito nisto.

– Pois acredite.

– Eu sei que havia um feitiço em mim, mas eu o senti se desfazendo quando você apareceu. Eu sabia que estava condenado no segundo que a trouxeram para me identificar. Eles suspeitavam que eu era Harry Potter e trouxeram você, alguém que me conhecia melhor do que ninguém, para confirmarem as suspeitas deles, e agora você me diz que não mentiu? Como isto é possível? – Draco torceu os lábios em um gesto desgostoso.

– Os últimos dois anos não foram os melhores da minha vida e eu lidei com eles de forma estúpida e arriscada. Mas se você se importa tanto em saber por que eu não te reconheci, porque aparentemente eu ter consciência da sua existência parece ser algo de suma importância para você, – ela disse com zombaria. – isto não aconteceu porque eu estava chapada.

– Chapada? – Harry repetiu, bestamente.

– Chapada, Potter.

– Você estava bêbada? – Draco rolou os olhos.

– Seja mais criativo, Potter. Eleve a sua mente. Se você bebe álcool, você fica bêbado. Então o que você precisa consumir para ficar chapada? – Harry ofegou e arregalou os olhos.

– Você usou drogas?

– Ding, ding, ding, senhoras e senhores, temos um vencedor! – ela falou com amargura e retornou para o livro em uma clara indicação de que aquele assunto estava encerrado.

Um minuto depois Harry, que sempre foi um cachorro magro com um osso, voltou ao x da questão.

– Então, durante o seu julgamento... – ele deixou vagando no ar. Durante o julgamento Draco estava com uma aparência horrível, mais magra, com olheiras profundas, pálida e olhos e cabelos sem vida. O aspecto doentio foi o que a ajudou a conseguir a comiseração do júri, além do excelente advogado e o depoimento de Harry.

– Não. Eu estava em abstinência. Incrível como uma overdose faz você rever certos conceitos da sua vida. – Draco comentou em um tom gélido, lançando um olhar de aviso para que Harry esquecesse aquele assunto de vez ou as consequências seriam extremamente desagradáveis, e voltou ao livro.

Mais um minuto depois.

– E o quinto ano?

– O quê?

– Você disse que no sexto e o sétimo ano o seu comportamento pode ser explicado pelo uso de drogas e pela pressão sob a qual você estava. Isto eu entendo. – e isto explicava muita coisa. O comportamente errático, as mudanças de humor, o fato de que ela ia se refugiar no banheiro da Murta para chorar. A perda de peso, o olhar alucinado e perdido, o desespero dela quando encurralou Dumbledore nesta mesma torre e, mesmo chapada, a hesitação em matar o velho diretor.

Mas... E antes disto?

Draco suspirou, mas não desviou o olhar do livro.

– Sobre Umbridge? – ela disse e Harry fez um sim com a cabeça que ela viu de rabo de olho. – Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda.

– Quarto ano?

– Sério mesmo, Potter?

– Sim. – outro suspiro da parte dela.

– Eu estava entendiada, te pertubar me divertia.

– Entediada. Você estava entediada. – Harry disse com descrença.

– Você não faz ideia das coisas que sou capaz de fazer quando entediada.

– Como me atormentar, por exemplo.

– Você aguenta o tranco Potter, esta sempre foi a grande graça.

– Terceiro ano. Bicuço.

– Um lapso momentâneo de julgamento. Eu fiquei curiosa, nunca tinha visto um hipogrifo, mas confesso que a minha abordagem não foi das mais brilhantes. E meu pai gosta de fazer tempestade e um copo d'água, por isso do drama em relação ao assunto.

– Segundo ano. Hermione, sangue-ruim.

– Crianças não nascem preconceituosas, elas aprendem a ser preconceituosas. Veja o seu amigo Weasley, por exemplo, porque eu não acredito que o seu desprezo pela Sonserina, casa que você nunca tinha ouvido falar, porque você nem tinha conhecimento de Hogwarts, surgiu assim do nada, ou teve embasamento histórico para existir. Logo, acredito que o seu esteriótipo sobre a casa veio de alguém. Weasley é a melhor aposta já que ele foi um dos primeiros bruxos da sua idade com quem você teve contato mais prolongado.

Ela estava dolorosamente certa, mas Harry não queria ruminar sobre isto agora, não com a cabeça enevoada pelo álcool.

– Madame Malkins, Hagrid. – Draco rolou os olhos.

– Existem razões científicas para um híbrido de bruxo com gigante ser desaprovado pela nossa sociedade. Eles são voláteis, perigosos. Hagrid, até o momento, está mostrando-se ser uma exceção a regra, mas até quando?

Silêncio após esta explicação dela.

– Acabou, ou você também quer uma justificativa para todas as minhas atitudes dos dez ao zero anos?

– Acabou. – Harry resmungou com uma voz levemente enrolada e novamente o silêncio voltou a imperar na torre, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos até que:

– Draco. – Draco bufou e fechou o livro em um estalo ao ouvir o seu nome ser chamado por Harry.

– O que foi agora, Potter?

– Draco.

– Sim? – ela respondeu entre dentes trincados.

– Não. Draco.

– Me dê essa garrafa Potter, porque você está começando a fazer menos sentindo que o usual.

– Não! – Harry disse petulante, abraçando a garrafa contra o peito como se esta fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. – Além do mais – ele riu bobamente. – não é aconselhável dar substância viciante a um ex-viciado. – e riu, risada que morreu dois segundos depois quando ele reavaliou as suas palavras e percebeu que essas foram nada agradáveis. Harry mirou olhos verdes, brilhantes e largos em Draco, apreensivo sobre qual seria a reação dela, tentando imaginar que azaração ela usaria, mas Draco somente piscou várias vezes antes de rir.

– Touché, Potter.

– Mas, Draco?

– Sim, Potter? – Draco disse no tom de quem não queria lidar com um herói do mundo mágico bêbado, mas não tinha muitas opções, não é mesmo?

– Não. Por que Draco?

– O quê?

– Draco, nome de menino. Por quê?

– O que o faz pensar que Draco é nome de menino?

– Draco é dragão em latim.

– E como se chama a fêmea de um dragão? – Draco provocou e Harry semicerrou os olhos, pensativo, tentando encontrar a resposta em seu cérebro mergulhado no álcool. Um minuto depois ele sorriu abobalhadamente por finalmente ter conseguido encontrar a resposta, e estar certo de que era a correta.

– Dragão! – disse entusiasmado e Draco riu.

– Então está aí a sua resposta. Mas se te serve de consolo, o meu nome do meio é mais _feminino_ , por assim dizer.

– E qual é?

– Segredo.

– Hum... – silêncio e então:

– Draco.

– O que é, Potter?

– Draco combina com você. Faz sentido porque seus pais te batizaram de Draco.

– É mesmo, Potter? – Draco estava se divertindo com um Harry bêbado balbuciando incoerências ao seu lado, isto sim. – Por quê?

– Porque você é bela e majestosa como um dragão. – Draco piscou e piscou, com a respiração em suspenso diante deste elogio inesperado.

– Er... Obrigada, Potter. – mas Harry não ouviu o agradecimento em um tom quase afetuoso, pois naquele momento a bebida tinha surtido o efeito desejado e o mergulhado em um sono profundo e sem sonhos. Draco sorriu ao ver a cena de Harry abraçado a garrafa de uísque, encostado contra a parede de pedra e conjurou uma manta que cobriu o grifinório do pescoço aos pés. E quando deu-se por satisfeita com o trabalho, voltou ao seu livro.

 

**oOo**

 

– E como foi o baile, Harry? – srta. Brooks perguntou e Harry deu de ombros.

Não sabia dizer como foi o baile, pois não havia ficado nem uma hora na festa e depois da conversa com Gina no gazebo, só retornara ao salão por alguns minutos para encontrar Seamus e pedir a garrafa de uísque. Da conversa que ouviu no dia seguinte, enquanto desejava morrer devido a ressaca que fazia o seu estômago revirar e a sua cabeça explodir, soube que houve algumas brigas, ponche batizado, feitiços errantes e McGonagall fazendo vista grossa para as pequenas infrações porque eles precisavam daquilo, daquela pequena explosão para finalmente dissipar a tensão que os meses pós-guerra causou.

Mas como foi a experiência de Harry no baile? Como sempre, uma porcaria.

– Não muito bom. Gina terminou comigo. – ele se ouviu dizer antes mesmo que o seu cérebro pudesse terminar de processar os seus pensamentos. A reação de Brooks a notícia foi inexistente. Não que a mesma fosse novidade. Fofoca era uma coisa que espalhava rapidamente em Hogwarts e o fim do relacionamento do herói do mundo mágico com a destemida Gina Weasley seria notícia de primeira página do Profeta Diário se este não estivesse ocupado demais noticiando as mudanças políticas, econômicas e sociais do mundo mágico após a derrota definitiva de Voldemort. O jornal agora tinha um novo dono e uma nova linha de publicação que, sinceramente, agradava Harry imensamente. Principalmente pelo fato de que ele próprio, por mais famoso que fosse, não era digno nem de uma nota de rodapé exceto se estivesse envolvido diretamente com um dos três assuntos mencionados previamente.

A Bruxa Semanal, no entanto, eram outros quinhentos.

– E como você se sentiu em relação a isto? – Harry desviou o olhar do rosto de Brooks, durante a pergunta, prendendo a sua atenção em alguns livros na estante dela por alguns segundos, antes de voltar-se para a conselheira.

– Acho que eu deveria dizer que estou me sentindo péssimo e que não queria que isto acontecesse.

– E o que você quer realmente dizer?

– Que não me sinto tão ruim assim. Magoou, sim, mas não partiu o meu coração. Instintivamente eu sempre soube que não iria dar certo, que Gina era uma comodidade, a garota da casa ao lado, aquilo que todos esperassem que acontecesse. E se eu for realmente sincero, digo que estou até aliviado que acabou, e decepcionado.

– Decepcionado? Por quê?

– Por ter falhado? Mesmo sabendo que o relacionamento iria fracassar, eu ainda sim deveria ter tentado evitar o fracasso, mas não tentei. – Brooks sorriu calmamente para ele.

– Harry, você só tem dezoito anos. Este é o quê? O seu segundo relacionamento? Homens e mulheres mais velhos e mais maduros que você, com vários relacionamentos nas costas, anos de experiência, falham do mesmo jeito. Fracassar é um processo natural. Tentar de novo, também. Não se cobre muito. Você é novo, você tem uma vida inteira pela frente.

– É. – Harry respondeu moroso. Este era o grande problema, não era? Ele tinha uma vida inteira pela frente e não fazia ideia do que fazer com ela.

– Vendo que hoje você se abriu mais do que nas nossas sessões prévias, acredito que tenha adotado a ideia do diário. – Harry ruborizou. Depois de muita hesitação, ele resolveu dar ao diário uma chance. Colocou uns feitiços de proteção no caderno e passou ao menos uma meia hora encarando a folha em branco, sem saber o que escrever. Então, após algum tempo, resolveu começar com coisas simples, contar como foi o seu dia, o que havia acontecido de diferente e, ao terminar, sentiu-se estranhamente mais leve.

Isto havia sido há uma semana. Agora Harry fazia de sua rotina escrever no diário toda a noite, antes de dormir. Algumas vezes ele esperava que o caderno respondesse alguns de seus questionamento, até que percebia que estava sendo idiota e fechava o mesmo com força, o escondendo no fundo de seu malão sob várias mudas de roupa.

– Amanhã vai ser o primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada. Nervoso? – Harry, no começo, possuiu certa relutância em conversar com Brooks. A sua experiência com terapeutas era nula, mas ele esperava alguém mais intromedito, mais uma pessoa querendo fuçar a sua vida e a sua cabeça, e ficou aliviado em ver que não era bem assim. Brooks era paciente, não forçava nada de Harry, ambos podiam ficar a sessão inteira em silêncio, apenas se olhando e quando ela fazia as perguntas, geralmente eram coisas banais, para quebrar o gelo.

– Um pouco. E um pouco excitado também. – ao menos a paixão por Quadribol Harry não havia perdido. Havia tanta coisa que ele tinha perdido após a guerra, além de amigos e família. O controle das suas emoções era uma dessas coisas. Na maior parte do tempo, Harry sentia-se dormente por dentro, desconectado do mundo. Suas reações ao ambiente ao seu redor eram instintivas, automáticas, ele sorria quando a situação pedia, concordava com os amigos somente para não criar conflitos, namorava Gina por conveniência, mas nunca estava inteiramente investido na situação. Os únicos momentos em que a centelha de alguma coisa piscava dentro dele era quando encontrava com Draco. E, agora, com o Quadribol.

– Desejo sorte a você no jogo de amanhã. – Brooks disse com um sorriso no momento em que o relógio apitou, indicando o fim da sessão.

– Obrigado. – Harry agradeceu, erguendo-se da poltrona e saindo da sala sentindo-se melhor do que antes.

É, terapia não era tão ruim assim.

 

**oOo**

 

Draco nem piscou quando Harry largou a mochila ao seu lado, sob a grande janela de observação da Torre de Astronomia. A única manifestação dela foi olhá-lo por sob uma mecha de cabelo e então voltar a atenção ao seu livro, dizendo em seguida:

– Potter, as pessoas evitam esta torre por uma razão. Por que então você se submete a tortura de vir aqui?

– Por que você se submete? – os alunos evitavam a torre porque ali foi a morte de Dumbledore, mas nenhum deles presenciou a cena por inteiro como Draco e Harry, apenas viram o desfecho.

– Porque os outros a evitam. E eu tenho uma grande tendência em buscar lugares tranquilos e silenciosos para pensar. – nisto ela lançou um olhar significativo para Harry, um que gritava “se manda, Potter!” e que Harry veementemente ignorou em favor de sentar-se ao lado dela, tendo a mochila como único obstáculo entre os seus corpos.

– Então, – Harry começou para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor que havia entre eles. – primeiro jogo da temporada. Nervosa? – a resposta de Draco foi grunhir e deixar a cabeça cair para trás até tocar a pedra fria as suas costas.

– Pelas barbas de Merlin, por que eu? – ela resmungou. – Potter, por que você quer tanto me pertubar? Que prazer mórbido é este de querer a minha companhia quando sempre fez questão de me evitar? Ou deixar claro que nunca gostou de mim? – e o olhar cinzento de Draco fixou-se em Harry por um tempo até que as sobrancelhas dela arquearam. – Entendi.

– Entendeu? O quê?

– Estresse pós-traumático, Potter, é o que a sua conselheira diz que você tem, o que os seus amigos acham que você tem, que todo o mundo mágico acha que você tem por causa do que você viveu, mas não é o que você tem. A sua apatia em relação ao mundo ao redor é visível, desde o momento em que você não foi mais preciso pelo mundo mágico e não há mais ninguém querendo te matar, mas isto não se deve a estresse. Você passou anos vivendo de adrenalina, como um viciado, sempre chapado e ligado em 220 volts, esperando pela próxima descarga acontecer a qualquer momento, o próximo ataque, e agora que não tem mais a sua droga preferida a mão, está sofrendo de abstinência profunda. A sua depressão não é estresse, a sua insônia e pesadelos, as mãos trêmulas não são traumas causados pela guerra, Potter. Você não está traumatizado pela guerra, você sente falta dela.

“Você sente falta do perigo, sente falta do desconhecido, sente falta do futuro incerto, das atenções sobre você, da dependência que as pessoas tinham de você, porque você passou dez anos da sua vida sendo considerado um nada e subitamente você era tudo para centenas, milhares de pessoas. A esperança do mundo mágico. Você se sentiu alguma coisa, se sentiu alguém, quando teve anos de identidade apagados pelos seus tios. Agora você é mais um na multidão. Agora que a guerra acabou, os julgamentos foram feitos, seu depoimento recolhido, testemunhos dados e prêmios distribuídos, você foi esquecido. Quem é Harry Potter? Um garoto qualquer e sem importância, e isto te mata. Você não quer ser normal, Potter, como você sempre clamou querer. Por anos mentiu para si mesmo e agora não sabe reagir diante da verdade porque se sente culpado, mesquinho em admitir esta verdade.”

Harry engoliu em seco, com o coração palpitando enloquecidamente em seu peito, querendo entender em que momento isto tudo aconteceu, de onde Draco tirou todas aquelas deduções tão certeiras sobre ele, ideias que ele estava há meses tentando negar a si mesmo.

– Que é? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca e Draco inclinou-se em sua direção, dobrando-se sobre a mochila de modo que os lábios mornos e úmidos quase tocaram o lóbulo da orelha de Harry, que tremeu quando o hálito quente foi soprado contra a sua pele quando ela sussurrou:

– Você não quer ser normal.

Draco recuou, mas o seu rosto ainda estava perigosamente próximo do de Harry que tremia e tentava controlar a sua respiração e o seu coração saltitante. Por um minuto eles ficaram assim, cara a cara, se encarando, tão perto que poderiam se beijar e então Draco recuou e voltou a sua posição de antes, reabrindo o livro e o ajeitando sobre as pernas cruzadas.

– Okay. – Harry disse quando a sua respiração finalmente se estabilizou e o seu coração parou de bater enlouquecidamente dentro de seu peito. – Eu não quero ser normal. Mas ser normal hoje em dia já saiu de moda, não acha?

– Potter, o que exatamente você está fazendo aqui? – Harry deu de ombros diante da pergunta de Draco. Não tinha exatamente certeza, tudo o que sabia era que queria um lugar quieto para ficar, longe de olhos curiosos, longe de Gina com quem a sua relação no momento, agora que tinham terminado, estava bem tensa. Longe de Ron que dividia-se entre ficar irritado com ele por ter partido o coração de sua irmã e consolá-lo, por achar que as atitudes apáticas de Harry eram resultado do final do namoro. Longe de Hermione que tentava animá-lo com propostas para a campanha a favor da política de integração e do fato de que ela não calava a boca sobre Draco Malfoy.

Se Harry não conhecesse bem a amiga, diria que ela estava apaixonada pela sonserina. Tudo que saía da boca de Hermione hoje eram coisas sobre os NIEMs, a política de integração e sobre a brilhante campanha que Draco estava fazendo. E tudo o que Harry queria no momento era _não_ pensar em Draco Malfoy, mas desde quando o seu cérebro o ouvia? Porque no momento em que ele abriu o Mapa do Maroto para procurar algum canto do castelo que lhe trouxesse um pouco de paz, e viu o pontinho indicando D. Malfoy na Torre de Astronomia, ele não pensou duas vezes em correr para lá.

– Você disse que eu não quero ser normal. Então ter uma conversa amigável com você não seria uma coisa normal, não é mesmo? – Harry provocou e Draco deu a ele um sorriso escarninho.

– Mostrando o seu lado rebelde, Potter? Que ousado. – Harry riu, uma risada que fazia tempos não saía de dentro de si. A piada não havia sido assim tão boa, mas toda a situação em si era ridícula e ao mesmo tempo libertadora. Quando finalmente ele se acalmou, Draco o observava pacientemente, esperando pelo seu próximo passo.

– Então, o jogo amanhã, Sonserina x Grifinória. Excitada?

– Extremamente, Potter. Principalmente porque eu vou chutar o seu traseiro de forma magistral, para toda Hogwarts ver.

– Eu não contaria com isto, Malfoy. Outros tentaram, muitos falharam. Eu sou imbatível, esqueceu?

– Ah, como eu poderia esquecer? Você é o menino que sobreviveu. Duas vezes.

– Duas?

– Minha mãe me contou do encontro entre você e Voldemort na floresta. Fascinante.

– Pois então, prova maior de que você irá fracassar.

– Potter, Potter, Potter. Eu tenho armas para usar que a sua imaginação limitada não conseguiria conjecturar.

– Como o quê, por exemplo? – Draco fechou o livro em um estalo, ajoelhou-se e inclinou-se novamente sobre Harry que sentiu todos os músculos do seu corpo congelarem e a sua respiração parar por um momento.

– Isto é para eu saber. – ela murmurou bem perto de seu rosto, com o seu perfume gostoso de alfazema invadindo as narinas de Harry e o embriagando com a sua essência. – E você descobrir. – e, para o choque do grifinório, ela o beijou. Um roçar rápido de lábios que não durou um segundo, e então Draco estava de pé, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, e deixando a Torre de Astronomia as pressas.

Harry ficou para trás, obviamente, ainda atônito, com os olhos largos e uma única pergunta repetindo em sua mente:

O que diabos aconteceu?

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Grifinória perdeu. Para o choque de seus ávidos torcedores, da professora McGonagall e principalmente de Harry. Não que a perda fosse grande coisa, era o primeiro jogo da temporada, eles ainda teriam tempo para se recuperar. Mas a questão era que o jogo era um clássico, foi contra a Sonserina, Draco nunca capturou um pomo em competições contra Harry desde que se tornou apanhadora da equipe, mas naquele sábado ensolarado de início de outono, ela fez o impossível, ela venceu Harry no campo e o garoto nem fazia ideia de como.

Draco não havia feito nada de diferente, exceto beijá-lo no dia anterior e deixá-lo com a mente a mil por hora, o coração aos pulos cada vez que via o reflexo de um cabelo platinado pelos corredores e imaginando quais reações ele teria se o beijo tivesse sido algo mais que um simples selinho. Draco também não usava nada diferente naquela manhã. O uniforme padrão de Quadribol com as cores da Sonserina, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, a vassoura era uma Firebolt, modelo já ultrapassado, mas ainda bem eficiente. Os olhos dela não encontraram os de Harry quando os times aproximaram-se do centro do campo para trocarem cumprimentos. Em nenhum momento da partida ela ficou na cola de Harry, esperando que ele localizasse o pomo. Na verdade, durante todo o jogo, Draco permaneceu pairando metros acima do centro do campo, olhando tudo ao seu redor com ávida atenção e ignorando o mundo a sua volta. E então, depois de uma hora e meia de partida ela emborcou a vassoura para a esquerda e disparou na direção das bases dos aros do gol da Grifinória.

Harry não a seguiu, porque o pomo não estava nem perto de para onde Draco estava indo, o pomo tinha acabado de passar em frente aos seus olhos e tomava a direção oposta e Harry estava em seu encalço. Mas então, quando os seus dedos estavam quase tocando a bolinha, o pomo virou abruptamente para a esquerda, mudou de rumo, obrigando Harry a fazer uma curva fechada com a vassoura em alta velocidade, quase caindo dela, e voou exatamente na direção de Draco. Diretamente nas mãos dela, como se tivesse sido convocado pela garota.

O estádio ficou em absoluto silêncio diante desta surpreendente captura do pomo, até mesmo a locução demorou para reagir antes de Dean gritar:

– E Draco Malfoy captura o pomo de ouro para a Sonserina! – e a torcida da Sonserina explodiu em gritos de comemoração.

Draco desceu da vassoura com a altivez de uma rainha. O pomo, agora desativado, era arremessado para cima e para baixo em sua mão e se Harry não soubesse que levar a varinha para o campo era contra as regras do jogo, ou que o pomo possuía proteções contra feitiços de convocação, poderia jurar que Draco armou para conseguir aquela vitória.

– Eu disse que iria vencer, Potter. E que as minhas armas estavam além da sua imaginação. – Draco disse quando encontrou Harry a caminho dos vestiários e Harry a parou com uma mão em seu ombro quando algo lhe ocorreu.

– Como você sabia?

– O quê? – ambos os times pararam ao redor deles quando viram Harry impedir Draco de entrar no vestiário.

– Você foi para o outro lado do campo, você esperou o pomo ir até você. Você sabia que o pomo faria a curva. Como?

– Tente adivinhar Potter. – foi a resposta enigmática dela, antes de dar um passo para o lado, desvencilhando-se da mão de Harry, e entrar nos vestiários, seguida pelos colegas.

Harry ficou ruminando a resposta de Draco pelo resto da tarde e agora em frente a lareira da sala comunal. Várias teorias passaram pela sua cabeça, mas nenhuma fazia sentido algum. A única mais viável era que Draco era uma espécie de vidente, mas aí, se ela fosse, não teria se metido em toda confusão que se meteu, porque saberia o resultado de tudo antes mesmo das coisas ocorreram.

– Ela é um gênio. – Hermione comentou ao sentar-se ao seu lado, tirando a atenção de Ron da partida de xadrez que jogava com Seamus para desestressar. A perda da Grifinória deixara todos levemente deprimidos naquele final de tarde. Chutar o traseiro da Sonserina era uma diversão mórbida que eles tinham, especialmente quando era chutar o traseiro da Sonserina no Quadribol.

– Hermione, se você for cantar as qualidades de Malfoy mais uma vez, eu acho que vou vomitar. – Ron falou com um grunhido, igualmente cansado de ouvir a namorada falar sobre a colega sonserina e Hermione rolou os olhos.

– Não, seus estúpidos! Vocês querem saber como ela conseguiu pegar o pomo. Ela é um gênio.

– Hermione... – Harry disse em tom de advertência, porque a amiga estava sendo tão enigmática quanto Draco foi com a sua resposta.

– Draco Malfoy é uma criança prodígio. Um gênio certificado. Ela é inteligente. Eu não estou falando de estudiosa, esperta. Ela é inteligente. De QI extremamente elevado. Foi assim que ela venceu vocês. Ela usou Matemática e Física para calcular as probabilidades de posição do pomo de ouro durante o seu voo. Um cálculo arriscado, pois o curso do pomo é errático, mas que desta vez deu certo.

– Ela é inteligente... Super inteligente? – Harry repetiu bestamente e Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Espera aí, como você sabe disto? – Ron perguntou.

– Ela me contou. – a resposta de Hermione pegou todos de surpresa.

– Ela mentiu. – Harry disse categórico. – Se ela fosse um gênio, ela iria esfregar isto na nossa cara todos os dias, como sempre esfregou a sua fortuna e o seu status social. – os grifinórios que os cercavam concordaram com Harry e Hermione rolou os olhos naquela expressão que significava “eu estou cercada de gente estúpida”.

– Se você é um gênio vivendo em uma sociedade em guerra e o seu pai é um servo abertamente declarado de um dos maiores bruxos das trevas conhecido, você não vai querer divulgar esta informação, vai? Imagina o que Voldemort poderia fazer, conseguiria ser capaz de alcançar, sabendo que a filha de um dos seus seguidores é extremamente poderosa intelectualmente e magicamente. Talvez mais do que ele.

– Voldemort a mataria. – Seamus declarou. – Eliminaria a concorrência. – e a ideia de Draco Malfoy morta fez algo desagradável comprimir os pulmões de Harry e deixá-lo momentaneamente sem ar.

– Voldemort era um psicopata, mas ele não era estúpido. Ele veria vantagens em tê-la ao seu lado. Provavelmente percebeu que ela era esperta para ter dado a ela a missão de consertar o Armário Sumidouro, mas Draco sempre escondeu com maestria sua verdadeia capacidade, então ele apenas viu uma garotinha esperta, quando na verdade ela é extremamente inteligente.

– E Malfoy te contou tudo isto, do nada? Um segredo que ela guardou por anos e ela contou para você? – porque a explicação de Hermione não fazia sentido para Harry e a cara de culpada que a amiga fez lhe disse que tinha mais coisas nessa história do que ela estava contando.

– Talvez eu tenha fuçado um pouco sobre o assunto. Algo não estava certo desde aquele trabalho de Poções que vocês fizeram juntos. As anotações eram elaboradas demais, até para mim. E então aquele confronto com Hawthorne e a campanha brilhante que ela montou. E o fato de que eu acessei o histórico escolar dela. Em todos os seus anos de Hogwarts, Malfoy só teve notas EE.

– E? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

– Em _todas_ as matérias, a nota dela foi EE. Ninguém tira uma nota apenas, por seis anos, se não faz isto de forma proposital. E para conseguir isto tem que ser além de esperto, tem que ser genial. Eu me esforço para tirar o máximo de Extraordinários possíveis, mas vez ou outra eu tiro um EE. Eu sempre estou na biblioteca, jamais vi Draco lá estudando, jamais a vi entregar deveres de casa no prazo ou com o detalhamento que foi aquele trabalho de Poções. Jamais a vi ser nada além de uma aluna mediana e ainda sim, ela só tem EE. Ela fez isto de propósito e, quando a confrontei sobre isto, ela me disse que o fez porque estava entediada.

E esta era a resposta padrão de Draco ultimamente, pelo que Harry percebeu. Qualquer atitude arrogante dela a razão para isto era o tédio.

– E então eu lembrei de um estudo que eu li há alguns anos sobre crianças prodígios. – Hermione continuou. – Elas se entediam fácil se não tiverem a mente sempre estimulada, e o tédio pode levar a atitudes nada convencionais. Geralmente a mudanças bruscas de humor e, em casos severos, a atos de violência. Possuem atenção esparsa, são inquietas e antissociais e de raro apego. Malfoy tem colegas que sempre a cercam, mas não tem muitos amigos, isto se tiver algum, as suas variações de humor são famosas, sua concentração é inexistente e ela com dezesseis anos consertou um objeto mágico extremamente poderoso, que requeriria um profissional qualificado e com anos de experiência para fazer o trabalho. E quando eu coloquei todas as cartas na mesa ela riu e me disse: “finalmente pensando fora da caixinha Granger. Estou impressionada”.

– Pensar fora da caixinha?

– Uma piada entre nós. – Hermione respondeu ao namorado.

– Você tem piadas internas com Malfoy? – Harry disse, chocado, e Hermione deu de ombros.

– Depois que você passa as várias camadas de cretinice, falta de tato, arrogância, petulância e pedantismo, a companhia dela até que é agradável.

– Se ela é tão inteligente assim, por que se uniu a Voldemort? – Ron fez a pergunta que estava martelando na cabeça de Harry, além de outras que o fez sair do sofá em um pulo.

– Harry! – Hermione gritou pelo seu nome, mas ele não parou as passadas largas em direção a saída da sala, não freou para ver se o colega de casa que ele derrubou em sua pressa ao deixar a torre estava bem, apenas continuou andando, deixando as suas pernas o levarem pelo caminho familiar, pelos corredores conhecidos, pelas escadarias, até a plataforma com o enorme telescópio e para a garota que, como sempre, estava sentada sob o beiral da janela.

– Um gênio?! Para um gênio você é a criatura mais estúpida que eu já conheci! – Harry esbravejou com a raiva e a frustração borbulhando dentro dele e gladiando para saber que imperaria neste momento.

– Granger te contou, eu vejo. – Draco disse calmamente e isto enfureceu Harry ainda mais.

– Dumbledore tentou te ajudar! Snape tentou te ajudar! Quem mais tentou e você disse não porque o seu orgulho imbecil a impediu? Porque você achou que conseguiria resolver isto sozinha porque “eu sou Draco Malfoy, eu sou um gênio, não preciso da ajuda de ninguém!”?

Draco fechou o livro num estalo, mais um dos vários que ele sempre a flagrara lendo e que ele nunca deu atenção, até agora. Até ver que na capa estava escrito “Física Termonuclear”. Claro, ela era um gênio, óbvio que ela leria coisas além da compreensão de Harry, e isto o enfureceu mais. O olhar duro dela sobre ele, como se o errado fosse ele, não ajudou na situação.

– Dumbledore deveria me agradecer.

– Agradecer?! – Harry riu com escárnio. – Pelo quê? Por uma garota chapada ter deixado Comensais da Morte entrarem na escola dele? Por ter tentado matá-lo? Por ser a causa da morte de vários alunos durante esta invasão? Claro, está certíssima, ele deveria ter caído as seus pés e venerado a sua genialidade! – Draco levantou-se de supetão e Harry sentiu algo cruel brotar dentro de si diante da satisfação de vê-la mirá-lo com a mesma fúria que ele expressava naquele momento.

– Tudo foi bem calculado, Potter. As falhas na tentativa de matar Dumbledore foram para dar tempo a ele de encontrar as Horcruxes. Eu sabia que Snape era um espião, fiel a Dumbledore, mas até o meu julgamento e a mostra das memórias dele eu não sabia o porquê da fidelidade dele. Lily Potter era a razão dele ter mudado de lado. Culpa foi a razão dele ter mudado de lado, mas eu não sabia disto, portanto não sabia se podia realmente confiar nele.

– Snape fez...

– O Voto Perpétuo? Disto também sei. Mas o Voto Perpétuo, ao contrário do que você possa pensar, pode ser quebrado. Nenhum feitiço é irreversível. Qualquer bruxo inteligente que os criou sempre criou um contra-feitiço por garantia.

– O Avada Kedavra...

– Necromancia, Potter. Necromancia.

– Você quase matou Ron, feriu Kate, para dar a Dumbledore mais tempo? – a lógica dela era boa, mas era estúpida.

– Não foi minha culpa se a estúpida da Bell abriu a caixa, ou Dumbledore ter dado o vinho a Slughorn. Existem váriaveis que até mesmo para mim ficam difíceis de prever.

– Mas Dumbledore ofereceu ajuda e ainda sim, você recusou.

– E ele iria me ajudar como? Do túmulo? Ele estava morrendo e eu sabia disto. As promessas dele eram vazias, Potter. Logo, eu escolhi a opção que me daria mais tempo para pensar em outro modo de salvar a minha família.

– E entre uma dose e outra de um entorpencente qualquer, você conseguiu encontrar esta opção? – Harry disse venenoso e Draco soltou uma breve risada seca e sem vida.

– Hilário você me julgando, o garoto que sente falta da guerra. Que sente falta do campo de batalha, das mortes, da adrenalina. Você me julgando é no mínimo hipocrisia.

– Eu te julgo porque sempre pensei que você seria mais esperta do que isto. Sempre pensei...

– Não sei que tipo de ilusão você criou sobre a minha pessoa dentro da sua cabeça, Potter, mas mate-a agora antes de ficar mais desapontado com a realidade do que você está.

– Não! – Harry disse convicto e deu um passo a frente e outro, e mais outro, até ficar bem próximo de Draco. – Eu não vou mais deixar pré-conceitos e opiniões de terceiros influenciarem os meus julgamentos.

– Mesmo quando eles estiverem certos? Se o que você espera é encontrar uma Draco Malfoy diferente no pós-guerra, só porque você teve a rara oportunidade de presenciar os meus momentos de fraqueza, não se engane Potter. A guerra não me mudou, apenas me deu outras convicções.

– Mentira! – Harry acusou, dando outro passo a frente a ponto de não ter nada mais que apenas uns poucos milímetros entre ele e Malfoy.

– Potter... – Draco disse em um tom de aviso, em um tom para que ele não continuasse a provocando, mas Harry continuou provocando, com o seu sorriso de canto de boca e o brilho em seus olhos que dizia: “te peguei”. Ele tinha desvendado Draco Malfoy. Depois de anos, ele finalmente tinha desvendado Draco Malfoy e, surpreendentemente, ela não era tão complexa como ele pensava, ou o quanto ela achava ser.

Draco Malfoy era uma criatura de sentimentos intensos, de profundo querer. As suas emoções estavam sempre a flor da pele, o seu coração sempre em risco de ser usado e abusado, então ela se escondia sob a sua arrogância, sob a sua inteligência. Construía muros de areia ao redor de seu coração e que corriam o risco de desabar a qualquer sopro de vento. Harry via isto. Via porque Draco Malfoy foi ao fundo do poço e voltou para salvar a sua família, porque ela poderia não reconhecê-los, mas ela tinha amigos fiéis. Pansy gritara para a garota, no primeiro dia de aula, que voltara para Hogwarts por causa dela. Crabbe e Goyle sempre a acompanharam com ares de irmãos super protetores pronto para socarem quem bancasse o engraçadinho com ela. Astoria, uma lufa-lufa, era amiga de Draco. O que Astoria via em Draco para querê-la como amiga? Era o que Harry sempre se perguntou e agora sabia a resposta.

Draco era fascinante em sua simplicidade. Ela era humana, afinal, e Harry queria enloquecidamente beijar esta Draco humana

– Não Potter. – mas ela não o deixou quando espalmou a mão no peito do grifinório, impedindo que ele fechasse a distância entre eles e selasse os seus lábios em um beijo.

– Draco... – Harry disse em um sussurro. Ele via nas pupilas dilatadas dela, no roseado de suas bochechas, no modo como o seu peito subia e descia em uma respiração rápida, que ela também estava sendo afetada por aquela tensão sexual que surgiu entre eles, que ela também queria este beijo. Então por que o impedia?

– Não Potter. – ela repetiu em uma voz quase sumida. – Eu não mudei durante a guerra. Minhas convicções mudaram. E entre elas, a de não deixar ninguém mais entrar. – ela recuou um passo e Harry segurou o seu pulso, impedindo a sua fuga.

– Draco...

– Não. Eu não posso, eu _não vou_ passar por isto de novo. – ela soltou-se de Harry e com um gesto de mão convocou a sua mochila que voou diretamente para o seu ombro.

– De novo?

– Boa noite, Potter. – Draco o cortou antes que ele pudesse inquirir mais alguma coisa que ela não quisesse explicar, e foi embora, deixando naquela torre apenas o eco de seus passos e um Harry muito confuso.

 

**oOo**

 

– Harry? – srta. Brooks chamou em um tom preocupado. Nas últimas semanas eles tinham feito bastante progresso em suas sessões, mas hoje Harry não dissera uma palavra, apenas ficava olhando para além da janela atrás de Brooks e por mais que ela tentasse iniciar uma conversa com as suas típicas perguntas quebra-gelo, ele apenas fazia um ruído do fundo da garganta mas não dizia nada.

Harry não estava disposto a falar hoje, não depois da notícia que ele recebeu assim que acordou pela manhã.

Ao descer para o café, a primeira coisa que Harry notou foi a gritante ausência de uma certa sonserina, que não saía de seus pensamentos, na mesa da casa. Por um segundo Harry pensou que ela pudesse estar o evitando, mas a ideia era simplesmente ridícula demais para ser considerada. Draco não teria razões para evitá-lo, ainda mais na segurança da mesa de sua própria casa. E então ele notou que não era apenas Draco perdendo o café da manhã. Nott, Parkinson e Bulstrode também não estavam lá. E quando sentou-se a sua mesa, ele descobriu o porquê.

Hermione tinha o Profeta Diário aberto e a sua expressão era de puro enterro. No topo da página que lia havia uma foto carrancuda de Gregory Goyle e a chamada: “a derrocada continua”.

A família Goyle foi uma que realmente ficou arruinada com a guerra. O embargo do Ministério da fortuna da família para pagar multas de guerra os deixou na pobreza. Diferente dos Malfoy. Narcissa Black tinha a sua própria fortuna e esta não foi tocada, não depois que o Ministério ficou sabendo que Harry tinha uma dívida bruxa com a mulher. Isto apenas foi o suficiente para liberá-la de todas as acusações e isentá-la da punição das multas. Draco teve a fortuna embargada, mas após tudo ser pago, ela não ficou pobre, apenas menos rica. O nome e o status dela que perderam o poder na sociedade mágica. A situação monetária continuava estável. Mas nem todos os ex-Comensais da Morte eram podres de ricos como os Malfoy. Os Goyle eram um desses exemplos e agora, nem mais de exemplo eles serviriam.

A chamada não dava muita pista do que aconteceu, mas o texto foi bem explicativo:

Gregory Goyle se matou evenenado.

Harry não soube o que pensar disto. Não conheceu Goyle além do básico. Para ele, o garoto não passava de um brutamontes pouco inteligente que seguia Malfoy e obedecia as suas ordens como um cão fiel. Harry várias vezes considerou se o colega não estivesse apaixonado por Draco mas jamais investiu neste amor porque vamos ser realistas, Draco não era a criatura mais fácil de se aproximar na face da Terra. Harry não sabia o que pensar ou o que sentir porque não conheceu Goyle, nunca fez esforço algum para conhecê-lo, pois o garoto sempre foi igualmente desagradável com ele como Draco mas, depois de alguns minutos digerindo aquela informação, ele surpreendeu-se ao sentir um arroubo de empatia por Goyle. Não deveria ser fácil ter o mundo que ele sempre tomou como verdade arrancado de sob os seus pés. Harry também simpatizava com os sonserinos ausentes. Não deveria ser fácil ver mais um dos seus ser tragado pelo vácuo que o pós-guerra criou para aqueles que lutaram pelo lado perdedor.

– Gostaria de falar sobre isto, Harry? – a srta. Brooks perguntou e Harry desviou o olhar da janela para ela.

– Falar sobre o quê?

– Sobre o que está te incomodando?

– Você sabe o que me incomoda. – era o que incomodava a maioria das pessoas que teve o mínimo contato que fosse com Gregory Goyle. E todas essas pessoas carregavam a mesma expressão de choque no rosto, não podendo acreditar que isto tenha acontecido. A visão deturpada de que sangue-puros eram orgulhosos demais para cometerem a heresia de se matarem porque não aguentavam a pressão parecia ter sido desfeita no momento em que a notícia saiu no jornal.

Harry se perguntava de onde vinha esta ideia de orgulho da linhagem. Os Weasley não eram assim, mas talvez fosse uma boa hora para Harry deixar de usar os Weasley como referência para as famílias no mundo mágico, quando na verdade eles eram a anomalia. A comunidade bruxa era um lugar de grandes avanços mágicos e uma quantidade expressiva de ideias retrógradas em comparação a trouxa. O isolamento não apenas garantiu a segurança dos bruxos, como os deixou estagnados no tempo. E como Draco pontuou no Clube de Debate, havia muita coisa na cultura mágica que para alguém que foi criado por trouxas como Harry ainda era um mistério, o que fazia algumas situações não terem sentido algum.

Sim, havia uma segregação subliminar após a guerra, baseada no medo causado por Voldemort e que ainda estava entranhado na sociedade. A existência de Comensais e simpatizantes era a manifestação física deste medo, a lembrança constante da existência deste, mesmo que agora a causa do medo tivesse morrido, e ninguém sentiria remorso algum se eles fossem exilados e esquecidos para sempre.

Nos primeiros meses após o fim da guerra, entre contabilizar baixas, enterros, cerimônias de premiação, expurgação dos corruptos do Ministério por Shacklebolt, elegido as pressas para o cargo, surgiram alguns grupos mais radicais que pregavam que Comensal bom era Comensal morto e que esta história de que alguns Comensais foram coagidos por pais e familiares a unirem-se a causa do Lorde das Trevas era lorota, que eles deviam ser igualmente punidos porque da última vez que o Ministério foi leniente com esses casos, Voldemort teve homens livres para infiltrarem-se em todos os viéis de poder do mundo mágico e assim abrir caminho e facilitar o retorno triunfal e devastador do Lorde das Trevas.

Alguns mais paranoicos até mesmo questionavam se Voldemort estava realmente morto. Harry sempre dizia que viraria a mão na cara desses que pensavam tal absurdo se um dia os encontrasse, e dane-se a sua reputação. Ele não passou meses correndo atrás de Horcruxes, não ofereceu-se como sacrifício no meio de uma floresta escura e cercado pelo inimigo, não duelou aos olhos de todo contra Voldemort e viu com prazer a maldição imperdoável ricochetear mais uma vez, como uma ironia do destino, já que toda aquela história começou com um infeliz ricochete, para vir um sequelado qualquer dizer que Harry não tinha feito o seu trabalho direito.

Harry fez o seu trabalho com perfeição e as cinzas de Voldemort, guardadas nas profundezas do Ministério e sob dezenas de feitiços de proteção era a prova disto.

– E como você se sente sobre isto? Sobre a morte do sr. Goyle? – Harry deu de ombros.

– Goyle e eu não éramos próximos, mal o conhecia.

– Mas ainda sim se sente afetado pela morte. Por quê? – Harry desviou mais uma vez o olhar para a janela. Chovia lá fora e uma névoa baixa cobria toda a paisagem. Era como se o clima também estivesse chorando a morte de Gregory Goyle.

Depois de um minuto em silêncio, ponderando, ele voltou a atenção para Brooks.

– Porque eu pensei que quando a guerra acabasse, as mortes causadas por ela acabariam. O sofrimento causado por Voldemort acabaria, mas eu me enganei e a sensação que eu tenho é que, no fim, eu falhei. Me chamam de o salvador do mundo mágico, mas eu não sou capaz de salvar ninguém, isto sim.

– Harry. – Brooks disse em um tom bondoso. – Não preciso repetir que isto não é culpa sua, preciso? – Harry suspirou e desviou o olhar pela terceira vez antes de responder:

– Não, não precisa. Mas isto não muda o fato de que me sinto culpado.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

A presença de Draco naquela sala causava tamanho contraste que parecia uma pintura. Lá estava uma bela jovem elegantemente vestida com um vestido preto até os joelhos, sobretudo cinza-chumbo de mesmo comprimento, saltos pretos e meia calça de mesma cor. Os cabelos claros estavam presos em um coque com tranças no topo da cabeça, as mãos estavam escondidas nos bolsos do sobretudo e os olhos cinzentos percorriam o cenário ao seu redor com um brilho de contemplação e pesar.

Gregory e ela não estavam se falando há alguns meses desde a morte de Vincent. Ambos os garotos sempre tiveram uma ligação que Draco nunca conseguiu entender e Gregory pode nunca ter falado em sua cara, mas ela viu em seus olhos a culpa. Greg se culpava e a culpava pela morte de Vincent. Draco também se culpou, a morte de Vincent era mais um pecado para adicionar aos vários que anos de penitência jamais conseguiriam pagar. Ela se culpou pelo seu deslize, por ter deixando as emoções dominarem a sua razão, por ter se importado demais. Se importar não apenas quase a levou a ruína, como a todos a sua volta.

Draco tinha plena consciência de que era uma doença. Ela entrava na vida das pessoas de forma sorrateira e inocente e, quando eles se davam conta, já tinha causado estragos irreversíveis, consumido todos até a última gota de sangue. Foi assim com Pansy, que sofreu em seu nome e a quem Draco não conseguiu proteger durante a guerra até ser tarde demais. Foi assim com Gregory e Vincent, que aproximaram-se daquela menina bonita, como insetos se aproximam da luz, atraídos pela estranha força magnética que era Draco. E ela bem que tentou mantê-los a uma distância segura quando percebeu que repelí-los seria inútil. Ambos os garotos não eram muito brilhantes, mas eram leais. Mas então o sexto ano entrou em sua vida como uma tempestade tropical. Nada fazia sentido, tudo estava exarcebado, emoção e razão, e ela só queria um momento de silêncio para conseguir pensar.

As drogas lhe trouxeram este momento.

Feitas na cozinha de sua própria casa, na calada da noite, sob os olhares reprovadores e temerosos dos elfos domésticos. E mesmo assim, mesmo com toda a loucura que foi Draco durante o sexto e sétimo ano, Vincent e Greg continuaram lá, como as sombras fiéis que eram.

E então veio a Batalha de Hogwarts e uma Draco fora de seu juízo perfeito, com a cabeça afundada em entorpecentes, achou que seria uma brilhante ideia capturar Harry Potter e entregá-lo pra Voldemort. Draco nem lembrava quais cálculos de probabilidade ela fez para chegar a esta conclusão estúpida. Provavelmente, na época, os resultados fizeram algum correlato sentido quando hoje só provavam o nível de desespero em que ela se encontrava. E o desespero a levou a Sala Precisa, a morte de Vincent. Draco às vezes gostava de considerar o que teria acontecido se ela também tivesse morrido naquele fogo, sido eliminada dessa equação do caos, mas as respostas que obtinha não eram exatamente agradáveis.

Draco era uma doença que as pessoas recusavam a tratar e já que eles faziam isto, era a sua obrigação evitar que eles fossem infectados ainda mais. Pena que Potter não recebeu o memorando.

Ela não deveria estar surpresa. Harry Potter vivia para desafiar as probabilidades e arriscar-se era o seu mantra. Mas Draco não estava muito disposta a causar estragos no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Arruinar a vida dele não tinha a mesma graça de antes, então o melhor a fazer era manter distância e tentar compreender o que aconteceu aqui.

Gregory Goyle não foi o garoto mais brilhante da turma, mas também não era um covarde. O fundo do poço seria o seu reino se assim ele desejasse, não o seu túmulo.

Como esperado, o apartamento ao seu redor era um atestado da decadência do último dos Goyle. Móveis velhos, sem brilho e lascados, estavam arrumados aqui e acolá e o mofo no papel de parede deixava o ambiente com um cheiro rançoso. A decoração era esparsa e deprimente. O imóvel era apenas um sala, cozinha conjugada e banheiro, com o sofá visivelmente desconfortável servindo como cama. A cozinha tinha geladeira e fogão amarelados, a pia de mármore estava encardida pelo tempo. Uma mesa minúscula com uma única cadeira estava no meio desta. O acesso ao banheiro ficava pela cozinha e Draco não precisava ir lá para saber que era tão deprimente quanto o restante da casa. Ela não queria ir lá porque foi lá que encontraram o corpo de Gregory.

Draco suspirou, percorrendo mais uma vez os olhos pelo ambiente. O apartamento tinha a aparência de um lugar digno de ser interditado pela Defesa Civil, mas era imaculadamente arrumado. Não havia um grão de poeira contra a luz, os poucos objetos de decoração estavam milimétricamente posicionados, o sofá tinha remendos costurados com perfeição. A louça escorrendo sobre a pia estava arrumada por tamanho e função das peças. Pratos com pratos, panelas com panelas, copos com copos, grupos bem organizados acusando o que o seu dono era. Gregory sofria de TOC, portanto tudo sempre tinha que estar na mais perfeita ordem, alinhado conforme o seu agrado, por isso não fazia sentido algum o seu corpo ter sido encontrado largado entre o vão formado pela privada e a banheira. Greg jamais seria desleixado desta maneira, nem mesmo na morte. E havia outro fator que intrigava Draco:

Gregory não deixou um bilhete.

Suícidas deixam bilhetes. É uma necessidade latente: eles precisam explicar as suas razões para quem quisesse ouvir. E Greg não fez isto. Não de acordo com os aurores ou a tia dele, única pessoa além de Draco, Millicent, Theodore e Pansy a estar no funeral para prestar as últimas homenagens. Porque foi a isto que a poderosa família Goyle foi reduzida: a um funeral vazio e uma matéria de um quarto de página no Profeta Diário que logo foi esquecida pela população.

Draco tirou as mãos dos bolsos, revelando dedos enluvados por couro e pôs-se a trabalhar.

O aparador sobre a lareira tinha um bolo de cartas, metade berradores que Draco não precisava abrir para saber o que eles gritavam.

Cartas de Ódio.

Draco recebia as suas de vez em quando.

Ela guardou os berradores no bolso do casaco.

Fora isto, contas e mais contas, avisos ministeriais sobre o embargo, uma carta da tia e alguns panfletos de grupos de ajuda.

Draco guardou os panfletos no outro bolso do casaco.

Ao lado do sofá, uma mesa com revistas e jornais, todos de origem trouxa. Os jornais tinham círculos de tinta em trechos dos classificados. Emprego. Gregory não passou nos NOMs e duvidava que alguém do mundo mágico lhe desse um trabalho depois da guerra, por mais insignificante que fosse. A Marca Negra agora era apenas uma horrorosa tatuagem que fechava muitas portas. Pansy escondeu a dela sob outro desenho, Draco mantinha a sua exposta o máximo possível. A marca era a melhor maneira de afastar companhias indesejadas.

As gavetas do armário sob a pia não ofereceram a Draco muitas respostas. O banheiro, o qual ela hesitou muito em entrar, também não. O apartamento tinha poucos móveis, Gregory tinha poucos pertences pessoais a serem vasculhados e, portanto, poucos esconderijos.

Draco passou uma hora fuçando tudo com o extremo cuidado de não tirar nada de seu devido lugar. O local ainda estava interditado pelos aurores e ela não queria que eles detectassem rastros de sua presença ali. Não que Draco acreditasse que eles fossem capaz de detectar alguma coisa, mesmo sob o nariz deles, mas isto era outra história e, depois desta hora, ela voltou para o centro da sala, onde tudo começou, e olhou mais uma vez ao seu redor. Deveria ter algo que ela estava perdendo, deixando passar mesmo sob o seu olhar atento.

A sonserina girou sobre os saltos uma vez, dando uma volta de 360 graus vagarosamente e, quando a completou, girou no sentido inverso com a mesma velocidade, olhando tudo com extrema atenção. E foi aí que ela ouviu um crec baixinho, praticamente abafado, bem sob os seus pés. Draco sorriu e inclinou-se sobre o corpo, segurando a ponta do tapete comido por traças e o tirando do caminho. O piso de tábua corrida foi exposto aos seus olhos e Draco bateu levemente com bico do salto em várias partes até que ouviu novamente o crec.

Uma das facas escorrendo sobre a pia foi o que ajudou Draco a tirar a tábua do lugar e encontrar sob esta um pequeno vão onde um caderno de capa de couro vermelho estava guardado. Draco retirou o caderno de seu esconderijo, tateou o buraco a procura de mais alguma coisa e, quando deu-se por satisfeita de que não acharia mais nada ali, colocou todas as peças de volta em seus devidos lugares: tábua, tapete e faca.

Com o caderno em mãos e uma última olhada ao seu redor, desta vez uma olhada de despedida, Draco desaparatou de volta para Hogwarts. De volta para mais um dia mundano de sua vida.

 

**oOo**

 

Harry estava na metade das escadarias de acesso a Torre de Astronomia quando ele ouviu:

– VOCÊS NÃO PASSAM DE UM CORJA QUE MERECE QUEIMAR NO FOGO DO INFERNO! ESPERO QUE VOCÊS MORRAM!

O grito, carregado de um ódio selvagem, foi o que impulsionou Harry a terminar de subir as escadas em uma correria só e entrar na plataforma de observação aos tropeços.

Draco estava sentada no parapeito da enorme janela, a sua expressão vazia mostrava que ela não se importava em nada com os xingamentos e desejos de morte vindos do berrador flutuando alguns metros a frente, mas os dedos longos apertando as cartas em seu colo com tanta força que os nós dos dígitos estavam esbranquiçados diziam que ela não era tão inabalável assim.

Harry sacou a varinha e apontou para o berrador, o desativando no meio de um impropério. O silêncio que se seguiu tirou Draco de seu estupor e a fez virar lentamente para compreender o que tinha acontecido e ver o grifinório parado a alguns metros de distância, ainda com a varinha erguida.

– O que foi isto? – Harry disse em um ofego, sem fôlego não apenas pela corrida escada acima, mas pelo que ele ouviu. O ódio nas palavras do berrador foi tão intenso que ainda pairava no ar como um miasma sufocante.

– Cartas de Ódio, Potter. – Draco disse tranquilamente. Os dedos dela tinham relaxado ao redor das outras cartas e enquanto descia do parapeito, o seu corpo não mostrava nenhum sinal de o quão afetada estava. Não havia membros trêmulos ou voz falha, os olhos não brilhavam com lágrimas não derramada e o rosto estava em sua coloração normal. Ela estava normal. Tanto que Harry se perguntou se a única manifestação de emoção que vira vindo dela, durante as tiradas venenosas do berrador, não havia sido somente uma ilusão.

– Há quanto tempo você recebe essas cartas? – Harry perguntou e não ficou surpreso pela sua voz ter saído falha, pelos seus dedos estarem trêmulos quando ele recolheu o berrador, agora inofensivo, do chão.

Draco deu de ombros.

– Há algum tempo. Mas este daqui – ela recolheu o berrador de entre os dedos de Harry. – não faz parte da minha adorável coleção.

– Você guarda esses negócios? – Harry perguntou quase sem ar. Por que ela guardaria uma carta que só de imaginar o conteúdo já causava mal estar em Harry?

– Podem ser úteis em algum momento. – ela respondeu, indo até a sua mochila sob o parapeito e sentando-de ao lado desta, guardando os berradores dentro da bolsa e tirando de lá um pequeno caderno de capa de couro vermelho.

Harry inspirou profundamente e decidiu deixar este assunto de lado, por hora, e tomou o seu lugar de costume ao lado de Draco. A sua vinda para a torre se dera por outras razões na verdade, como o fato de que não via a sonserina há alguns dias, nem mesmo nas classes que dividiam, no Clube de Debate ou abordando alunos nos corredores para conquistá-los em sua campanha contra a política de integração.

– Er... – Harry começou incerto enquanto Draco folheava algumas páginas do caderno em seu colo. – Como você está? – Draco congelou os seus movimentos no momento em que estava prestes a virar mais uma página e virou-se para Harry com um olhar de quem se perguntava se ouvira isto mesmo.

– Por favor me diga que esta é a sua desculpa para puxar conversa e não que você realmente quer saber como eu me sinto.

– Eu realmente quero saber como você se sente. – Draco o olhou com desconfiança.

– Por quê, Potter?

– Porque eu sei como é perder um amigo.

– Greg não era meu amigo, éramos apenas colegas. Associados, por assim dizer.

– Tenho certeza de que ele não se sentia desse jeito. – Draco comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina em sinal de desagrado devido ao rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Harry ignorou a expressão desgostosa dela e continou:

– Ele ficou ao seu lado por anos. Um mero colega não faria isto. – a expressão dela ficava mais azeda a medida em que Harry continuava falando. – Então não tente me enganar dizendo que você não se importa com a morte dele.

– Potter, você desvendou todos os meus segredos. – Draco disse com desdém. – Pra que preciso de conselheiro se tenho você?

– Você faz aconselhamento? – Harry não deveria estar surpreso. Afinal, Draco também sofreu imensamente com a guerra.

– Infelizmente. – ela disse com amargura e um tom de repulsa na voz.

– Draco, aconselhamento não é tão ruim. – não como Harry pensou que seria.

– Fácil para um nascido trouxa como você falar.

– O quê? – Draco rolou os olhos diante da completa falta de conhecimento dele sobre a sociedade mágica. Sete anos nesta e ele não aprendera nada de útil.

– A sociedade mágica é cheia de tabus, Potter. Doenças mentais ainda são um estigma para nós. Esta nova onda de terapia para lidar com os traumas pós-guerra pode ser normal para vocês nascidos trouxas, mas para nós sangue-puros é uma humilhação. Aprendemos desde cedo a manter e resolver os nossos problemas dentro do seio da família, não ficar os divulgando para um estranho qualquer.

– E é por isso que a política de integração é tão importante, para desfazer certos tabus que são mais nocivos do que beneficiais. Aliás, não creio que exista tabu bom.

Draco riu uma risada debochada.

– Potter, a sua visão inocente de mundo é nauseante.

– E a sua visão descrente é irritante. Aposto que as suas sessões com o conselheiro devem ser uma delícia de se ouvir.

– Com certeza. Brooks e eu nos entendemos perfeitamente em nosso silêncio. – Draco zombou e voltou a atenção para o caderno.

– O que é isto? – Harry perguntou ao ver que não se parecia em nada com os livros de ciências que ela costumava ler ou os cadernos cheios de equações complexas que ela carregava.

– Um diário. – Draco disse, distraída.

– A srta. Brooks passou a terapia do diário pra você também?

– O quê? – olhos cinzentos foram rapidamente para Harry.

– A terapia do diário, isto foi o que a srta. Brooks me recomendou fazer para me tornar mais aberto ao diálogo.

Draco deu um sorriso escarninho para Harry.

– Que coisa mais treze anos, Potter. Mas eu bem lembro que o último diário com o qual você lidou quase trouxe Voldemort de volta ao poder.

– E a culpa é exatamente de quem? – Harry a alfinetou. Afinal, fora Lucius que implantou aquele diário entre as coisas de Gina. Draco não abalou-se com a provocação, apenas sorriu de forma presunçosa.

– Touché, Potter. Você está aprendendo. Mas não, eu não escrevo diários, eu tenho outros métodos de processar os acontecimentos.

– Então de quem... – Harry fez um gesto com a mão, apontando para o caderno.

– O diário era de Greg.

– Ele deixou o diário dele para você?

– Não exatamente. – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, até compreender o que ela insinuou.

– Você roubou o diário dele. E os berradores. – porque se Draco recebia cartas de ódio, Goyle não seria exceção. E se ela estava lendo o diário dele, os berradores de mais cedo, por eliminação diante do cenário apresentado, também deveriam ser dele.

– Estou surpresa Potter. O seu cérebro realmente funciona. – Harry não irritou-se com a provocação ou a expressão de desdém dela, como costumava fazer no passado. Na verdade, ambas o divertiam agora, quem diria. O tempo realmente trazia a maturidade, ou o deixou destrambelhado de vez. – E não é roubar, é apropriar-se por tempo indeterminado. – Harry riu por um segundo antes de dizer em um tom sério:

– Para alguém que diz que Goyle era apenas um colega, você parece bem empenhada em ter esta última conexão com ele. Ainda mais que você o chama de Greg. – Draco suspirou e fechou o caderno, virando-se para encarar Harry.

– Eu nunca pedi que Vincent e Greg me seguissem como cachorros sem donos, mas já que isto aconteceu e já que eles estiveram lá nos melhores e piores momentos da minha vida, eu devo isto a eles pelo menos.

– Deve o quê? E desde quando você se deixa levar pela culpa? Não a vejo sentir remorso de nada desde que voltamos a Hogwarts, é como se tudo o que você fez fosse parte de seu grande plano e portanto não se arrepende de nada.

– E eu não me arrependo, de nada. Eu te falei para destruir qualquer ilusão que você tenha criado sobre mim na sua cabeça. Só porque você me viu em momentos de fraqueza, não significa que aquela sou eu. Primeiro porque na época eu estava chapada e segundo: só porque você tem uma visão romântica do mundo, não signfica que eu me encaixe nela.

Harry não queria acreditar nisto. Drogada ou não, havia um pouco da verdadeira Draco Malfoy que deixou-se transparecer durante um momento de desespero e ele queria acreditar que ela ainda estava lá. Claro que não se iludia achando que seria o salvador da pátria, que traria aquela Draco sensível, humana, a tona para o mundo todo ver. Na verdade, ele não queria que o mundo visse este lado dela, ele queria este privilégio apenas para si mas, se não fosse conseguir outra amostra grátis de quem era realmente Draco, ao menos Harry não deixaria que a sonserina matasse esta sua versão, a afundando sob camadas de indiferença e desprezo.

– Então o que você faz com o diário e os berradores de Goyle se não é para formar uma conexão? – Harry acusou. Draco poderia dizer o que quisesse, fazer o que quisesse, mas agora que tinha uma opinião verdadeiramente formada sobre a garota, uma que não sofreu influência de terceiros, não iria se desfazer dela só porque Draco vivia na ilusão de que era incapaz de ser novamente aquela menina que chorou no banheiro da Murta e hesitou em matar o diretor quando teve a oportunidade. Harry não fazia ideia do que obrigou Draco a construir muros tão altos ao redor de si, mas se ele precisasse escalá-los, ele o faria.

– Porque Greg poderia não ser a batatinha mais brilhante do pacote, mas ele não era um covarde. E muito menos um suicida.

– Draco... – Harry disse em um tom de pesar e Draco o fuzilou com o olhar, enfiando o diário dentro da mochila com mais violência que o necessário porque podia ver no rosto dele o tom de pena.

– Potter, Greg e eu não éramos amigos, não tínhamos esta intimidade e eu muito menos sirvo para ser amiga de alguém, mas isto não significa que eu não o conhecia. – ela levantou-se bruscamente e Harry considerou impedir a partida dela, pedir desculpas por algo que ele nem fazia ideia de estar se desculpando, mas as próximas palavras dela o calaram. – Ah, um conselho Potter. – ela disse, já no primeiro degrau da escada para descer. – Se você for seguir a carreira de auror, não seja idiota como os seus futuros colegas.

– Como assim?

– Apenas não acredite em tudo o que vê.

– Porque as aparências enganam, certo? – ela sorriu, o sorriso de quem sabia exatamente o que Harry queria dizer nas entrelinhas: que Draco, melhor do que ninguém, sabia enganar com as aparências e este jogo de vai e vem de personalidades estava dando a Harry um tipo de percepção do mundo que os anos batalhando contra Voldemort não lhe deram. Ele estava aprendendo não apenas a enxergar, mas também a observar.

– Exatamente Potter. – ela finalizou e sumiu escada abaixo.

 


	9. Chapter 9

O primeiro final-de-semana em Hogsmeade veio praticamente no final de Novembro. Ao contrário de Hogwarts, o vilarejo levou mais tempo para ser reformado após a guerra, pois a escola era prioridade, e o final-de-semana liberado para visita dos alunos coincidiu com a festa de reabertura do vilarejo e até mesmo os primeiro e segundo anistas foram autorizados a sair do castelo para participarem deste evento.

As ruas ao redor de Harry estavam efeitadas com luzes e bandeirinhas. A avenida principal recebia uma feira de artesanatos mágicos e culinária típica. O cheiro de enroladinhos de chocolate com canela misturava-se aos de incenso de rosas e cerveja amanteigada. Alguns aproveitavam o evento para já fazerem as compras de Natal e Harry considerou a ideia boa, se ele não fosse péssimo para presentes além do fato de que um de seus presenteados seria Gina. O que exatamente você dava a uma ex-namorada que ainda fazia parte da sua vida sem soar constrangedor ou dar a ela ideias errôneas sobre o relacionamento deles? Não que Harry tivesse muita certeza que Gina fosse ter a ideia errada com o seu presente. De rabo de olho ele podia vê-la, metros rua abaixo, de braços dados com Dean e toda sorridente.

Presenciar a cena pela primeira vez causou um incômodo inesperado em Harry. Não aquele que sentiu no sexto ano, causado por ciúmes, mas algo mais nauseante. A ideia de que ela superou tão rápido o fim do namoro deles o fez pensar se ela realmente o amou como disse amor, se não se sentiu nem um pouco culpada, como Harry se sentiu, por arrastar por mais tempo que o necessário aquele relacionamento.

– A fila anda, Harry. – Hermione lhe dissera quando o flagrou olhando com desprezo para o novo casal e conseguiu arrancar dele o que ele sentia ao ver aquela cena. – No fundo Dean nunca deixou de gostar da Gina, mas jamais faria nada para prejudicar o namoro de vocês. Sabia que a razão do fim do relacionamento deles foi os sentimentos dela por você?

– Para quem não queria prejudicar o relacionamento de ninguém, ele se aproveitou bem rápido da situação. – Harry disse com amargura e Hermione suspirou e o olhou complacente.

– Apoiar Gina enquanto você estava fora, caçando Horcruxes, foi o que Dean mais fez ano passado. Eles se tornaram bons amigos e não me surpreendo em ver que ela foi chorar no ombro dele as mágoas. Na verdade, não me surpreendo em vê-los juntos.

– Nossa, valeu Hermione. – Harry soltou azedo. Se os seus melhores amigos estavam contra ele, Harry nem precisava mais de inimigos. Hermione suspirou mais uma vez.

– Harry, sejamos sinceros, o que havia entre Gina e você não tinha um alicerce firme. Ela sempre te amou, mas eu nunca perdi a impressão de que era uma paixonite de criança que ela nunca superou por comodismo. E você? Você sentiu uma atração momentânea por ela que julgou ser amor, porque o calor da guerra o estava fazendo viver o momento intensamente, aproveitar cada segundo como se fosse o último. Quando Gina o teve em um relecionamento sem um conflito de fundo e viu como o verdadeiro Harry Potter é, ela perdeu o encanto por você e apenas insistiu na relação porque se iludia que um amor que durou tanto tempo não podia acabar assim. E você? Você não quer uma vida pacata com a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Você não quer um porto seguro, você quer um mar revolto. Um desafio, uma pessoa que o faça girar eternamente em 360 graus.

– Por que acha que eu não quero paz e tranquilidade depois de tudo que eu passei?

– Por que eu não sou estúpida, Harry. Você mergulha de cabeça no perigo mesmo quando o assunto não tem nada a ver com você. Problemas não te acham, você os procura. A ansiedade que você sente é pela falta da adrenalina constante que era a sua vida. Você estava sempre alerta e sente saudades disto. Você é viciado em um estilo de vida, um estilo que não conseguiria com a Gina.

– Do jeito que você fala, parece até que sabe com quem eu conseguiria este estilo de vida. – Hermione sorriu cúmplice para ele.

– Tanto sei que ainda não entendo por que você não correu atrás dela.

Porque ela não quer! Foi o que Harry não disse a Hermione durante a conversa deles.

A amiga se iludia achando que Harry não tentou investir em uma relação com Draco, ele até a convidara para acompanhá-lo na visita a Hogsmeade, para a garota o olhar como se ele tivesse perdido completamente o juízo. Talvez Harry devesse se conformar, aceitar que não era para ser e agradecer as pequenas conquistas, como o fato de que Draco não mais o olhava atravessado quando ele aparecia na Torre de Astronomia, agora ela apenas assentia com a cabeça em cumprimento e voltava a sua leitura, ignorando Harry veementemente. E quando Harry tentava começar uma conversa, ela o respondia com mil tiradas ácidas, mas não o mandava calar a boca.

Talvez o relacionamento deles estava bom sendo somente isto, mas Harry não queria que fosse somente isto. Vê-la, pensar nela, causavam reações em seu corpo extremamente intensas. Coisas que ele não sentiu com Gina e comparado ao que sentiu com Cho, essas reações estavam em um patamar muito mais alto. Claro que Harry poderia ser chamado de cretino por insistir em ter um relacionamento em que uma das partes vivia dizendo não, mas a questão era que havia reciprocidade de sentimentos. E isto não era Harry se iludindo, era a pura verdade.

Hermione estava certa, como sempre, Harry procurava o problema, mergulhava de cabeça no perigo sem pensar nas consequências. Mas após a primeira dispensa de Malfoy, ele rapidamente percebeu que teria que usar outra estratégia de abordagem, elaborar cada passo, não deixar a sua cabeça quente fazê-lo perder o foco, aguentar as patadas, mas não permitir-se derrubar. Harry não acreditava que a hesitação de Draco em deixar-se levar pelo coração vinha de algum relacionamento prévio que terminou muito mal. Depois de tanto observar, ele finalmente chegou a conclusão que foram vários contextos, com os mais significantes sendo Lucius e Narcissa. O amor dela pelos pais a fez tomar decisões irracionais, sucumbir a pressão, quase fracassar em sua missão de salvá-los, mas no fim conseguindo. Por isso que Draco não se arrependia de nada. Na visão dela, foram meios que justificaram o fim. Ela destruiu tudo e todos em seu caminho, mas conseguiu o que queria e após esta experiência mais que desagradável, ela disse “nunca mais”.

Este era o trauma de guerra de Draco: a emoção sobrepôs-se a razão, coisa que ela detestava e jurou nunca mais fazer. Essas eram as novas convicções dela, que a faziam dizer a Harry para parar de se iludir porque a visão romântica que ela achava que ele tinha sobre ela não era a mais acertada.

Mas foi aí que Draco errou.

Harry nunca teve uma visão romântica sobre Draco. Vê-la em um momento de fraqueza apenas o fez compreender que aquela garota que ele sempre colocou em um patamar altíssimo, quase inancansável, que gostava de lhe atormentar por diversão, não estava tão acima dele quanto ele pensou. Mas Harry não se enganava dizendo a si mesmo que a arrogância, o orgulho e a prepotência eram apenas uma máscara para proteger a Draco sensível que ele viu no banheiro feminino. Que aquela Draco era a verdadeira.

Não!

Aquela Draco era a exceção, alguém que deu as caras em um momento único e que logo depois desapareceu. A verdadeira era a jovem bela e irritante que por muitas vezes quase fez Harry perder a boa educação que tinha e partir para ignorância.

– Precisa de ajuda, senhor? – Harry piscou, saindo de seus devaneios e percebendo que estava há uns dez minutos parado em frente a uma barraquinha, sem dizer nada. Ele sorriu sem graça para a dona da barraca e percorreu os olhos pela mercadoria, de forma desinteressada, até que algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Era uma pulseira de ao menos uns cinco centímetros de largura, feita de tiras de couro amarronzadas, com algumas entrelaçadas, outras não. Havia alguns pingentes de bronze que serviam de elo entre as tiras. Uma coruja, uma vassoura, varinha e pomo de ouro. Mas o maior deles, o de mais destaque, que ficava no centro da pulseira, era um dragão. Um rabo córneo húngaro, encolhido dentro de um círculo, adormecido.

Harry recolheu a pulseira e em gestos mecânicos a entregou para a vendedora, que lhe sorriu e embalou o presente, o entregando de volta ao mesmo tempo que ele depositava na palma dela alguns sicles. Em seguida tomou o caminho do Três Vassouras, para encontrar com os amigos, com a pulseira pesando no bolso de seu casaco e um pensamento martelando em sua cabeça:

“O que diabos eu estou fazendo?”

E a resposta para esta pergunta era sempre a mesma:

“Não faço ideia!”

 

**oOo**

 

– Como você faz para esconder coisas dos seus seguidores? – Draco perguntou assim que Harry sentou-se ao lado dela sob a janela de observação. A Torre de Astronomia estava se tornando cada vez mais inóspita com o avançar dos meses e a chegada do inverno, mas isto não os impedia de se encontrarem dia sim, dia não, para fazerem companhia silenciosa um ao outro.

– Você iniciando a conversa? Deve ser milagre de Natal. E eles não são meus seguidores, são meus amigos. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isto?

– Primeiro, o Natal está longe, duas semanas.

– Detalhes, Draco, detalhes. Para alguém que respira ironia, esta se perde completamente quando é usada contra você.

Draco rolou os olhos.

– Potter, você precisa seriamente rever os seus conceitos de ironia e como melhor empregá-las. Segundo, eles te seguem como cães sem dono e absorvem as suas palavras como se fossem o Evangelho. Então repita até você se convencer de que são seus amigos ao invés de seguidores. Terceiro: esconder um segredo deles, Potter, como você faz?

– Por que quer a minha opinião quando você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe esconder um segredo?

– Porque eu quero a visão de alguém que tem uma percepção de mundo diferente da minha. Uma percepção mais limitada.

– Aí que você se engana, eu não sou bom em guardar segredos. E valeu pela ofensa subentendida no pedido.

– De nada. E não, você é excelente. É como se fosse um talento natural. – ela pausou e olhou Harry da cabeça aos pés com aquele olhar que ele aprendeu a identificar como o “olhar dissecador” dela. O olhar que fazia Draco desvendar todos os segredos da pessoa ao observar os pequenos detalhes. – Como eu não vi isto antes? É natural. Os boatos são verdadeiros, você sofreu abuso na infância e isto o tornou natural em esconder as coisas. Esconder os roxos infligidos pelo seu primo, esconder como a negligência de seus tios e as ofensas realmente o feriam. Você só desejava uma família e encontrou um inferno no qual teve que viver e aprender a tolerar. Estou admirada, Potter. Você não é tão ordinário quanto eu pensei ser.

– Sério mesmo? Eu tenho feitos heroicos em meu currículo, derrotei Voldemort, tenho uma Ordem de Merlin, mas é a minha capacidade de mentir que te impressiona?

– Qualquer idiota com valentia o suficiente e pouco cérebro faz o que você fez. E não é a capacidade de mentir, é de ocultar. Mentir todos mentem e em um momento são pegos. Mas esconder um segredo é diferente, é um esforço constante. O segredo sempre existirá como uma sombra pesando em suas costas e uma hora você esquece que ele está ali, já acostumado com a sua presença, e em outra é praticamente esmagado por ele, sendo lembrado de sua existência.

– Impressionante. – porque se Harry soubesse antes o quão complexa Draco poderia ser, não a teria dispensado tão rapidamente como uma menina rica, mimada e fútil.

– O quê?

– Essa sua capacidade de desvendar as pessoas apenas com um olhar. Como eu nunca me atentei a isto antes? Você fez isto com Ron em nosso primeiro dia, no Expresso de Hogwarts. – Draco rolou os olhos em um gesto exasperado.

– Porque as pessoas veem, mas não observam.

– E você observa?

– Dentro das minhas capacidades.

– Que devem ser infinitas, já que você é um gênio.

– Isto é verdade. – ela disse presunçosa e Harry riu.

– Draco, você está se gabando.

– E daí? – Harry fez uma negativa com a cabeça, divertindo-se com aquela conversa.

– Mas por que você queria saber como eu faço para esconder as coisas? Isto é por causa de Goyle? – porque desde a morte do ex-sonserino, Draco estava obcecada com o assunto, insistindo que não fora suicídio, lendo e relendo o diário dele e ouvindo até cansar os berradores.

“Se você tem certeza que não foi suicídio, por que não diz isto aos aurores?” Harry perguntou quando a flagrou, pela enésima vez, ouvindo as Cartas de Ódio. Ele quis tacar fogo em todas, porque ficá-las ouvindo não era saudável, mas tinha certeza que Draco o azararia por isto.

Draco riu seca.

“Claro!” ela respondeu com ironia. “Porque os aurores vão dar ouvidos a uma garota de dezoito anos, ex-Comensal da Morte, responsável pela invasão a Hogwarts que feriu dezenas de pessoas e deixou meia dúzia de alunos mortos. Não importa que ela diga que conhecia a vítima bem o suficiente para afirmar que ele jamais se mataria.”

“Você já tentou falar com os aurores.” Harry afirmou, porque isto estava estampado no rosto dela em uma rara demonstração de sentimentos, por mais ínfimos e breve que fossem.

“Yep!”

E agora vinha ela com esta conversa sobre como esconder algo de alguém. Mesmo que Harry dissesse, mesmo que ele soubesse como fazia isto, de nada adiantaria. A própria Draco admitiu não ter contato direto com Goyle há meses e o outro bruxo tendia a uma vida reclusa desde que foi absolvido. Sem amigos, pai e mãe mortos na guerra, sem fortuna e apenas uma tia que o considerava o suficiente para pagar o enterro. Ninguém para dizer se havia algo diferente nele ou acontecendo com ele para levá-lo ao suicídio. Exceto Draco Malfoy, que o considerava um associado a quem ela clamava conhecer bem.

– Draco... – Harry suspirou com pesar. Se ela não parasse com isto, iria pirar, isto sim. Para um gênio, ela era bem estúpida às vezes.

– Não, não é sobre o Greg.

– Então?

– Pansy.

– Parkinson?

– Conhece outra?

– Vocês são garotas. – Draco deu à ele aquele olhar de “você é estúpido mesmo ou se faz de estúpido?”. – O que eu quero dizer é: garotas não costumam conversar, trocar ideias, contar segredos umas as outras, essas coisas?

– Só se for no seu universo colorido, Potter. O meu é bem diferente. – claro que era. Estúpido era Harry de imaginar Draco agindo como uma adolescente normal quando nada nela era normal.

– Então, Parkinson está te escondendo alguma coisa.

– Não, Potter. Ela está escondendo do mundo alguma coisa. Algo grande e doloroso, algo que poderia arruiná-la.

– Por que diz isto?

– Porque Pansy não é mulher de pudores ou de medir palavras. – Harry sabia bem disto, a sonserina mandou que o entregassem a Voldemort sem nenhum medo de represália. – Mas ultimamente algo a tem assustado.

– O quê?

– Isto, Potter, é o que eu quero descobrir.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

– Alguém não está no espírito natalino. Isto ou a cabeça está longe em algum lugar, ou em alguém. – Harry sorriu para Andromeda, aceitando a caneca de chocolate quente que ela lhe ofereceu e bebericando um gole enquanto ela sentava-se ao seu lado, nas escadas da porta dos fundos da casa dos Weasley.

– Por que acha que estou pensando em alguém? – Harry perguntou enquanto via a neve cair. A relação dele com Andromeda era recente. Antes de Teddy e de Harry ter se tornado padrinho do garoto, a sra. Tonks era apenas uma distante conhecida, mãe de uma amiga e companheira de batalha, a exceção de uma família problemática, como Sirius. A morte de Nyphandora e Remus aproximou os dois, assim como o acordo da guarda compartilhada de Teddy. Por mais que amasse o afilhado, Harry teve que concordar com Andromeda que ele não tinha condições psicológicas no momento para criar uma criança, ou fosse capaz de pensar em seu futuro profissional com uma criança nas costas.

“É admirável que você queira tomar esta responsabilidade para si, Harry, minha filha e meu genro escolheram bem, mas você não está sozinho e eu confesso que não me sinto a vontade em deixar meu neto em suas mãos. Seria uma criança criando uma criança.” Andromeda lhe dissera na época quando foi discutir com ela a situação de Teddy. Enquanto toda a confusão pós-guerra ainda estava rolando, enquanto a comunidade mágica estava voltando aos eixos, a mulher olhou por Teddy e agora que não precisava mais, ela insistia em continuar com este trabalho.

“Sra. Tonks...”

“Andromeda, por favor.”

“Andromeda.” Harry se corrigiu. “Há de se convir que eu não sou mais uma criança há muito tempo, não depois de tudo que eu passei.” Andromeda sorriu e era quando ela sorria que as semelhanças assombrosas que ela tinha com Bellatrix acabavam. O sorriso de Andromeda era amoroso, maternal, enquanto o de Bellatrix era sempre psicótico.

“Verdade, e é por isso que agora que está tudo em paz você deveria aproveitar para ser a criança que nunca conseguiu ser. Volte para a escola, Harry, faça novos amigos, divirta-se no Quadribol, preocupe-se com os NIEMs, apaixone-se, seja adolescente. A vida adulta chega muito rápido e o pior arrependimento que você pode ter nesta é não ter curtido a adolescência ao máximo. Eu estou te dando esta oportunidade. Você não será menos amado por Teddy ou menos importante na vida dele só porque não estará aqui as 24 horas do dia.”

“Acontece que fazer isto me dá a sensação de que estou traindo a confiança que Tonks e Remus colocaram em mim.”

“Harry, acho que nunca foi a intenção deles colocar esta responsabilidade em seus ombros. Eu não tive tempo de conhecer Remus a fundo, mas eu conhecia a minha filha o suficiente para saber que ela concordaria comigo.”

“Remus também.” Harry declarou, já convencido pelos argumentos de Andromeda, mas a culpa de que estava falhando em suas obrigações ainda levou um bom tempo para deixá-lo.

– Harry? – Andromeda o chamou, o tirando de seus devaneios e o trazendo de volta para o presente e para a neve que caía e deixava a paisagem completamente esbranquiçada. - Então?

– Então? – Harry perguntou confuso e Andromeda deu à ele um sorriso maternal, o sorriso de quem o conhecia melhor do que ele próprio.

– Quem é essa garota que colocou em você este olhar perdido? Que sucedeu onde Gina falhou? – ela disse divertida e Harry ruborizou. Era tão óbvio assim? – Não. – Andromeda respondeu os seus pensamentos. Ou será que ele realmente só pensou isto e não disse, incoscientemente, em voz alta? – Não é óbvio. Não sem um olhar atento. Eu sou mãe, conheço este olhar. Era o mesmo que Dora tinha quando apaixonou-se por Lupin. Então, se importar de compartilhar com a classe?

Harry não se importava. Andromeda e ele agora tinham uma intimidade que antes ele nunca imaginou ter com a mulher. Sentia-se confortável na presença dela, mais do que na da sra. Weasley. Adorava a Molly, mas Harry sempre viu a sra. Weasley como a mãe do seu melhor amigo, depois de sua namorada, uma tia adorada, mas com quem sempre tinha uma certa reserva em sem abrir. Andromeda era mais como uma amiga, uma conselheira mais velha em quem sempre podia se apoiar. Ela era o seu Remus e o seu Sirius. Sua razão e sensibilidade. Deveria ter alguma coisa na família Black que atraía Harry para eles como insetos para a luz. Primeiro Sirius que o conquistou em questão de horas quando Harry passou meses o odiando por achar que ele era o culpado pela morte de seus pais. Então veio Andromeda e agora, Draco.

Harry suspirou.

– Você não iria acreditar se eu te contasse.

– Então me conte, para ver se eu acredito.

Harry inspirou profundamente e soltou o ar lentamente, preparando-se para o pior. A relação de Andromeda com Narcissa não era das melhores antes, durante e depois da guerra, então ele não sabia como ela reagiria a esta novidade.

– Harry? Seja quem for, não deve ser tão ruim. – Harry deu um sorriso fraco à ela.

– Draco. – disse por fim e Andromeda piscou repetidamente por alguns segundos, atordoada, antes de começar a gargalhar, para a completa confusão de Harry.

– Desculpe-me. – ela pediu quando as risadas diminuiram e ela recuperou o fôlego. – Mas até que faz sentido.

– Como assim faz sentido?

– Harry, Gina é uma menina adorável, mas ela não te desafia, não te deixa sempre alerta, não te tira dos eixos de forma inesperada. Gina é uma estabilidade que você não quer na sua vida, por isso que vocês não deram certo.

– Hermione me disse a mesma coisa.

– E ela está certíssima.

– Como sempre. Mas por que você acha que Draco seria o que eu procuro?

– Porque se Draco for parecida com a mãe, ela é exatamente o que você procura.

– Uma mulher bonita, extremamente inteligente, e eu falo isto no âmbito da genialidade, complicada, difícil de lidar, arrogante, sagaz, petulante, orgulhosa, prepotente... – Andromeda gargalhou de novo, o interrompendo.

– É, exatamente como a Cissy. O que eu não entendo é por que você ainda não investiu nesta relação. O que te prende? O fato dela ter sido uma Comensal, ou o fato de ser uma Malfoy? Que eu saiba, isto nunca te impediu antes. A opinião dos outros nunca o impediu de fazer as coisas que você queria.

– Que tal o fato de que ela é impossível de se dobrar e eu não sei se posso confiar nela?

– O quê? – Andromeda perguntou, intrigada, o que levou Harry a contar o que presenciou antes de vir para AToca para o Natal.

Era a noite anterior para os alunos embarcarem para casa para as festas de fim de ano e Harry usou o Mapa do Maroto para localizar Draco que, excepcionalmente nesta noite, não encontrava-se na Torre de Astronomia. Ele queria entregar a garota o presente que comprou para ela, fazer isto antes que perdesse a coragem, e a encontrou no famigerado corredor do terceiro andar, mas ela não estava sozinha. Pansy Parkinson também aparecia no mapa, ao lado de Malfoy. Harry não deu muita importância a este detalhe. Parkinson e Draco sempre andavam juntas ultimamente, e estarem na companhia uma da outra não era uma anomalidade. Harry mudou de ideia quando aproximou-se do corredor e parou de súbito antes de virar a esquina, uma reação instintiva que ele criou com os anos quando percebia que estava prestes a flagrar uma conversa privada, ou suspeita, que ele não deveria ouvir, mas que no fim acabava ouvindo.

“Você tem certeza que destruiu todas, até a última prova?” havia um leve tom de histeria na voz de Pansy.

“Por que está trazendo este assunto à tona agora? E sim, eu destruí tudo.” Draco perguntou com um tom de desconfiança.

“Só-só para ter certeza.” Pansy gaguejou e Harry quase podia imaginá-la torcendo as mãos uma na outra e perambulando de um lado para o outro.

“Só existem quatro pessoas que sabem desta história. Duas dela estão mortas, as outras duas somos nós e qualquer prova material foi devidamente incinerada e as cinzas eliminadas de nossa existência.” silêncio e Harry arriscou-se um segundo a olhar além da esquina para ver Pansy estreitando os olhos para Draco. “Você não acredita em mim.” Draco acusou quando Harry recuou e voltou a usar a parede como esconderijo.

“Não, eu não acredito.” Pansy disse com uma firmeza que antes não havia em sua voz e Harry sabia que apesar da acusação, o rosto de Draco não deveria estar transparecendo nada. “Exatamente por isto que eu não acredito em você! Eu digo na sua cara que não confio em você e a sua única reação é a indiferença! Draco Malfoy, a menina que precisa ter o controle de tudo e de todos, não é mesmo?”

“Pansy, você não sabe o que diz. Está histérica e estressada.” Draco disse em uma voz vazia e Harry fez uma careta diante da falta de sensibilidade da garota.

“Sim! Eu estou histérica! Porque alguém sabe a verdade e se as únicas duas pessoas que conhecem esta história somos eu e você e eu não contei nada, quem é que sobra?”

“Quem? Quem sabe a verdade? Quem está te ameaçando?”

“Não sei e não interessa.”

“Pansy...”

“Não! Eu não tenho que acreditar que você vai me ajudar, ou tenho que confiar em você!”

“Eu já te ajudei antes, esqueceu?”

“E não fez um bom trabalho, porque se tivesse feito este segredo morreria conosco. Ou você falhou, ou está mentindo.”

“Eu não falhei.”

“Então está mentindo.”

“Eu não estou mentindo.” um raro tom de irritação entrou na voz de Draco e Pansy riu com desdém.

“Você está sempre mentindo, Draco. É o que você faz, é o que você é, uma mentirosa. Mentiu tão bem que até enganou o Lorde das Trevas, porque imagina se ele descobre que você é um gênio? Ele já tinha um interesse anormal em você, se ele soubesse a verdade então.” Draco não disse nada diante da acusação, mas o silêncio pareceu ter dado uma luz as ideias de Pansy só pelo que ela disse a seguir:

“Ele sabia. Não, ele desconfiava. O seu surto nos últimos dois anos foi uma mentira. Você fingiu usar drogas, fingiu estar enlouquecendo sob o estresse, como o seu pai. Uma mentira, como sempre.”

“Não exatamente. Sim, Voldemort estava desconfiado, mas mentir simplesmente não surtiria efeito, ele era um legimente e notaria o meu teatro quando tentasse invadir a minha mente e então encontrar bloqueios. Quem está surtando não possui bloqueios. Logo, eu precisava perder o controle e nublar a minha mente ao mesmo tempo, torná-la confusa para ele e fazê-lo me desconsiderar devido a esta demonstração de fraqueza. As drogas foram a melhor solução que encontrei para isto.”

“Você se viciou deliberadamente? Você é louca?!”

“Não, apenas exploradora de todas as opções e sem medo de enveredar pelos caminhos mais obscuros para conseguir o que eu quero.”

“E depois que a guerra acabou, heim? E a overdose que você sofreu?” Pansy disse com desprezo, mas havia uma nota de preocupação sob o desdém dela. Ela realmente se importava com Draco, mesmo depois de toda esta troca de farpas.

“Um deslize de cálculo que eu estava ciente de que poderia ocorrer. Ao contrário do que você possa imaginar, eu não sou imune ao mundo ao meu redor. E eu não menti. Não há mais nenhuma prova do acontecido e o seu segredo está bem guardado comigo.” Pansy suspirou cansada.

“Eu sei. Desculpe-me.”

“Quem está te ameaçando, Pansy?”

“Eu não sei. Quer saber? Isto deve ser coisa da minha cabeça. Boa noite, Draco. “ Pansy se despediu e o som dos passos dela indicavam que ela estava vindo na direção de Harry que desencostou da parede, recuou alguns passos no corredor e começou a andar pra fazer parecer que ele tinha chegado ali naquele exato momento. “Potter!” Pansy disse azeda ao dobrar a esquina e vê-lo. “Há quanto tempo você está aí?” perguntou, desconfiada.

“Acabei de chegar. Por quê? Algum problema?”

“E por que está aqui?”

“Porque isto é uma escola, eu moro aqui, o corredor é de livre transitação e eu não tenho que dar satisfações para onde eu vou e de onde eu venho pra você?” Pansy torceu os lábios diante da resposta atravessada dele e Harry apenas sorriu de forma irritantemente inocente para a garota.

“Vá te catar, Potter.” foi a grosseria que ela soltou ao passar por ele e Harry riu, gritando para as costas dela:

“Você já fez melhor, Parkinson!” Pansy não o respondeu, apenas desapareceu na outra esquina sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

“E você está melhorando no blefe, Potter.” Draco estava recostada na parede perto da esquina, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. “O quanto você ouviu?”

“O suficiente.” Harry respondeu e Draco desencostou da parede. “Há chances de você me explicar sobre isto?” ela sorriu com deboche para ele.

“Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos. Não sei se já te informaram Potter, mas o mundo não gira entorno de você.”

“Claramente. Mas imagina como a minha vida seria mais fácil se girasse?” Draco riu.

“O que faz aqui, Potter? Porque eu duvido que seja apenas para bisbilhotar conversas suspeitas de sonserinos mais suspeitos ainda, em canto escuros de Hogwarts.”

“Por que não? Vai ver é meu novo hobby e você nem sabe.” Draco rolou os olhos e o mirou de forma penetrante com os seus orbes cinzentos brilhando contra a luz das tochas nas paredes. “Certo.” Harry engoliu em seco e todo o nervosismo de antes, que ele tinha esquecido em favor de ouvir a conversa alheia, voltou com extrema força. Ele secou as suas mão suadas nas calças e retirou do bolso do casaco o presente, o estendendo para Draco que hesitou um segundo, para completo desespero do grifinório, antes de finalmente recolher o embrulho colorido com a cautela de quem estava lidando com uma bomba prestes a explodir. “Não vai te morder.” Harry brincou com um sorriso sem graça e a resposta de Draco foi um arquear de sobrancelha para ele, o julgando.

Com cuidado ela abriu a embalagem, retirando a pulseira de lá de dentro e rodando a joia entre os dedos, a observando melhor.

“Você não precisa aceitar se não quiser.” Harry começou a se explicar nervosamente. “Na verdade, eu nem sei por que a comprei. Quero dizer, na hora eu achei que combinava com você, uma noção ridícula, claro, porque você deve estar acostumada a joias de grife, não essas coisas hippies de feirinha de rua. Se você quiser devolver...”

“Potter.” Draco o chamou em um tom firme, interrompendo a tirada de Harry. “Cale a boca.”

Harry engoliu outro bolo em sua garganta.

“Calando a boca.”

Ela sorriu satisfeita em ver a sua ordem obedecida e Harry suspirou de alívio e sentiu um peso sair de seu peito ao ver a sonserina guardar a pulseira no bolso do casaco.

“Agora me sinto mal, Potter.” ela deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se de Harry. “Eu não comprei nada para você, que indelicadeza a minha.” Harry sorriu debochado para ela.

“Como se isto realmente fosse tirar o seu sono a noite.” gracejou e viu olhos cinzentos mirarem o teto por um segundo antes de voltarem para o rosto dele com um sorriso predador que fez um friozinho familiar brotar na boca de seu estômago e descer para partes mais sensíveis de sua anatomia. Quando os olhos verdes fizeram o mesmo percurso que cinzentos fizeram segundos antes, foi para ver um ramo de visgo descer do teto bem sobre a cabeça deles.

Todos os músculos de Harry travaram e ele arregalou os olhos bestamente quando Draco gargalhou, inclinou-se levemente para frente e pousou lábios úmidos e mornos nos dele em um beijo lento e sensual, que deu um curto circuito no cérebro de Harry que só pensou em reagir quando a garota já tinha afastado-se de si com uma expressão sacana no rosto bonito.

“Foi só desta vez.” ela disse em um tom vitorioso. “Feliz Natal, Harry.” desejou com uma piscadela, dando outro curto no cérebro de Harry porque ela nunca o havia chamado pelo nome, e partiu, o deixado sozinho no corredor, parado feito uma coluna de templo, com um gostinho de quero mais na boca e um único pensamento na cabeça:

_Mas que merda foi esta?_

As gargalhadas de Andromeda encerraram o seu relato e ela mirou Harry com puro divertimento.

– É, Draco é realmente uma filha da mãe.

– Em todos os sentidos da palavra. – o rapaz disse com um muxoxo e Andromeda riu mais ainda antes de recuperar a seriedade e o fôlego.

– Você tem alguma suspeita sobre o que Draco e Pansy falavam?

– Não faço ideia. Mas talvez Draco esteja certa, nem tudo é problema meu ou eu tenho que fazer problema meu. Ficar procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo é esforço inútil. E deveria deixar para lá.

– Mas você não vai deixar para lá, vai?

– Não. Até porque, ela me disse que não iria me contar nada, mas também não falou que era para eu esquecer.

– Com esses instintos, você será um ótimo auror. – a expressão de Harry fez Andromeda o mirar com confusão. A cara dele não era mais a de alguém animado com a ideia de seguir carreira na polícia.

– Não tenho tanta certeza se eu quero ser auror.

– Por quê?

– Algo sobre o que Draco disse.

– E você concorda com o que Draco disse? – Harry levou um tempo pensando antes de dizer:

– Sim.

– Estranho você concordar com Draco, mas não confiar nela.

– As duas coisas por acaso têm ligação?

– Não, claro que não. – e o assunto morreu aí, com ambos voltando a tomar o seu chocolate quente em silêncio, observando a neve cair, para terem o seu momento de paz bruscamente interrompido quando Hermione abriu a porta da cozinha afoita, com o rosto pálido e os olhos largos e vermelhos. Harry levantou-se aos tropeços ao ver a cara da amiga, com o coração já aos pulos.

– O que foi? O que aconteceu?

– A... – Hermione gaguejou. – A Pansy... Ela está morta.

 


	11. Chapter 11

  
  


Pansy Emmanuele Parkinson morreu as 22:45 h do dia 23 de Dezembro de 1998, de severo caso de hipotermia após jogar-se no lago de Hogwarts. O seu corpo foi encontrado somente na manhã do dia 24 e o relatório inicial do legista aponta que o afogamento ocorreu após a hipotermia, por isto da ausência de água nos pulmões. A ausência de hematomas ou ferimentos no corpo indicaram que não houve uma batalha de vontades, levando a crer que a morte da srta. Parkinson trata-se de um suicídio, já que as circunstâncias da morte não mostram ter sido um acidente ou assassinato.

– Draco. – Harry suspirou quando sentou-se ao lado da garota na Torre de Astronomia, onde ela lia a manchete do dia do Profeta Diário.

Draco rosnou, arremessando o jornal longe e fazendo as folhas espalharem-se no ar e caírem suavemente em direção ao chão onde, ironicamente, uma delas aterrisou de forma que a foto séria de Pansy Parkinson os olhava com uma expressão julgadora.

No momento em que Hermione apareceu esbaforida no quintal dos fundos dos Weasley com a trágica notícia, Harry desaparatou dali mesmo, sem mais explicações e carregando a caneca de chocolate quente junto. Hermione e Andromeda eram espertas, sacariam na hora a razão de sua partida repentina e esperava que dessem as devidas satisfações em seu nome. Seria eternamente grato à elas por isto.

Harry livrou-se da caneca ao chegar em Hogsmeade e correu para Hogwarts, passou por um Hagrid surpreso que tirava a neve da trilha do portão até a entrada principal e que gritou o seu nome, mas foi devidamente ignorado. Harry não precisou do Mapa do Maroto para encontrar Draco, pois uma força invisível guiou os seus pés pelo caminho familiar até a Torre de Astronomia, onde foi recebido com a voz da garota lendo a notícia sobre a morte de Parkinson.

– Eu revirei todas as coisas dela antes da mãe dela levá-las e não encontrei nada. – Draco disse e havia fúria e ressentimento em sua voz, em seu rosto.

– Por quê? – Harry perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e Draco o olhou com tanto ódio que o grifinório, que havia se aproximado dela para oferecer conforto, mudou de ideia na hora e deslizou alguns centímetros pelo chão, afastando-se da garota antes que ela o azarasse. Draco já fizera isto por menos no passado, então era melhor não provocar.

Em resposta a pergunta que ela com certeza considerava estúpida, a sonserina sacou a varinha, o que fez Harry recuar um pouco mais e levar a mão discretamente a sua própria varinha, mas tudo o que Draco fez foi invocar a página do jornal que noticiava a morte de Pansy e reler:

– “A morte da srta. Parkinson trata-se de um suicídio, já que as circunstâncias da morte não mostram ter sido um acidente ou assassinato”. Você me perguntou por que eu estava obcecada com a morte de Greg: porque suicidas deixam bilhetes. Pistas de suas intenções, avisos prévios. Não é uma coisa que eles fazem de veneta, sem razão alguma.

– Mas eles tinham razão, não tinham? – Harry disse calmamente, voltando a se aproximar e tirando de entre os dedos cerrados de tensão da sonserina o jornal completamente amassado em suas beiradas. – Goyle perdeu tudo, estava sem chão, sem rumo, e ainda tinha aquelas cartas horríveis que ele recebia. E Parkinson tinha aquilo que vocês estavam discutindo.

– Potter... – Draco disse em um tom de aviso. – Como Greg, Pansy precisaria de muito mais que aquilo para derrubá-la.

– Tem certeza? Porque o que quer que fosse, a deixou desesperada.

– Não foi a existência do segredo que a deixou desesperada, mas sim a ideia de que alguém soubesse dele. O que me leva a mais esta questão: quem poderia saber se não há provas?

– Provas de quê?

– Você quer realmente saber, não quer?

– Não, eu quero ajudar.

– Por quê, Potter?

– Porque eu sou o herói do mundo mágico que adora correr atrás de problemas e vive sob a ilusão de que o mundo gira entorno do meu umbigo. – Harry disse com um sorriso falsamente inocente e Draco rolou os olhos.

– A escola pensa que só porque somos sonserinos e muitos de nós ou os nossos pais foram Comensais da Morte que a guerra foi flores e arco-íris para nós. Em Hogwarts não havia imunidade diplomática e só porque não éramos cobaias nas aulas de Cruciatus Nível 1, não significa que não nos ferrávamos também, principalmente nas mãos dos irmãos Carrow. E Amicus Carrow desenvolveu um interesse particular e doentio por mim, mas ele sabia que se me tocasse, seria morto por Voldemort que queria ter a preferência .

Harry sentiu vontade de vomitar diante do que ela insinuava.

– Vir para Hogwarts não era a melhor opção para mim, mas era isto ou ficar em casa.

– Voldemort... – Harry tinha medo de perguntar e talvez não quisesse ouvir a resposta só pela cara que Draco fez.

– Não. Não sei porque mas ele estava mais preocupado com o fato de que alguém estava destruindo as Horcruxes dele. – nisto ela olhou significativamente para Harry. – Ou porque ele sentiu que, se tentasse, eu cravaria a lâmina do canivete que sempre carregava comigo no coração dele e fodam-se as consequências.

– Mesmo que você o matasse. – Harry falou, engolindo a náusea que lhe subiu pela garganta. – Ele não morreria de fato. As últimas Horcruxes só foram destruídas durante a Batalha de Hogwarts.

– Mas ele ficaria extremamente enfraquecido e com o conhecimento das Horcruxes em nas mãos do inimigo, ele também estaria vulnerável. Ele não podia arriscar. Voldemort era um monstro, verdade, mas um monstro genial. Precisa ser extremamente inteligente e sagaz para chegar onde ele chegou.

Por mais que revirasse o estômago de Harry pensar nisto, ele tinha que concordar com Draco: Tom Riddle foi um homem extremamente inteligente que infelizmente usou seus talentos para o mal e admitir isto o assustava às vezes, porque era o mesmo que admitir que ele via em algumas atitudes de Draco o Lorde Voldemort.

O consolo de Harry era que Tom e Draco tinham backgrounds completamente diferentes, mas que o ostracismo e o ódio que a comunidade mágica estava desenvolvendo pelos ex-Comensais da Morte fazia este histórico ficar ainda mais parecido.

Tom também foi odiado e desprezado pelo seu sangue, seus poderes, por ter sido diferente, a ponto de querer destruir tudo em seu caminho para provar a esta gente mesquinha do que ele realmente era capaz.

– Potter, os seus pensamentos se refletem em seus olhos de forma impressionante. Eu não vou me tornar o novo Lorde das Trevas.

– Eu não...

– Está escrito na sua cara, Potter. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu te fascino, eu te assusto. Mas se te serve de consolo, Tom Riddle, se sofresse uma avaliação clínica, seria categorizado como psicopata.

– E você?

– Eu sou só antissocial... e foda. Mas não vamos cantar as minhas qualidades, ou ficamos aqui a noite inteira.

– Certo, você estava me contando o grande segredo da Parkinson.

– Eu estava, não é mesmo? O que você tem que faz as pessoas quererem se abrir para você?

– São os meus lindos olhos verdes. – ele piscou os olhos repetidamente, de forma coquete, e Draco mais uma vez rolou os olhos.

– Pena que você desistiu da carreira de auror, seria um sucesso durante as interrogações.

– Como você sabe que eu desisti? – Draco deu à ele outro olhar significativo. – Certo, eu não vou mais questionar a sua magnitude, apenas aceitar que você é foda.

– Faz bem.

– Então? Parkinson?

– Carrow não podia me tocar, então partiu para a segunda melhor opção. – a vontade de vomitar voltou a Harry, porque ele não precisava que Draco dissesse com todas as letras o que estava claramente expressado em sua expressão de repulsa. – E como ele era um filho da puta sádico, ele resolveu bater fotos, ter um _souvenier_ de seu momento medonho, contratando o serviço de um amigo grifinório seu, famoso por suas fotos, para fazer este trabalho.

Harry ficou pálido.

– Colin.

– Que morreu e levou o segredo do que aconteceu naquela noite com ele, não sem antes me ajudar a recuperar fotos e negativos.

– E Carrow, o outro que sabia, também morreu.

– Uma fatalidade, não é? – Draco disse sem nenhum pesar e com um olhar duro. – Mas supervisionar detenções na Floresta Negra nunca foi algo muito seguro. Lá é um lugar propenso a acidentes.

– Draco... – Harry ofegou e arregalou os olhos.

– Não me julgue Potter, porque caso você tenha esquecido eu fiz o que precisei fazer, por quem eu precisei fazer, nesta guerra. E você não tem moral para me julgar porque eu duvido muito que você não tenha feito igual ou pior. Quando o assunto era derrotar Voldemort, escrúpulo era a última coisa que alguém precisava ter.

– Tem razão. Desculpe-me.

– E um Comensal a menos, um a mais, não faria diferença. E ninguém chorou a morte dele mesmo. – Draco deu de ombros e Harry inspirou profundamente para acalmar o seu coração. Estavam em guerra e durante a guerra certo atos são justificáveis, mas quando Draco mencionava casualmente o que ela precisou fazer para sobreviver, para ajudar os amigos a sobreviverem, Harry não podia deixar de sentir medo. Medo de que um dia Draco desistisse de conter esta escuridão que havia dentro dela, que havia dentro de todos eles, porque acharia mais divertido causar o caos do que fazer o bem.

– E Parkinson preferia morrer a ter alguém sabendo disto. A ter o público sabendo disto. – Harry concluiu. – O que é ridículo, porque ela era a vítima, sem culpa, sem nada.

– E Pansy sabia disto. Ela não tinha medo que este caso viesse a público. A destruição das fotos foi apenas a expurgação de más lembranças, o início do processo de cura. Mas o que ela tinha medo mesmo era que, se viesse a público, era seria lembrada do que aconteceu constantemente. Não era com o fato que ela não sabia lidar, era com as lembranças.

– E ela te perguntou naquele dia se alguém mais sabia, porque alguém a ameaçava, ameaçava expor este acontecimento. E ela preferiu se matar a lidar com as lembranças.

– E é aí que a história não se encaixa. A ausência de um bilhete.

– Por que o bilhete é tão importante?

– Psicologia básica, Potter. Este é o modus operandi dos suicidas. O bilhete é a libertação deles, não a morte. É o pedido de desculpas para aqueles que eles deixaram para trás. Se Greg tivesse se matado, ele ao menos deixaria uma nota, nem que fosse para falar um “adeus mundo cruel”. Pansy? Ela deixaria uma redação detalhando cada motivo, uma lista enumerada de justificativas para a mãe dela, para os amigos, não simplesmente se jogaria no lago congelado sem dizer um adeus. Além do mais, a mudança de comportamento é a primeira pista, e nada no comportamento dela tinha mudado até culminar naquele confronto que você presenciou. E se alguém estava a chantageando, ela diria para mim. Não diretamente, mas em pistas.

– Talvez a morte dela seja uma pista.

– O quê?

– Se o que você está insinuando é que foi um assassinato e não um suicídio, qual o denominador comum?

– Ambos foram assassinatos camuflados de suicídios.

– O mesmo M.O. Logo...

– É o mesmo assassino.

– E o que Greg e Pansy tem em comum para terem sido mortos pela mesma pessoa?

– Ex-Comensais da Morte, sonserinos, sangue-puro, ricos, mesma idade.

– Mas o mais importante: como o assassino teve acesso a Hogwarts? – os olhos de Draco ficaram largos após esta sugestão e ela virou-se com um sorriso largo para Harry.

– Potter, você é um gênio!

– Eu sou? Por quê? Eu descobri quem é o assassino?

– Não, mas pontuou algo importante. Como o assassino teve acesso a Hogwarts e cometeu um crime em um lugar cuja vigilância redobrou depois da guerra?

– E o que isto quer dizer?

– Quer dizer que não é a primeira vez que ele faz isto, que ele burla um sistema de segurança para matar alguém.

– E como vamos descobrir que sistema de segurança ele burlou pra ter este tipo de pratica?

– Fácil, Potter, encontrando as outras vítimas dele.

A única reação de Harry para isto foi:

– Hã?!

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

– O que 'cê 'tá fazendo aqui? – Ron disse com a expressão chocada de alguém que tinha acabado de ser atingindo por um raio quando Draco Malfoy sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória e começou a se servir de um punhado de ovos e feijão.

– Tomando café. – ela respondeu tranquilamente.

– Desde quando você toma café conosco? – Ron guinchou e Draco serviu-se do suco de laranja.

– Desde que o meu namorado me convidou. – silêncio completo entre os presentes na mesa diante desta declaração da sonserina. Hermione foi a primeira a quebrá-lo quando arriscou-se a perguntar:

– Que namorado? – Draco somente abriu um largo e brilhante sorriso e olhou para Harry que grunhiu e desejou enfiar a cara na panqueca na sua frente, ainda mais que sentiu os olhares de todos ao longo da mesa lhe queimando a nuca.

– Quando isto aconteceu? – Harry perguntou em um resmungo.

– O namoro ou o convite? – ela disse inocente entre uma garfada e outra.

– Ambos.

– No Ano Novo, se não me engano.

– Draco, eu nem estava aqui no Ano Novo. – Harry tinha aparatado de volta para os Weasley durante o Natal mesmo, após certificar-se de que Draco ficaria bem. Por que não ficaria? Ela tinha uma nova obsessão que Harry tinha que confessar fazia uma correlato sentido, mas que ele não iria apoiar, por enquanto, até ter provas mais concretas. E a ideia de provar a Harry que ela estava certa, que havia sido assassinato, deu a Draco um brilho peculiar em seu olhar e Harry percebeu, mais tarde, que era excitação diante do desafio.

– Não? Então com quem eu estava falando?

– Sua mente psicótica, talvez? – Ron a cortou com azedume e Harry riu. As loucuras de Draco estava se tornando tão normais para ele que o fato dela ter tomado decisões sobre eles, sem a presença dele, já lhe era corriqueiro.

– Não importa. – ela deu de ombros e catou um brownie de uma travessa. – Considere-se informado.

– Muito obrigado pela sua consideração. – Harry disse com deboche e ela lhe sorriu aquele sorriso que dizia que ela sabia exatamente como estava o enervando com as suas atitudes.

– De nada. Mas mudando de assunto, porque este já está velho, está animado para a partida deste final-de-semana de Quadribol? Tenho certeza que desta vez vocês vencem. Como não vencer? É a Lufa-Lufa.

– Com licença? Como assim “é a Lufa-Lufa” com este ar de desdém? – Astoria sentou-se ao lado de Draco como se pertencesse àquela mesa.

– Ei! – Ron protestou ao ver a outra garota. – A mesa da Grifinória não é ponto de encontro para as outras casas, não!

– Relaxa Weasley, antes que você estoure uma veia. – Astoria respondeu e depois voltou-se para Draco. – E como assim você está nos desmerecendo?

– São os fatos. Magnus é uma porcaria como apanhador. E o seu time não é mais o mesmo desde Diggory. – Draco deu de ombros e Astoria fez uma careta.

– Nisto eu concordo. Diggory era bom, pena que morreu.

– Esperava o quê? Quis impressionar a garota e se ferrou. Ele não aprendeu nada? Tentar impressionar a garota é garantia de furada.

– Com licença! – Gina interrompeu a conversa da lufa-lufa e da sonserina, ainda mais depois da última tirada de Draco. – Mais respeito com os mortos.

– Ofendi a sua sensibilidade, Weasley? – Draco rolou os olhos. – Se eu soubesse que haveria tanta censura na mesa da Grifinória, não teria aceitado o seu convite. – completou com um relance para Harry.

– Meu convite? – Harry riu. – Ou o seu convite? Lembra que eu não estava participando da discussão quando foi decidido que iríamos namorar e você viria tomar café aqui? – Astoria soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir isto.

– Ah, você foi agraciado com a dispersão espacial de Draco.

– Com o quê? – Hermione perguntou interessada no que a lufa disse.

– Draco costuma fazer isto, entrar tão profundamente no seu próprio mundo, durante uma conversa, que você pode deixar a sala e ela vai continuar falando como se você estivesse lá, carregando um diálogo porque já pode prever as suas respostas. Mas voltando ao jogo, pegaria muito mal se eu ressuscitasse Diggory só para esta partida?

– Isto é ofensivo! – Gina disse com uma expressão enojada diante da brincadeira de mau gosto de Astoria. – Como você pode denegrir a memória de um colega de casa?

– Quem falou em denegrir, garota? Vai procurar um dicionário e entender melhor as definições das palavras. Denegrir seria se eu dissesse que Chang estava perdendo o tempo dela porque Diggory não era chegado no negócio, se é que você me entende.

– Desde quando isto é denegrir? – Draco perguntou com genuína confusão estampada em seu rosto.

– Tem razão. Ser gay não é ofensa. Perdoem o meu pensamento arcaico e preconceituoso. Ser imbecil sim. Diggory era um imbecil. Feliz agora Weasley? Estou verdadeiramente denegrindo a imagem dele.

– Por Merlin! – Seamus soltou horrorizado. – Como você entrou na Lufa-Lufa? – e Astoria deu ao irlandês um sorriso maldoso.

– Estatística. Foi um jogo de probabilidades que eu fiz com o Chapéu Seletor e acabei vencendo.

– Por Deus! – Harry resmungou. – Existem mais de você. – completou, olhando de forma acusadora para Draco que riu.

– Não. Eu sou única, e mais inteligente.

– _Eu_ sou mais inteligente! – Astoria retrucou, ultrajada, e pela cara que ela fez esta era uma discussão antiga.

– Eu tenho cinco meses de vantagem. Então aceite o inevitável.

– Odeio você! – Astoria esbravejou e levantou-se de forma espalhafatosa, com os seus olhos verdes fuzilando Draco.

– Também não gosto de você, então estamos quites. – a sonserina respondeu com um tom presunçoso que fez a lufa bufar como um cão enraivecido e afastar-se da mesa da Grifinória, em direção da Lufa-Lufa, batendo os pés.

– O que foi isto tudo? – Dean perguntou ainda com a cabeça rodando diante de toda a cena que aconteceu em frente aos seus olhos.

– Há quanto tempo você conhece Astoria Greengrass? – Harry fez a pergunta que realmente estava lhe encucando e Draco riu brevemente antes de responder.

– Desde que ela nasceu.

– E ela é como você. – Harry continuou, pois ele tinha visto durante esta breve discussão doida o mesmo brilho de genialidade, beirando a loucura, que ele via nos olhos de Draco, nos olhos de Astoria.

– Eu tenho cinco meses de vantagem. Então, sou mais inteligente.

– Claro, o que você quiser acreditar. – Harry gracejou e Draco fechou a cara diante da brincadeira, claramente ofendida, ou ao menos fingindo perfeitamente estar ofendida.

– _Eu_ sou mais inteligente.

– Sim, você é. – Harry disse com um sorriso complacente e dando tapinhas nas costas da mão de Draco em um gesto de conforto, já prevendo uma azaração bem entre os olhos mais tarde, quando estivessem a sós, só pela expressão assassina que ela fazia.

Mas com ou sem azaração, ter zuado da cara de Draco Malfoy valeu muito a pena.

 

**oOo**

 

– Soube que você está namorando Draco Malfoy. – srta. Brooks disse calmamente e Harry sorriu. As notícias se espalhavam rápido em Hogwarts, especialmente quando eram anunciadas em meio ao café da manhã.

– Yep. – Harry respondeu, sentindo os músculos de seu rosto doloridos de tanto sorrir ultimamente.

– E esta nova relação, em comparação a que você tinha com a Gina, como é? – como era? Harry pensou. Para começar, não era em nada parecido com o que teve com Gina.

O status de namorados não mudou muita coisa entre Draco e ele. Ambos continuavam se encontrando na Torre de Astronomia, dividindo silêncios confortáveis ou trocando ideias sobre o suposto assassinato de Goyle e Parkinson. Harry ainda não estava convencido que não fora apenas suicídio, o que era irônico porque ele sempre foi o primeiro a acreditar no inacreditável, mas depois de anos se estrepando por causa das suas atitudes inconsequentes, a maturidade lhe trouxe um pouco mais de paciência. O ensinou a avaliar todos cenários antes de agir.

Draco? Draco não se abalava com a descrença de Harry. Na verdade, isto a divertia. Provar para ele que estava certa a divertia.

E claro que Harry não disse nada para a srta. Brooks. Conselheira ou não, sob um voto de sigilo ou não, os anos em guerra também o ensinaram a ser cauteloso e as inúmeras traições e perdas a não confiar tão facilmente em alguém, ainda mais alguém cujo trabalho era dissecar os pensamentos e emoções de Harry, expô-lo como um nervo sob a justificativa que primeiro precisavam cutucar a ferida com ferro quente para só depois fechá-la.

Além do mais, a sua namorada não era vista como alguém completamente sã por muitos e Harry não estava disposto a colocar lenha na fogueira por algo que poderia ser nada.

– Não muito diferente. – mentiu. – Quero dizer, os sentimentos são diferentes, verdadeiros. – ao menos acreditava que sim, queria acreditar que mesmo tendo um começo nada convencional, a relação deles, ainda sim, era genuína. – Mas de resto é um relacionamento como outro qualquer. – Brooks arqueou uma sobrancelha. Harry entendia a descrença dela. Nada relacionado a Draco Malfoy tendia a ser normal, quanto mais um namoro. Felizmente ele foi dispensado de se explicar quando o cronômetro apitou, indicando o fim da sessão.

Harry saiu da poltrona na velocidade de um raio e deixou a sala como um sopro de vento, sem dizer tchau e nem nada. Ainda na mesma pressa, avançou por corredores até chegar a entrada da Torre de Astronomia e subir os degraus de dois em dois. Como o esperado, Draco estava na plataforma de observação, de pé no centro desta e com vários pergaminhos flutuando ao se redor, formando um círculo. Harry passou por baixo deles e franziu a testa ao ler o mais próximo.

– Isto daqui é propriedade do St. Mungus? – disse, pegando um dos pergaminhos para ver melhor e tendo este arrancado de sua mão por Draco e devolvido ao círculo.

– Não interrompa o fluxo. – ela o repreendeu, mas isto não mudou o fato de que o arquivo ainda estava na sua cara e com o brasão do St. Mungus impresso nele e gritando por atenção.

– Draco, você roubou arquivos do St. Mungus? – Harry perguntou no tom de quem queria arrancar a verdade de uma criança levada.

– Você sempre me acusa de roubo. Eu já disse que eu não roubo nada...

– Se apropria indefinidamente. Mas eu acho que neste caso, alguém irá dar falta dos arquivos. – Draco rolou os olhos diante da ignorância de Harry.

– Foi apenas um empréstimo, logo eu devolvo.

– E quando será este logo? – ela rolou os olhos de novo. Isto era algo que ela fazia muito na presença de Harry. O rolar de olhos e o arquear de sobrancelhas eram o julgamento silencioso de Draco sobre a sua pessoa e chegando a conclusão de que esta era estúpida. – Só me preocupo porque se alguém flagrá-la com esses arquivos... E você os está expondo as olhos vistos no meio da Torre de Astronomia.

– Ninguém vem nesta torre além de nós. Algo sobre ser assombrada pelo fantasma do velho diretor.

– Passamos meses aqui e não teve nenhum fantasma. Draco? – Harry estreitou os olhos na direção dela, em um olhar acusador. – Foi você quem criou este boato? – Draco hesitou antes de responder em um tom vago:

– Talvez? – Harry não sabia se suspirava conformado com as sandices da namorada ou se ria delas.

– E as pessoas engoliram esta? Em uma escola que é habitada por fantasmas?

– A ideia de ser flagrado por Dumbledore durante uns amassos na Torre de Astronomia não apenas tira o tesão, mas também a vontade de vir aqui e correr o risco de ter o espírito do velho como _vouyer_.

– Verdade. Mas então. – Harry aproximou-se dela, parando ao seu lado e pondo-se a observar os arquivos que flutuavam na altura de seus rostos e giravam lentamente ao redor deles. – O que são esses arquivos?

– Prontuários e atestados de óbito. Mortes não explicadas, nos últimos dois anos, ocorridas no St. Mungus. Dentro desses arquivos estão as nossas vítimas, as nossas conexões.

– E por que só dos dois anos prévios?

– Voldemort ressuscitou no início de 1995 e durante todo este ano o Ministério ignorou os avisos sobre a sua volta. O anúncio oficial deu-se no início de 1996. Entre 96 e 98, Voldemort começou a espalhar a sua rede de influência em pontos estratégicos do mundo mágico. Começou com o St. Mungus, então o Ministério e, por fim, Hogwarts. Durante o seu reinado no St. Mungus, Comensais tinham preferência de atendimento, na verdade eram os únicos pacientes que iam lá. Aurores e opositores de Voldemort não se arriscavam a ir para o hospital, pois ou seriam largados para morrer, ou seriam mortos e os seus atestados de óbito teriam as causas mais esdúxulas de morte, doenças que não levariam a morte ninguém. Mas que legista iria dizer o contrário?

– Então esses são os arquivos das mortes esdrúxulas.

– Sim. Se formos usar o mesmo filtro que usamos em Pansy e Greg, precisamos encontrar sangue-puros e Comensais.

– E sonserinos. – Harry falou e arrependeu-se prontamente do fato só pelo olhar fuzilante que Draco lhe deu.

– Devo lembrá-lo Potter – ela começou com uma voz arrastada. – que os seus pais morreram por causa de um grifinório? Que Voldemort voltou por causa de um grifinório? E caso você não saiba, ele tinha Comensais de outras casas, de outros países. O campo de batalha foi a Inglaterra, mas isto não significa que a guerra já não estivesse espalhada pela Europa.

– Desculpe-me. – Harry pediu, sentindo-se devidamente repreendido. – Certo, Comensais e sangue-puros, estes são os denominadores comuns. – continuou, claramente mudando de assunto. – Quem aqui se encaixa nessas categorias?

– Não sei. – Draco declarou e Harry a olhou com descrença.

– Não sabe? Mas você sabe tudo.

– Eu sei. Mas a rede de influência de Voldemort era extensa. Como disse, ele tinha seguidores até mesmo no continente e nem todos visitavam a Mansão Malfoy ou tinham a marca. A ausência da marca auxiliou no trabalho de espionagem e infiltração no Ministério para abrir caminho para a ocupação de Voldemort.

– Certo. Então vamos nos concentrar nos marcados, porque eles têm isto de comum com Parkinson e Goyle. Se os não marcados eram espiões, somente Voldemort deveria saber quem eles eram, mais ninguém, porque ele era paranoico deste jeito. Portanto, também é de desconhecimento do assassino. – Harry falou enquanto observava de perto um dos arquivos e quando virou-se para Draco, viu que ela o olhava com um sorriso largo que fez o seu rosto corar. – O que foi? – perguntou sem jeito e o sorriso de Draco ficou mais largo.

– Estou impressionada Potter. – ela deu um passo a frente, parando ao lado dele e tocou com a ponta do indicador um dos arquivos. – Este não é. – declarou e o arquivo saiu do círculo e voou até uma pasta ao lado da mochila de Draco, sob o parapeito da janela. – Nem este. – outro arquivo voou.

– Este daqui era um batedor. Lembro dele da minha caça as Horcruxes.

– Batedores eram lobisomens, Voldemort não marcava lobisomens e mesmo vindo de famílias sangue-puro, no momento em que se tornam lobisomens, são considerados mestiços pois a linhagem foi corrompida.

– Então, este não.

– Este não. – o arquivo voou para a pasta e o processo de eliminação seguiu por mais meia hora até que no final, de cinquenta arquivos, sobraram apenas sete.

– E agora? – Harry perguntou ao ver os sete arquivos flutando na sua frente. Três mulheres e quatro homens de idade entre trinta e sessenta anos, sangue-puros há gerações, Comensais da Morte e cujo atestado de óbito listava morte por causas desconhecidas.

– Três deles foram avaliados pelo mesmo legista. Os outros quatro por dois legistas diferentes. – Draco apontou as assinaturas no rodapé das páginas. – Este denominador está eliminado.

– Acha que foi algum curandeiro?

– Únicas pessoas que teriam acesso constante as vítimas. Só preciso descobrir quem estava na rotação do St. Mungus nos dias das mortes.

– E como você vai fazer isto?

– Eu tenho os meus contatos. – ela fez um gesto de mão e os sete arquivos foram para outra pasta, ao lado da primeira. – Quanto a você? – continuou e o puxou pela lapela de seu casaco, fazendo Harry tropeçar e quase cair em cima dela. – Até que você fica sexy quando resolve pensar.

Harry deu um sorriso de escárnio para ela.

– Verdade? Se quiser eu posso recitar a Tabela Periódica e a aplicabilidade dos seus elementos no dia a dia.

– Não me provoque Potter. – disse e então o beijou.

 


	13. Chapter 13

As coisas começaram a ficar esquisitas no namoro de Draco e Harry na partida da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa. Primeiro porque quando procurou pela torcida Sonserina a familiar cabeça de cabelos platinados, não encontrou nada. Harry ainda esperou a garota aparecer, protelando o jogo o máximo possível e deixando o pomo lhe escapar umas três vezes, se perguntando quando foi que ele virou um idiota apaixonado querendo impressionar a garota. Mas depois de uma hora, uma chuva fina que caía, um vento frio de gelar os ossos, ele desistiu da ideia e finalmente capturou o pomo, encerrando aquela partida e voltando o mais rápido possível para o ambiente quente e aconchegante da sala comunal da Grifinória, onde ele ignorou as comemorações de seus companheiros de casa e com o Mapa do Maroto em mãos, foi a caça de Draco.

Harry a encontrou no jardim interno ao leste do castelo, e não estava sozinha. Junto ao ponto D. Malfoy, existia outro: D. Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass.

As irmãs Greengrass eram alguém que Harry não deu importância até encontrar o furacão Astoria e ir pesquisar um pouco sobre elas, tentando compreender por que com Astoria, Draco agia diferente. Havia animosidade e carinho entre elas, um tipo de atitude que ele nunca esperou encontrar na sonserina.

Astoria e Daphne eram filhas de Cassiopéia Greengrass. Cassiopéia não era casada e os rumores eram de que vivia da fortuna da família e que cada filha era fruto de um caso de amor tórrido que viveu em seu passado turbulento. Astoria possuía a mesma idade de Draco, com apenas alguns meses de diferença, enquanto Daphne era três anos mais velha que as outras duas garotas. Embora sangue-puro, as Greengrass não tomaram partido na guerra, em nenhum dos lados, e Cassiopéia foi refugiar-se no interior da França para ficar bem longe da confusão. As filhas não foram junto porque não queriam deixar Hogwarts ou a carreira, Daphne treinava para ser Curadora no St. Mungos, mas durante a ocupação de Voldemort em Hogwarts e no hospital no último ano, ambas decidiram juntar-se a mãe na França e só retornaram quando tudo estava terminado.

– Astoria é uma linguaruda sem ocupação melhor do que bisbilhotar a minha vida. – Harry ouviu Draco esbravejar assim que se aproximou da entrada do jardim, desacelerando os passos e usando a sombra de uma coluna como camuflagem.

– Astoria se preocupa. E com razão!

– Onde estava esta preocupação toda no ano passado?

– Draco... – o tom de Daphne era uma mistura de repreensão, culpa e comiseração.

– Você trouxe o que eu pedi? – Draco a cortou antes que a conversa enveredasse por outros caminhos e Harry inclinou-se para ver melhor as duas mulheres.

Daphne Greengrass era alta como Draco, de forma esguia e membros longos. Seu cabelo era loiro em um tom mais escuro e os olhos azuis cinzentos. Havia uma semelhança entre as duas garotas que encucou Harry. Tanto no formato do rosto, como lábios e nariz. Corpo, sobrancelhas e olhos. Até mesmo as expressões carrancudas de ambas eram parecidas.

– Mostre-me primeiro. – Daphne exigiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e Draco fez uma careta de desagrado. – Temos um acordo, Malfoy. Sempre tivemos um acordo, desde o dia em que eu te encontrei em uma poça de vômito e convulsionando naquele buraco na Travessa do Tranco. – havia um tom de desgosto e dor na voz de Daphne diante da menção do dia em que Harry supôs ter sido o dia em que Draco sofreu uma overdose que quase a levou a morte.

Draco bufou, hesitou, mas o olhar de Daphne firme sobre ela foi o suficiente para penetrar a parede de teimosia que era a sonserina e com gestos bruscos e contrariados, ela puxou as mangas da jaqueta que usava, até acima da dobra dos cotovelos, expondo braços magros e pálidos para Greengrass que segurou ambos pelos pulsos, os puxou para mais perto, os virou para a esquerda e direita, avaliando a superfície atenciosamente, antes de soltá-los.

– Satisfeita? – Draco disse com amargura. – Ou quer que eu também mije em um pote, só para garantir?

– Hoje não. Mas eu estou de olho em você.

– Você está sempre de olho em mim, como um maldito Big Brother. Ao menos fez o que eu pedi? – Daphne ainda ficou um minuto em silêncio, sem responder a Draco e a olhando com desconfiança, até retirar um envelope de papel pardo de dentro do longo casaco que usava e estendê-lo para a sonserina.

– Toma cuidado, Draco. Não sei o que você está aprontando, mas para Astoria me chamar dizendo que desconfia de uma recaída, aí tem. Você é esperta demais para simplesmente se perder de novo sem razão. Não aconteceu da primeira vez, não seria agora que aconteceria.

– E você me conhece tão bem. – Draco disse com deboche, pegando o evenlope que lhe era estendido.

– Te conheço melhor do que você imagina. – Daphne respondeu em tom de despedida, passando por Draco e pelo esconderijo de Harry e sumindo em uma curva do corredor.

– Potter. – o chamado de Draco fez Harry pular de susto no lugar, voltando-se na direção da garota que continuava na mesma posição que Daphne a deixou e agora folheava o conteúdo do envelope que Greengrass a entregara.

– O que eu ouvi foi sério? – Harry saiu das sombras, nem ao menos se dando ao trabalho de fingir que não bisbilhotara a conversa entre as duas. – Astoria chamou a irmã dela porque desconfia que você está tendo uma recaída? – Draco enfiou os pergaminhos de volta ao envelope com brusquidão e girou nos saltos para não apenas encarar Harry, mas fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

– Conto meia dúzia de histórias tristes sobre a minha vida, a outra meia dúzia você ouve pelos becos, xeretando conversa alheia, e você já acha que me conhece de fora para dentro e de dentro para fora. Faz-me rir Harry Potter. Desde quando você tem tamanha autoridade para opinar sobre a minha vida?

Harry abriu a boca, fechou, abriu de novo e a fechou. As palavras estavam entaladas em sua garganta, geradas pela preocupação e raiva que estavam subindo pelo seu peito. Draco era a criatura mais volátil que conhecia, mas orgulhava-se em dizer que nos últimos meses, desde que a convivência entre eles passou a ser praticamente diária, que ele a conhecia. E bem. Talvez sempre a conheceu, a desvendou de pouquinho em pouquinho em todos esses anos de Hogwarts, em cada embate, em cada briga de corredor e detenção, em cada discussão fútil e provocação. Harry nunca teve uma constante tão intensa em sua vida quanto Draco Malfoy.

A existência dela em todas as horas de seu dia foi uma das principais razões de sua obsessão por ela no sexto ano. Não foi apenas a desconfiança de que ela tinha se tornado uma Comensal da Morte, foi muito mais. Porque não havia apenas a desconfiança, havia o desespero de saber que ele a tinha perdido para Voldemort. Que Voldemort havia lhe tirado mais uma vez algo que ele não teve nem a chance de conhecer, como os seus pais. Isto e a dispensa. Harry admitia que era egoísmo de sua parte achar que Draco deveria desprender a ele a mesma atenção que nos anos anteriores, mesmo que fossem atenções negativas e indesejadas, ainda mais tendo a consciência de que a garota estava afogada em problemas.

– Eu tenho várias razões para dizer que sim, possuo certa autoridade sobre você, e a maioria delas é ridícula e machista. Então vamos a razão principal: eu me importo com você, okay? Eu me importo desesperamente com você e eu nem sei o por quê. Você transformou a minha vida escolar em um inferno só porque estava entediada, humilhou meus amigos e a mim por anos e ainda sim eu me importo. Acho que levar muito na cara do Dudley me deixou masoquista, só pode ser.

Harry inspirou fundo após esta breve explosão e olhou em expectativa para Draco, que estava estática, com uma expressão congelada e olhos mirando ao longe e vazios.

– Draco? – ele a chamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e dando um passo a frente na direção dela, o que a fez piscar e sacudir a cabeça como se estivesse espantando um mosquito persistente.

– Eu não estou tendo uma recaída, Potter. E se você me conhece tão bem quanto diz me conhecer, deveria saber disto. Além do mais, você ouviu a minha conversa com Pansy naquele dia, sabe que o meu vício, da vez passada, teve razões concretas.

– Eu me recuso a acreditar que você apelou para entorpecentes para enganar Voldemort! Você é muito mais inteligente do que isto, você encontraria outra saída!

– Sim, e enquanto eu perdesse tempo procurando outras soluções, o meu tempo estaria se acabando e as minhas opções esgotando! Foi uma jogada arriscada, mas que foi preciso ser feita. Você deveria compreender, porque você é o cara que sempre se joga de cabeça nas coisas e depois vem pensar se vai ou não quebrar o pescoço.

– Você poderia ter procurado ajuda!

– De quem, Potter?! – Draco esbravejou, com os olhos brilhando com uma fúria que ele jamais viu na garota. – Do meu pai surtado pelo estresse? Da minha mãe idiotamente apaixonada que engole todas as burrices de Lucius até mesmo aquelas que afundam a nossa família? Da minha tia maníaca e homícida? Do seu querido diretor caquético e morrendo? De quem, Potter? Eu não tive melhores amigos e os Weasley em quem me apoiar, eu não tive diretor me oferecendo favoritismo, fazendo vista grossa para as minhas burradas enquanto me usava de bucha de canhão, e muito menos uma comunidade inteira lambendo o chão que eu piso só porque eu dei a sorte de levar um Avada na testa e sobreviver! Tudo o que eu tive foi a mim e meu intelecto que me dizia que se eu tivesse que ir ao fundo do poço para conseguir me safar, eu iria ao fundo do poço! Eu não mediria esforços para consertar esta burrada!

– Por quê? – Harry acusou. Draco havia se arriscado para salvar a família, mas estava claro no tom dela que ela tinha muitos ressentimentos quanto a isto, ao que a família dela a obrigou fazer. – Por que quase morrer por quem você claramente não tem grande consideração? O que é controverso porque cada vez que você quis me humilhar, bastava usar o seu status e o nome de seu pai para isto, para conseguir o que queria, que era arruinar de um modo ou outro a minha vida. – Harry acusou, não querendo entrar naquele assunto, mas já que estavam lavando a roupa suja em um pátio vazio no início de uma noite de inverno, o melhor mesmo seria colocá-la logo para secar.

– Porque negligência, Potter, não é privilégio de família do subúrbio que recebe o fardo de criar uma criança bruxa. – Draco respondeu com amargura. – E quando você passa a vida inteira sendo o menino que a mãe esperava e a filha que não chega nem perto da bastarda que veio antes, você aprende rápido que só pode depender de si mesma e a parar de tentar agradar os outros para conseguir uma migalha de afeto que fosse. O problema é que esta lição eu não aprendi tão rápido assim e acabei me ferrando. Se eu tivesse desde cedo desistido de Lucius e Narcissa, talvez não teria ido para o buraco para livrar a pele deles por causa de uma tola ilusão de que se eu fizesse isto, finalmente receberia deles o reconhecimento que me era digno.

– Isto não é verdade. Lucius jamais faria o que fez, atender aos seus caprichos como ele atendia, por nada. O modo como ele te mimava... – Harry deu um passo na direção dela e tocou o rosto gelado pelo vento frio com as pontas dos dedos.

– Aparência, na elite da sociedade mágica, é tudo Potter.

– E quanto a Narcissa? Ela se importa com você, ela mentiu para Voldemort...

– Por minha causa. História linda, Potter. Mas precisou de um psicopata em nossa casa, uma guerra e a ruína para colocar os Malfoy nos eixos. Infelizmente, foi tarde demais. O estrago já estava feito. Várias vezes eu te flagrei me olhando com a pergunta estampada em seus olhos: o que aconteceu com Draco Malfoy que a fez assim? Bem, a resposta é: eu me fiz assim. Eu me fiz assim depois de perceber que estava sendo burra por ter me apegado demais.

– Draco, eles são os seus pais, óbvio que você tinha que amá-los.

– Potter, você é órfão, foi criado por tios horríveis, viveu anos alimentando um conto de fadas de que um dia encontraria uma família de verdade que o amaria e encontrou os Weasley. Mas compartilhar o mesmo sangue não deveria obrigar ninguém a amar automaticamente a pessoa. Isto traz mais prejuízo do que vantagens. Ao menos em minha experiência.

– Draco... – Harry queria abraçá-la, muito mesmo, beijá-la e fazê-la esquecer do mundo ao seu redor, nem que fosse por um segundo ou uma vida inteira, mas Draco pareceu ler os seus pensamentos e rapidamente recuou, afastando-se do toque dele e de qualquer possibilidade de consolo.

– De qualquer maneira, Greengrass trouxe uns documentos...

– Espera aí. – Harry a interrompeu. Draco não chamava nenhum de seus amigos pelo sobrenome, mesmo insistindo que eles não eram amigos, apenas associados. Então por que Daphne Greengrass era diferente?

Até que Harry percebeu:

Daphne Greengrass era a bastarda com quem Draco era comparada.

As duas garotas possuíam grandes semelhanças físicas para ser considerado apenas coincidência e a conversa que Harry flagrara, a preocupação na voz de Daphne, o aviso de tomar cuidado, eram também uma grande pista. Sem contar que Harry tentou entender por dias como os Greengrass se tornaram amigos dos Malfoy após descobrir a história de Cassiopéia. Uma família tradicional como os Malfoy não iria se envolver com alguém como Cassiopéia Greengrass, que só pelas histórias mostrava ser alguém tão solta na vida, de aproveitar o momento e curtir cada segundo dele, que torceria o nariz até mesmo da sra. Weasley, uma mulher completamente compreensiva mas cujos valores familiares, a família em si, era o que ela mais prezava na vida.

– Daphne Greengrass é sua irmã.

– Por que a cara de surpresa, Potter? – Draco o perguntou com genuína confusão. – A comunidade mágica inteira sabe disto, não é segredo para ninguém.

– Desculpe-me se eu não me mantive atualizado das fofocas. Mas é que metade da minha vida eu nem sabia que a comunidade mágica existia e na outra metade eu estava ocupado demais tentando me manter vivo para me importar com boatos.

– Não é boato se é comprovado. Aí já é fato. – Harry suspirou, passando os dedos entre os fios dos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais, em um gesto cansado. Sentia-se culpado em pensar assim a esta altura do campeonato, mas Draco estava começando a lhe cansar. Gostava dela, de verdade, um sentimento que não podia ser comparado ao que sentiu por Gina ou Cho e por mais que todos dissessem que Draco era o tipo de mulher que ele queria, que o desafiava, que o tirava do eixo, Harry tinha a sensação de que chegaria um ponto que ele enjoaria de ser rodopiado como um pião, de ficar zonzo com o vai e vem do humor de Draco.

Uma hora ele também se libertaria deste vício e tinha medo do que a abstinência poderia lhe causar.

– O que é isso aí que ela trouxe?

– Isto – Draco tremulou a pasta levemente com a mão. – pode ser a última peça do quebra cabeça.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

O namoro com Draco não era em nada parecido com qualquer outro relacionamento prévio de Harry. Com Cho o namoro envolvia romance, beijos e finais de semana em casas de chá com cheiros adocicados e enjoativos de velas aromáticas. Envolvia gestos de afeto que Harry não sabia expressar, ainda jovem e inexperiente nesta coisa chamada amor e que anos de desprezo dos Dursley não o ensinou a lidar. Com Cho envolvia beijos chorosos sob o visgo, cobranças que irritavam Harry que tinha mais problemas para lidar do que namorada carente exigindo atenção. A Gina foi um pouco diferente. Gina não era carente, era resolvida na vida, não queria um namoro de melosidade e beijinhos e declarações constantes, ela queria um companheiro que Harry não pôde oferecer durante a guerra devido a zona que era a sua vida e depois da guerra ele não conseguiu ser esse companheiro devido a zona que estava a sua cabeça.

Draco?

Harry não fazia ideia do que Draco queria.

Quando ela anunciou o namoro deles do nada durante o café da manhã, num primeiro momento Harry achou ser apenas mais uma das sandices passageiras da garota. Algo que ela disse para chocar os outros grifinórios, como se a presença dela na mesa da casa não tivesse os chocado o suficiente. A ausência no jogo da Lufa-Lufa foi praticamente uma confirmação de suas teorias. A experiência amorosa de Harry era curta, mas até onde sabia, namoradas costumavam apoiar namorados em momentos importantes, embora Harry tenha se sentido um idiota depois por cogitar que Draco seguiria a norma. E quando ele estava convencido de que tudo não passava de uma farsa, apenas para o divertimento da garota, ela vinha com os seus momentos raros de afeto.

E que momentos!

Harry suspirou, lembrando do último arroubo de sentimentalismo de Draco em relação a ele.

A parede as suas costas estava gelada, causando um contraste imenso com o seu corpo quente, praticamente pegando fogo. Draco sentava em seu colo, com as coxas grossas e macias o prendendo lado a lado pelos seus quadris. Os dedos longos dela puxavam e bagunçavam as mechas negras de seu cabelo e os lábios cheios e úmidos devoravam os seus sem lhe dar brecha para respirar. Em meio ao ataque, que veio repentino, Harry não sabia direito onde pôr as próprias mãos, Draco resolveu este problema ao pausar o beijo, olhar bem dentro dos olhos brilhantes de Harry, atrás das lentes tortas de seus óculos, pegar as mãos dele e espalmá-las no traseiro redondo, macio e carnudo dela. Ambos gemeram simultaneamente diante do gesto ousado e o passe livre de Draco incentivou Harry a se arriscar. As mãos grandes e calejadas dele deixaram, a muito contragosto, o traseiro muito mal coberto pela saia do uniforme e subiu pelas costas, penetrando por sob o suéter e encontrando a pele quente e macia de Draco que agora lhe atacava o pescoço, dando mordiscadas e chupões que faziam a respiração de Harry acelerar, o coração bater forte no peito e algo começar a incomodar dentro de suas calças.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, afastando-se de Draco que parou de tentar sugar o seu sangue através da pele. Ele precisava respirar, se acalmar, se não quisesse que a garota percebesse o quão animado ele estava ficando com aquele encontro, mas Draco parecia saber exatamente o que ele pensava ou sentia, porque ela lhe deu um sorriso sacana e relaxou mais o corpo, sentando diretamente sobre o seu membro comprimido pela calça. Harry soltou um longo gemido, porque Draco havia posicionado-se de forma estratégica, de modo que o sexo dela encontrou o seu através das roupas e, para torturá-lo, ela começou a rebolar de forma cadenciada sobre o seu colo, esfregando-se nele e voltando a beijá-lo de modo a abafar os gemidos que iam aumentando a medida em que o tempo ia passando e o calor aumentando. Harry sentia todo o seu corpo pegar fogo, calor borbulhava em seu baixo ventre, as suas mãos já tinham encontrando moradia sob o suéter de Draco, sobre os seios dela, brincando com mamilos entumescidos sob a renda do sutiã. Draco rebolava em seu colo, aumentando a fricção e Harry estava perto, ele sentia que estava perto de explodir em êxtase, e então...

– Potter! – Astoria Greengrass bateu os livros sobre a mesa, acordando Harry daquela lembrança maravilhosa e o fazendo ficar vermelho de pronto e remexer-se desconfortavelmente sobre a cadeira para ajeitar melhor a evidência de seu breve momento “recordar é viver”. Ainda bem que havia uma mesa para esconder a situação. – Não sabia – ela girou um dos livros mais próximos de Harry na direção dela para ler o conteúdo. – que a Revolução dos Goblins era assim tão interessante. – Harry ficou mais vermelho, pigarreou, ganhando alguns olhares atravessados das mesas vizinhas à ele na biblioteca, e falou em tom baixo:

– O que você quer Astoria? – a pergunta foi convite o suficiente para a garota puxar a cadeira oposta a ele e sentar-se à mesa.

– Eu quero muita coisa: fama, fortuna, um Pelúcio de estimação, mas não vamos nos ater aos detalhes, não é mesmo? Você sabe por que estou aqui.

– Draco. – Harry disse irritado por ter sido interrompido em seu maravilhoso devaneio e recolheu o livro que Astoria tinha pego, fingindo atenção ao ler sobre a tal Revolta.

– Não se faça de desentendido, Harry Potter. – o livro sumiu de entre os dedos de Harry. – E solte o verbo: quais são as suas intenções com a minha prima? – Harry quis rir. Draco não precisava de ninguém a defendendo, muito menos a sua honra. Astoria fazer isto era quase uma piada. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry naquela frase absurda foi:

– Prima?

– Descoberta recente. A beleza e a esperteza, aparentemente, são uma característica dos Black. – ela disse isto jogando uma porção do cabelo por sobre o ombro em um gesto coquete.

– Black?

– Filha de um certo ex-condenado por traição e assassinato. – Astoria abriu um sorriso que fez o sangue congelar nas veias de Harry não apenas pela implicação das palavras dela, mas também pela semelhança do sorriso assim que as mesmas registraram em seu cérebro e ele automaticamente viu as similaridades entre a garota e Sirius.

– Você é uma Black.

– Não de forma conhecida, mas sou.

– O quê? – Astoria riu e até mesmo a risada que parecia um grunhido de cão, que Harry sempre achou ser um vestígio da forma animaga de Sirius, ela tinha parecida com o falecido padrinho. Os outros alunos os olharam feio devido ao barulho.

– Não sou registrada como Black e não há mais Sirius pra fazer exame de DNA, nem mesmo corpo para tirar amostra. E mesmo se tivesse, ele te deixou tudo em testamento, então não se preocupe, não irei entrar com pedido requerindo direito na herança dele.

– Não tem mais Sirius, mas tem Narcissa, Andromeda, Draco. Elas ainda são Black... – Astoria rolou os olhos diante da ignorância e inocência de Harry.

– E é por isso que a campanha de Draco sobre nascidos-trouxa conhecerem as nossas tradições é válida. Deveria saber que as vinte e oito famílias raízes da sociedade mágica britânica possuem algum parentesco uma com a outra, então o exame não valeria de nada.

– Mas deve haver outras provas, gente que sabia que Cassiopéia e Sirius...

– Potter, filhos nascidos fora do enlace do casamento não são reconhecidos legalmente pelos pais. Não é nem lei, é uma tradição arcaica e de origem medieval, mas tão entranhada em nossa comunidade que nem nos importamos mais com a existência dela. Por que acha que Daphne e eu carregamos o nome de nossa mãe? Além do mais, nunca nos importamos com isto antes, nunca vamos nos importar, então pare de tomar as nossas dores e mudar de assunto e voltemos a questão que me trouxe aqui: Draco.

– O que tem Draco? – Harry perguntou com um suspiro sofrido, desistindo de fingir que estava estudando, pois isto não demoveu Astoria nem um pouco ou lhe deu uma pista de que ele não queria falar sobre o assunto. Teimosia também deveria ser uma herança dos Black.

– Quais são as suas intenções com ela? – Astoria repetiu a pergunta e desta vez Harry riu, uma risada que foi convertida em um acesso de tosse e pedidos de desculpa quando vários “shhh” soaram ao redor deles. Atrás do balcão, na entrada da biblioteca, madame Pince lançou um olhar de desconfiança para a lufa-lufa e o grifinório e Harry recolheu apressadamente os seus livros e saiu da mesa, indo refugiar-se em um corredor de estantes ao fundo do salão, onde a conversa deles não atrapalharia ninguém. E, como esperado, Astoria o seguiu com determinação brilhando em seus olhos verdes.

– Você já percebeu como soa ridícula a sua pergunta? Primeiro porque Draco não precisa de ninguém para defender a sua honra. Segundo que o nosso namoro não é da sua conta e se fosse, você não deveria perguntar isto a ela? Afinal, vocês se conhecem a mais tempo. – Astoria riu com escárnio diante das insinuações de Harry.

– Draco é mais fechada que um cofre de Gringotes. – ela era? Harry pensava que não. Draco sempre lhe pareceu um livro aberto, sempre conseguiu lê-la, saber o que ela estava armando ou pensando antes de darem uma trégua nas animosidades e então ela começar a se abrir por vontade própria para ele.

Astoria torceu o rosto em uma careta de desagrado e Harry suspeitou que os seus pensamentos estivessem estampados em seu rosto, o que contrariou a garota. Aparentemente a jovem Greengrass não gostava da ideia de que alguém conhecesse Draco melhor do que ela.

– Este era o meu medo. – Astoria disse em tom acusador.

– Do que você está falando?

– Draco é mais frágil do que aparenta ser, Potter. Ela construiu longos e largos muros ao redor de si por pura proteção e o nosso medo, Daphne e eu, era que um dia alguém aparecesse para tentar destruir estes muros.

– E isto não seria o melhor a fazer? Distanciar-se assim de tudo e de todos não pode ser saudável. O que Lucius e Narcissa fizeram?

– Deixaram que os próprios ressentimentos e arrependimentos os cegassem para as maravilhas que eles tinham ao seu redor. Lucius e Narcissa passaram a vida toda procurando a felicidade e satisfação nos lugares errados e somente perceberam a sua burrice quando Voldemort veio e arrancou isto deles de forma brutal. Agora eles tentam consertar o erro, mas já é tarde. A muralha foi construída e Daphne e eu aceitamos isto, tentamos viver e conviver com esta distância porque as outras opções não são as melhores. Nós vimos o que tentar conquistar o amor dos pais levou Draco a fazer, o buraco para onde ela foi arrastada...

– Ela me disse que as drogas foram o único modo de manter Voldemort distante.

– E você acreditou, Potter? Draco é inteligente, mas ainda sim humana. Em que ponto deixou de ser apenas um plano para enganar Voldemort e se tornou verdadeiro desespero? Você sabe? Eu não. Assim como eu sei que parte da culpa por esta derrocada é minha e de Daphne. Nós preferimos fugir a compactuar com tudo o que acontecia, sermos neutras e, quando voltamos para casa, Draco era a sombra do que era e com muralhas ao redor de seu coração. Aceitamos a distância de bom grado, aceitamos o muro porque percebemos que talvez esta fosse a única maneira de garantir que Draco permanecesse mentalmente sã, e então você me aparece. Eu repito, Potter: quais são as suas intenções com Draco?

– Eu não sei, okay? O nosso relacionamento nunca foi normal, nem mesmo este namoro. Horas eu acho que Draco falou sério, que realmente estamos namorando, horas acho que ela está zuando da minha cara porque nada pareceu mudar entre nós, mas isto não quer dizer que eu não me importe menos com ela, mesmo que ela não sinta o mesmo. E talvez eu não queira derrubar muro nennhum. – Harry declarou, ajeitando a mochila nos ombros e recuando um passo. – Talvez eu queria apenas escalá-lo. Pense nisto. – finalizou, deixando o corredor e Astoria para trás para refletir as suas palavras.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Draco mal pisou no Salão Principal naquela manhã e já foi convocada para a sala da Diretora onde não somente McGonagall a esperava, como também Narcissa. A notícia daquela quarta-feira fria e de chuva gelada era de que uma rebelião aconteceu na noite anterior em Azkaban e que entre os feridos estava Lucius. Narcissa estava ali na escola para levar a filha para visitar o pai.

Azkaban agora, sem a presença dos Dementadores, era completamente diferente, não apenas na arquitetura como também no ambiente que estava longe de ser aquela atmosfera deprimente e carregada de pensamentos negativos e tensão que um dia foi. A prisão era fortemente monitorada por feitiços e guardas bruxos nas vinte e quatro horas do dia, mostrando a eficiência da nova administração já na entrada, onde agentes prisionais revistavam os visitantes e confiscavam as varinhas destes, lhe dando em troca pulseiras de identificação e rastreamento. Ninguém iria a lugar algum de Azkaban sem o conhecimento dos guardas, devido a essas pulseiras.

Draco e Narcissa acompanharam um dos guardas que levava um pequeno grupo até um salão com várias mesas, onde os prisioneiros já aguardavam, magicamente algemados as mesas, as suas famílias se aproximarem.

Lucius estava bem ao canto do salão, sob uma janela alta e com grossas grades. O seu cabelo longo e platinado não existia mais. As mechas, agora bem curtas, somente faziam acentuar o rosto afilado pela magreza e as olheiras que manchavam a pele pálida. Lucius não tinha um aspecto doentio como da última vez que esteve na prisão, mas todos os acontecimentos dos últimos anos o envelheceram mais rápido que o esperado e o deixaram com um ar de eterno cansaço. Narcissa e Draco aproximaram-se da mesa dele e puxaram as duas cadeiras opostas, acomodando-se nelas. Ao vê-las, Lucius abriu um fraco sorriso que ficou um pouco mais largo quando os dedos magros e longos de Narcissa tocaram os seus em um gesto de conforto. Draco permeneceu imóvel em seu lugar, tentando manter a maior distância possível do pai que lhe deu um sorriso que ela não retribuiu.

– Como está, Draco? – Lucius perguntou com uma voz rouca pelo desuso, diferente do timbre aveludado que sempre lhe foi característico. Ele provavelmente não deveria ter muitas pessoas com quem conversar na prisão.

– A notícia que recebi era de que você foi ferido em uma rebelião. – Draco olhou o pai de cima a baixo, o avaliando o máximo que a mesa a permitiu. – Ou isto foi uma mentira? – ela olhou acusadora para Narcissa. Ultimamente a mãe andava empenhada na missão de unir a família Malfoy, algo que Draco considerava um gasto de tempo inútil. E entre os parâmetros desta missão estava em fazer a sonserina visitar Lucius mais vezes na prisão, criar uma conexão melhor com o pai.

De novo, um gasto de tempo inútil.

Ela não era e nunca foi a queridinha de Lucius, apesar do que as pessoas de fora pensavam, e estava cansada de tentar conquistar o posto de favorita que Daphne sempre teve sem esforço algum.

– Os ferimentos foram superficiais, eu tive sorte. – Lucius respondeu, com um sorriso mais fraco ao perceber que a sua tentativa de aproximação mais uma vez foi refutada.

– O que aconteceu? – Narcissa perguntou enquanto ainda acariciava a mão do marido entre as suas.

– Não sei dizer direito, foi tudo muito rápido. Uma discussão começou no refeitório e de repente Cornuall sacou uma faca e atacou McMillian. A briga acabou crescendo de forma desproporcional e envolvendo outros e alguns, como eu, foram pegos no fogo cruzado.

– Cornuall não era funcionário do Ministério? – Draco lembrava-se dele. Não recebeu a marca, mas era um dos espiões de Voldemort no Ministério e que foi descoberto após a operação pente fino que Shacklebolt fez no lugar. Cornuall não era grande coisa, agiu mais sob pressão, pois a família dele estava sendo mantida refém pelo Lorde das Trevas, do que lealdade a causa. Portanto, apesar dos crimes cometido, a pena dele foi branda. Ele ficava na ala para prisioneiros de baixa periculosidade de Azkaban e Draco ouvira um comentário passageiro de que casos como Cornuall receberiam direito a condicional em bem pouco tempo.

– Por isso ficamos surpresos com a ação dele. Cornuall era um rato medroso, fácil de intimidar, não faz sentido ele ter arrumado tamanha confusão. Fora que os guardas reviraram todos os cantos de Azkaban querendo saber onde ele arrumou aquela faca e não encontraram nada. – Lucius explicou e Draco desviou o olhar, pensativa, passando-o por cada guarda que estava ali naquela sala, monitorando a visitação aos prisioneiros.

Haviam dois na porta de entrada, ambos a flanqueando. O da esquerda era jovem e nascido-trouxa, as botas o denunciavam. Elas não eram parte do uniforme, mas sim ortopéticas, compradas em Londres, bruxos sangue-puro ou imersos há anos na cultura mágica mandavam fazer as suas roupas e calçados sob medida, não compravam nada pronto. Sendo nascido trouxa em uma prisão onde 90% dos internos eram ex-Comensais da Morte já o isentava de ser comparsa de Cornuall. Ele não iria querer compactuar com este tipo de gentalha, a sua mal disfarçada cara de nojo dizia isto.

O da esquerda era mestiço, gay e em um casamento hétero e infeliz. Traía a esposa, o que significava que já tinha problemas demais para arrumar mais um para a sua vida. O trabalho era o seu refúgio desses problemas, não se arriscaria a perdê-lo só pra ver o circo pegar fogo entre ex-seguidores de Voldemort.

O guarda ao fundo da sala era uma mulher troncuda e carrancuda. Draco lembrava-se dela de Hogwarts. Era uns anos mais velha do que ela e não lá muito brilhante. Era do tipo de seguir ordens a incitar rebeliões e com certeza conseguiu o emprego mais pelo tamanho imponente do que o talento para magia.

O bruxo guardando o canto oposto do salão, parado poucos metros atrás de Lucius, não tirou os olhos de Draco desde que ela entrou e quando os seus olhares se cruzaram ele sorriu sacana e deu uma piscadela para ela.

Galinha, infiél e aproveitador. Se uma boa chance lhe surgisse para melhorar de vida, esse guarda a agarraria com unhas e dentes. Era um suspeito.

– Cornuall deu alguma demonstração de que estava se sentindo acuado, ou ameaçado, ou sofrendo algum desequilíbrio mental, nas últimas semanas?

– O quê? – Lucius disse surpreso diante da pergunta da filha, o que interrompeu a sua conversa com Narcissa. – Não. Não. Ele até estava fazendo progresso na terapia.

– Terapia? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e viu Lucius rolar os olhos, com um pouco da velha arrogância Malfoy que lhe era característica surgindo em seu rosto.

– Parece ser a nova moda, não é mesmo? Soube que Hogwarts também aderiu. O Ministério impôs sessões de terapia obrigatórias para aqueles que são potenciais candidatos a condicional ou que podem requerer progressão de pena.

– E qual é o seu caso? – Draco perguntou desconfiada e Narcissa sorriu para a filha, sem soltar as mãos de Lucius.

– O Ministério está considerando o pedido de condicional de seu pai. – Narcissa disse com um sorriso como se esta fosse a melhor notícia do mundo. Para Draco, a mesma não fazia diferença alguma em sua vida. Quando a dita condicional saísse, se saísse, ela já estaria bem longe dali, daquela família, daquele país, de preferência.

– Draco. – Lucius a chamou em um tom completamente patético. O seu olhar implorava por comiseração e se ele pudesse, teria estendido a mão na direção dela em um pedido silencioso de apoio. Mas Draco não gastaria mais a sua beleza sustentando o pai. O seu último ato de desespero por uma migalha de atenção que fosse lhe abriu bem os olhos e nesta cilada ela não caía mais.

– Boa sorte com a sua condicional. – Draco desejou em um tom que deixou claro que ela queria mais que o pedido de condicional de Lucius fosse pro ralo, e saiu da cadeira com a graciosidade e agilidade de um leopardo. E antes que Narcissa pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela deixou a sala.

– O que aconteceu, Cissy? – Lucius perguntou quando Draco deixou a sala. – O que aconteceu com aquela garotinha cujos olhos brilhavam em admiração ao nos ver? – Narcissa suspirou, cansada.

– Nós acontecemos, Lucius. Não tente buscar em outros lugares a razão por detrás das atitudes de Draco quando sabemos exatamente a causa dessas. Nós. Nós somos os culpados e agora temos que lidar com as consequências dos nossos atos. E essas consequências são esta garota que prefere te ver apodrecer na prisão e nunca mais olhar na minha cara a nos chamar de pai e mãe.

 

**oOo**

 

Draco estava estranha. Não que as atitudes da garota fossem muito normais, mas ela estava mais estranha que o usual. Havia uma certa apatia nela que vez ou outra era interrompida por arroubos de energia. Horas ela estava cansada e ia embora da Torre de Astronomia mais cedo que o usual, outras horas ela estava quicando nas paredes, sorrindo abertamente, trocando carinhos com Harry e falando mil palavras por minuto. E Harry não gostava desta nova versão de Draco cujo humor variava mais rápido que o vento mudando de direção durante uma tempestade, porque horas ela também era o cão chupando manga e se Harry respirasse fora do compasso, isto era razão para discussão. Outro dia mesmo ela tinha feito uma grifinória do segundo ano chorar só porque a menina tinha esbarrado acidentalmente nela. Harry chamou a atenção da namorada diante desta atitude rude, ainda mais que Draco foi particularmente cruel com a grifinória ao mencionar a mãe morta na Inquisição e o pai ainda hospitalizado por causa da guerra. Draco nunca foi flores e nuvens de algodão doce, mas ela também nunca arrumou briga com quem não conseguia brigar de volta. Harry era a prova disto, ele sempre foi o alvo do bullying dela porque, segundo as palavras da sonserina, “ele aguentava o tranco”. E foi quando ele foi chamar a atenção de Draco que a coisa desandou de vez.

A briga que eles tiveram foi a maior de todas que eles já tiveram nos últimos oito anos. Não envolveu feitiços e azarações, ofensas infantis e Harry reprimindo a vontade de virar a mão na cara da garota porque ela sabia tirar até o mais santo dos homens do sério. O que aconteceu foram verdades dolorosas sendo ditas no calor do momento, pensamentos que um tinha sobre o outro que deveriam ser segredo eterno pois não eram nada agradáveis. Harry gostava de Draco, mas isto não significava que ele simplesmente esqueceu tudo o que ela fez, ou perdoou tudo o que ela fez contra ele. A morte de Dumbledore e o ataque a escola que ela facilitou, isto era perdoável, as circunstâncias foram extremas, mas as brincadeiras de mau gosto, usando as fraquezas de Harry, as ofensas aos amigos, os primeiros que ele fazia depois de anos sendo uma criança solitária, a família que o adotou, Harry não tinha deixado para trás, apenas esquecido por um momento porque a Draco de agora era igual e diferente daquela Draco e essas novas atitudes o faziam esquecer momentaneamente quem ela verdadeiramente era:

Uma garota egoísta e fútil, que se achava acima de tudo e todos só porque era mais bonita, mais inteligente, mais rica.

Zacharias Smith que estava certo. Draco era bonita somente por fora e podre por dentro e Harry apenas esteve se enganando todo este tempo achando que ela mudou ou que poderia mudar.

– Não dê as costas para mim, Potter! – Draco berrou e Harry ignorou o grito praticamente histérico dela e continuou andando a caminho da escadaria da torre. Precisava ir embora naquele segundo ou ele não responderia por si. A guerra e as mudanças depois desta o deixaram brevemente desconectado do mundo, mas a terapia, por mais incrível que parecesse, o estava ajudando a colocar tudo de volta nos eixos, inclusive o seu temperamento estourado. Portanto Harry continuou andando, praticamente correndo, descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus até chegar ao corredor de acesso a torre e parar para tomar fôlego. A ausência de passos ecoando pelas paredes de pedra mostrava que Draco não o seguira e ele não sabia se ficava desapontado ou aliviado.

A realidade era que Harry não deveria estar surpreso com este fim de namoro que nunca pareceu um namoro de verdade mesmo. Draco e ele em nada combinavam e aproximou-se da garota mais por fascínio e atração carnal do que amor, aproximou-se devido a uma curiosidade de desvendá-la, que sempre esteve latente dentro de Harry, mas que ele nunca conseguiu saciar porque a sonserina era praticamente inalcansável. Até meses atrás quando ela não o expulsou da Torre de Astronomia, durante a sua bebedeira, o que para ele foi o sinal verde para se aproximar.

Harry inspirou profundamente e voltou a andar a caminho da Torre da Grifinória. Ao chegar na sala comunal, notou os olhares curiosos dos colegas até Hermione perguntar, quando ele sentou-se ao lado dela:

– Está tudo bem Harry? – havia um tom de preocupação na voz dela e uma expressão quase maternal em seu rosto.

– Sim. – Harry respondeu e então notou em como a sua voz saiu trêmula. Na verdade, o seu corpo inteiro tremia e percebeu que as suas bochechas quentes não eram por causa do sangue que lhe subiu a cabeça devido a raiva, mas sim por causa das lágrimas.

– Ah, Harry. – Hermione disse em um tom de comiseração e Harry viu em seus olhos castanhos que ela sabia extamente qual era o problema dele e isto não estava ajudando em nada o seu estado de nervos. Mas a muralha realmente desmoronou quando ela o abraçou pelo ombro, trazendo o seu corpo maior contra o dela em um gesto de conforto, e isto foi a gota d’água que entornou o copo.

Harry relaxou por completo contra Hermione e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, deixando que a pele quente da garota abafasse os seus soluços e escondesse as suas lágrimas. Dedos acariciaram os seus cabelos em um gesto carinhoso e por duas horas eles ficaram assim, com Harry chorando uma perda que ele nunca imaginou que seria tão dolorosa e com Hermione, mais uma vez, o protegendo daquele mundo cruel.

 

**oOo**

 

A notícia sobre o fim do namoro de Harry e Draco correu pela escola com a mesma velocidade que um pomo de ouro corria pelo campo de Quadribol e foi o assunto na boca do povo por dias. Até mesmo na boca da conselheira Brooks que resolveu focar a última sessão deles somente naquela história, o que irritou Harry a ponto dele dar um fora bem dado na mulher e deixar a sessão na metade. Que ela reportasse isto em seu histórico escolar, que isto o fizesse perder pontos para entrar na Academia de Aurores, coisa que ele nem queria mais, que o mundo ao seu redor se danasse. Ele não estava a fim de conversar sobre o assunto com ninguém e sentiu um prazer mórbido ao ver que o fim do relacionamento deles também afetou Draco.

Tecnicamente, as palavras “acabou tudo entre nós” não foram ditas no meio da briga deles, mas ficaram subentendidas entre uma ofensa e uma acusação ou outra. Harry passou a noite em claro, com dor de cabeça devido ao choro, recapitulando tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses e pensando se não tivesse sido melhor não ter se arriscado, ter permanecido no comodismo que era a sua relação com Gina, em sua vida sem graça, ao invés de deixar-se levar pelo furacão que era Malfoy. E ver Draco na manhã seguinte, com os olhos vemelhos, olheiras sob eles, pálida e com uma expressão vazia lhe deu uma certa satisfação, o fez ao menos perder um pouco do peso que tinha no peito quando pensava que talvez, para ela, não foi tão real assim, apenas algum experimento maluco ou brincadeira. Afinal, o namoro deles não começou de forma convencional, portanto Harry não estava errado em ter algumas dúvidas sobre o mesmo.

Depois disto a relacão entre Harry e Draco tornou-se gélida. Quando antes qualquer cruzar pelos corredores era razão de confronto, agora eles iam para lados opostos para evitarem se esbarrar. Antes o olhar de Harry sempre procurava Draco nos ambientes de frenquência coletiva, agora ele enterrava as unhas nas palmas das mãos, ao cerrar o punho, para se impedir de dirigir um olhar que fosse para ela. Harry também não ia mais a Torre de Astronomia, mas fazia vigília sobre o Mapa do Maroto, observando o D. Malfoy andar de um lado para o outro até o último minuto antes do toque de recolher. Harry gostava de se iludir que, assim como ele, a garota também estivesse perdendo noites de sono diante do que aconteceu. Mas as olheiras frequentes de Draco, a palidez e a perda de peso, aparentemente, não eram por causa de Harry.

Daphne Greengrass apareceu em Hogwarts em uma manhã de forte tempestade, no meio de um café da manhã mais demorado devido ao cancelamento da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e a súbita presença da mulher no salão ocasionou a quebra de uma certa morosidade que pairava no ar.

Daphne marchou até a mesa da Sonserina com uma expressão severa e praticamente arrancou Draco de seu assento com um puxão pelo braço. O gesto brusco pareceu acordar Draco cujos olhos vermelhos piscavam repetidamente nos últimos minutos, como se estivessem lutando contra o sono, e orbes cinzentos prenderam-se em cinzentos em uma disputa de olhares.

– Você e eu. – Daphne sibilou enfurecida. – Vamos conversar. Agora! – e arrastou Draco para fora do salão. A sonserina deixou-se levar, sem protesto, ainda piscando como se tentasse processar o que estava acontecendo. Na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Astoria observava as duas mulheres partirem com preocupação estampada em seu rosto e o corpo de Harry comichava por completo, o incitando a seguir os passos das irmãs, bisbilhotar como era de costume, saber o que estava realmente acontecendo.

– Harry. – Hermione o chamou em um ofego no momento em que Harry iria ceder aos seus impulsos e correr atrás das duas mulheres, por um segundo ele considerou dar uma desculpa a amiga e seguir com os seus planos, mas a mão dela apareceu em seu braço, o segurando com firmeza e o mantendo no lugar. Quando deu-se por satisfeita de que Harry não iria a lugar algum, ela girou o Profeta Diário sobre a mesa, na direção dele.

O jornal estava aberto em uma página social e a foto de Rita Skeeter sorria coquete no topo da folha. A guerra não foi o suficiente para demover a mulher de seu posto de fofoqueira oficial do mundo mágico. Trivialidades, aparentemente, também ajudavam a vender jornal. Mas a chamada da coluna não era uma trivialidade. Harry puxou o Profeta mais para perto e xingou todos os impropérios que conhecia ao ler o título da matéria.

“Draco Malfoy: Comensal, falida e drogada.”

A chamada era rude e ofensiva, na opinião de Harry, como tudo o que Rita escrevia mas, infelizmente, o conteúdo era verdadeiro. A história do vício no sexto e sétimo ano, a overdose e, aparentemente, a recaída, segundo fontes confiáveis em Hogwarts.

Harry xingou de novo sem saber quem esganava primeiro:

Rita Skeeter ou Draco Malfoy.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Após a visita de Daphne, Draco desapareceu de Hogwarts por três dias. As pegadas dela não apareciam no Mapa do Maroto e o burburinho sobre a coluna de Rita Skeeter era tanto que Harry passou a andar com feitiços abafadores ao redor da cabeça, pelos corredores. Não estava disposto a ouvir os comentários maldosos de seus colegas sobre a derrocada de Malfoy, uns beirando a crueldade ao desejar que a overdose tivesse vingado. Harry sabia que Draco era _persona non grata_ , mas ele, uns dos mais afetados pelo gênio difícil da garota, não guardara muitas mágoas, logo os outros também deveriam relevar, ou ao menos ignorar a situação, porque perdoar eram outros quinhentos. Harry não podia exigir que ninguém perdoasse o _bullying_ de Draco quando ele mesmo ainda guardava algum rancor em relação a este, mas aí desejar a morte dela era um pouco demais, era aterrorizante, na verdade.

A campanha de Draco também foi por água abaixo devido a este escândalo, coisa que ela não conseguiu recuperar devido a ausência por três dias, os seus auxiliares não tinham o mesmo poder de convencimento que ela. Hermione, obviamente, não ficou feliz com esta vitória fácil, para a surpresa de seus amigos.

–Draco e eu tínhamos um trato, a campanha dela era brilhante, ela estava sendo uma adversária a altura e vem Skeeter e arruina tudo. Draco tem razão, a nossa sociedade tem pensamentos muito arcaicos, a ponto de mudarem de opinião sob a influência de uma fofoca.

Ela resmungara quando foi questionada por alguns grifinórios sobre o seu desagrado, mas Harry discordava da amiga, ao menos na última parte. Aquela história de Skeeter não era fofoca. Harry não sabia de todos os detalhes, mas sabia o suficiente para dizer que Rita não tinha inventado nada e pela reação surpresa de todos, esta história não era exatamente de conhecimento público. Hermione e Ron não perguntaram se ele já tinha conhecimento do assunto, provavelmente porque confundiram a expressão de fúria de Harry ao ler a notícia com surpresa. E se esta história era desconhecida do público, significava que alguém a vazou para Rita e se formos eliminar os suspeitos, seguindo a lógica de Draco, Harry era a escolha óbvia.

Eles namoraram, eles terminaram, com uma briga digna de um drama grego, eles nunca se entenderam por completo e Draco havia confidenciado à ele muitos segredos que se fossem outros tempos, por pura mesquinharia, Harry os espalharia por aí movido por sentimentos infantis e tolos de vingança. Agora ele apenas carregava o Mapa para cima e para baixo até que finalmente D. Malfoy apareceu em Hogwarts e dirigiu-se a Torre de Astronomia.

Harry desativou o Mapa e o enfiou no bolso, correndo para a torre e subindo a escadaria pulando os degraus. Ao chegar na plataforma de observação, encontrou Draco, de costas para ele, debruçada no parapeito, com os ombros tesos na mesma posição em que a encontrara três anos antes no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

– Draco. – Harry chamou com cautela, pois não queria um _encore_ daquele episódio de três anos atrás. Os ombros de Draco ficaram ainda mais tensos e vagarosamente ela empertigou-se e virou-se para encará-lo. Ainda estava mais pálida que o usual, com olheiras e olhos vermelhos e rosto cansado. Os lábios estavam brancos e ressecados, os cabelos sem vida, ela tinha uma fisionomia de doente e Harry considerou-se estúpido por achar que era apenas tristeza pelo fim do relacionamento.

Os sinais sempre estiveram lá, desde o começo, com as mudanças bruscas de humor sendo o mais aparente deles, mas Harry achou tratar-se apenas da excentrecidade que era Draco Malfoy. E agora a sua cegueira culminou nesta garota com aspecto doentio na sua frente, nem de perto a beleza magnética que ela era, e Harry não sabia se sentia pena ou raiva.

Optou por um misto dos dois.

– Por que você não me falou nada? – disse, acusador. A sua intenção era garantir a ela de que não teve nenhuma relação com a matéria de Rita, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, as palavras que saíram foram outras.

A resposta de Draco foi o silêncio. Ela não estava com um olhar perdido. Na verdade, parecia estar bem lúcida, mas a sua expressão era de alguém cujo rosto foi talhado em mármore sem nenhuma emoção aparente.

– Por que você não pediu ajuda? Draco! Por que... – Harry se interrompeu quando Draco veio em sua direção com o rosto torcido em uma expressão severa e o segurou pelo braço com força.

– Você está com a sua Capa da Invisibilidade?

– O quê? Não mude de assunto Draco... – ela o apertou com mais força e Harry grunhiu diante da dor e do roxo que sabia que iria surgir em seu braço no dia seguinte.

– Potter. – o nome veio em tom de ordem e Harry assentiu. Sim, estava com a Capa. A Capa e o Mapa eram as suas companheiras fiéis, sempre atochadas em sua mochila para uso a qualquer momento. – Coloque-a. E fique quieto.

Harry queria protestar, iria protestar, se algo no olhar de Draco não o tivesse feito calar a boca e reagir automaticamente, retirando a capa da mochila, a vestindo, retirando a varinha também, por via das dúvidas, e usando o telescópio como camuflagem extra bem no momento em que ouviu passos ecoarem pela torre. Draco voltou a posição que encontrava-se antes, de costas para a escadaria e debruçada sobre o beiral com uma postura derrotada.

– Draco? – alguém chamou a sonserina, uma voz familiar a qual Harry não conseguia dar um rosto pois a silhueta do novo visitante estava oculta pelas sombras.

Draco relaxou os ombros e virou-se aos tropeços. O seu rosto agora era completamente diferente do que ela apresentou para Harry. A sua expressão era convidativa, vulnerável e havia lágrimas em seus olhos e um sorriso mínimo e frágil em seus lábios pálidos.

– Srta. Brooks. – Draco disse com alívio e Matilda Brooks deu um passo à frente, sendo finalmente iluminada pelas poucas tochas que haviam na torre. – Eu... Eu... – Draco torceu a barra de seu suéter entre os dedos em um gesto nervoso e Harry silenciosamente deu um passo para o lado para melhor enquadrar as duas mulheres em seu campo de visão, e também entender o que estava acontecendo.

Até um minuto atrás Draco estava gélida como um bloco de pedra, agora era puro sentimentalismo e lágrimas e sorrisos frágeis. Uma mudança tão brusca que soaria falsa se a atuação de Draco não fosse absurdamente real.

Brooks deu um passo à frente e tocou uma bochecha molhada de Draco com as pontas dos dedos e a garota aninhou o rosto contra a palma da conselheira em busca de conforto.

– Ah, minha criança, eu sei como dói. – Brooks disse em um tom amável e maternal e puxou Draco para um abraço apertado.

– Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – Draco choramingou no ombro da mulher, monstrando à ela a mesma garota que Harry flagrou no banheiro feminino no sexto ano. – A minha vida está saindo do controle de novo. – ela continuou em um tom esganiçado e afastou-se de Brooks com um empurrão, começando a perambular pela plataforma e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, desarrumando as mechas platinadas de modo que o conjunto: cabelo desarrumado mais expressão frenética lhe dava um ar de insanidade.

– Como em seu sexto ano? – Brooks perguntou calmamente, no mesmo tom que ela usava com Harry quando tentava convencê-lo a se abrir mais com ela, mas não queria forçar a situação.

– Pior, é muito pior! Ao menos eu tinha Vincent, Greg e Pansy. Nem isto tenho mais. Ao menos eu tinha o Harry. – ela soluçou de forma condoída e o rosto de Brooks era pura comiseração. – Eu não tenho mais o Harry. – a voz de Draco saiu miúda e Harry quis correr até ela, quis envolvê-la em seus braços e dizer que não, ela ainda o tinha, ele ainda estava ali, ele não a deixaria, mas toda a situação, toda a anormalidade daquela situação travaram os seus músculos de modo que ele permaneceu no lugar, escondido, observando aquela cena bizarra.

– Agora entendo porque você me chamou aqui tão tarde, isto realmente não poderia esperar.

– Me desculpe. – Draco fungou e tentou secar o melhor que pôde as lágrimas com a manga do suéter do uniforme. – Mas é que eu não sei mais o que fazer e eu precisava urgentemente colocar isto para fora. Tudo está tão confuso, o turbilhão é mais intenso do que da vez passada. Tudo o que eu lutei para preservar está desmoronando e eu não sei... – ela voltou a perambular e passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

– E como você está se sentindo, Draco? – Draco hesitou diante da pergunta da srta. Brooks, mas finalmente parou de andar para mirar a outra mulher nos olhos.

– Cansada. Cansada de ser forte, cansada de fingir que a guerra foi apenas um sonho ruim, cansada de me iludir pensando que eu poderia ter uma vida normal a partir de agora, que eu poderia ser eu, sem julgamentos, sem pré-conceitos, sem o nome da minha família pesando em minhas costas porque nós já pagamos por todos os nossos pecados, isto não basta?

– Eu entendo, Draco. Entendo você estar cansada. – Brooks deu outro passo à frente e tocou mais uma vez o rosto molhado e rosado da sonserina. – Você só quer descansar. Não quer mais este fardo. – algo no tom de voz de Brooks soava acalentador, quase hipnótico.

– Não, não quero. – Draco repetiu com uma voz distante e Brooks sorriu para a garota, lhe dando um beijo afetuoso na testa.

– Então você sabe o que fazer. – Draco assentiu para a conselheira e deu um relance para a janela de observação antes de ir para lá e vagarosamente subir no parapeito desta.

As intenções de Draco ficaram claras no momento em que ela pôs-se de pé no parapeito, equilibrando-se precariamente neste. Harry quis abandonar o seu posto naquele momento, ainda mais quando ficou óbvio que Brooks não faria nada para impedir este disparate, mas o mesmo temor e a apreensão da noite em que testemunhou a morte de Dumbledore voltaram ao seu corpo. Ele quase podia sentir Snape ao seu lado, pedindo silêncio e que ele permanecesse escondido, apenas observando o desfecho da história. E escondido ele ficou, apertando a varinha com tamanha força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Os seus músculos estavam travados, prontos para entrarem em ação, mas não naquele momento. Ele sentia que aquele não era o momento e que precisava esperar, por mais que detestasse fazer isto.

– Vamos, Draco. Você sabe que este é o único jeito. – Brooks ainda dizia de forma serena, amigável, como se não estivesse incitando alguém ao suicídio. Draco inclinou-se para frente, com as pontas dos dedos nas paredes sendo a sua única âncora contra a queda.

– É o único jeito, certo? – ela disse com a voz chorosa e o corpo trêmulo. – Certo, srta. Brooks? É o único jeito.

– Sim. – havia um sorriso cálido no rosto de Brooks que fez calafrios surgirem na boca do estômago de Harry. Sabe-se lá como a mulher estava incitando Draco ao suicídio e parecia não estar nada abalada com isto, pois a calma e serenidade que ela ostentava era de alguém que pensava estar fazendo o certo para o bem do suicída.

– Só me diz uma coisa? – Draco perguntou em um gaguejo.

– Claro. – Brooks respondeu de forma serena.

– Eu tenho cara de idiota? – Draco virou-se bruscamente sobre o parapeito e desceu deste em um pulo. As lágrimas ainda marcavam as suas bochechas rosadas, mas a sua expressão era de puro deboche e desdém e isto foi o suficiente para quebrar todo o encanto daquela cena e a calma hipinótica de Brooks.

– O quê? – a conselheira ofegou ao ver que a garota não tinha um traço sequer da menina emocionalmente abalada de mais cedo.

– Você é boa, mas eu ainda sou melhor. – Draco disse petulante e o sorriso sereno de Brooks cedeu lugar a algo mais cruel e a mulher não parecia nem um pouco abalada por ter sido desmascarada. Na verdade, ela parecia deliciada com isto.

– Percebo. E como você descobriu?

– Porque para uma terapeuta, você cometeu o erro mais básico de todos: você não deixou uma carta de despedida. Suicídas deixam bilhetes.

– Não achei que seria necessário. Afinal, quem iria se importar com a morte de um Comensal?

– Eu! – Draco disse com ferocidade. – Eu iria me importar! Mas esta variável não estava em seus planos, não é mesmo?

– Não. – Brooks sorriu para Draco e não era o sorriso acalentador que ela sempre dava para Harry, o sorriso compreensivo e paciente de quem queria somente ajudar. Havia deleite naquele sorriso, por ter sido descoberta, por ter conseguido ir tão longe que enganou até os aurores. Havia triunfo no sorriso dela, loucura e arrogância.

– Você matou Pansy e Greg e acobertou o assassinato como se fosse um suicídio. Mortague, Johansson e outros você nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho. Por que o faria? O St. Mungus estava um caos por causa de Voldemort e eles eram apenas alguns Comensais. Ninguém daria falta, não é mesmo? Assassinatos seriam considerados casualidade de guerra.

Brooks bateu palmas e alargou o sorriso medonho.

– Bravo, bravo! Eu nunca imaginei que sob essa garota patética havia alguém brilhante deste jeito. Se soubesse, teria me esforçado mais para te impressionar.

– Garota petética? – Draco riu com malícia. – Você realmente achou que o meu desespero era real? As minhas lágrimas? As drogas? – ela disse em triunfo e retirou algo do bolso da calça, o arremessando para Brooks que pegou o objeto no ar e o rolou entre os dedos. Era um frasco transparente com um líquido incolor e sem etiqueta de identificação.

– O que é isto? – Brooks perguntou enquanto analisava o frasco.

– Antialérgico.

– O quê? – a mulher disse, surpresa.

– Você é uma ótima legimente, mas não chega ao nível do Lorde das Trevas. Tudo o que eu precisei foi de um antialérgico para simular os efeitos da cocaína e uma grande habilidade para mentir, e você acreditou em cada história chorosa que achou ter visto em minha mente e confirmou cada uma de minhas suspeitas enquanto tentava usar a sua legimência para me manipular.

Brooks arremessou o frasco contra o chão e o som de vidro espatifando ecoou de forma ensurdecedora pela torre. O seu rosto, sempre sereno e paciente durante as sessões, agora estava contorcido em algo vil, uma expressão feia que era a pura manifestação do ódio e desprezo que ela sentia por dentro. No segundo seguinte ela sacou a varinha de dentro da manga de suas vestes e a apontou para Draco.

– Meus parabéns, Draco. Agora você sabe a verdade, sabe que eu usei legimência para induzir Goyle e Parkinson ao suicídio...

– E Cornuall para atacar McMillian em Azkaban, porque Cornuall era um rato medroso e fraco e McMillian um ótimo oclumente. Como você não conseguiu entrar na mente de um e fazer o trabalho diretamente, usou outros meios. – Brooks riu maldosamente.

– Isto também. Mas a questão é que você não tem provas.

– Quem disse que eu não tenho provas?

– Você está blefando. – Brooks ergueu mais a varinha.

– Estou? E sabe que se me matar, esta será a prova final, não sabe? Uma que nem mesmo o Departamento de Aurores deixará passar em branco como fez com Greg e Pansy.

– Você é odiada por praticamente toda a comunidade mágica, não fará falta e muito menos terá tamanha importância assim para os aurores.

– Não teria tanta certeza.

– Certo. – Brooks balançou a varinha de forma displicente. – Vamos supor que você não esteja blefando, eu posso te matar, mas você não está completamente errada, seu nome está na lama, mas ainda tem um certo peso devido ao seu passado. A morte de uma Malfoy incitaria alguma atenção. Eu posso então apagar a sua memória...

– Você poderia, mas sabe que isto não vai funcionar. – Draco disse presunçosa e Harry não entendia por que ela ainda não sacava a varinha. O que ela estava esperando para se defender da provável azaração que Brooks lançaria? Melhor, o que Harry estava esperando para agir? Ele sabia o risco que Draco corria. Brooks não tinha o olhar ensandecido de Bellatrix, mas a calma gélida de Voldemort, a calma de quem pensou friamente em todos os seus passos e que, mesmo encurralada, já estava planejando vinte saídas diferentes daquela situação.

Era por isso que ele não agia. Ele não tinha a lógica genial de Draco, a racionalidade dela, mas tinha os seus instintos, a emoção, e estes lhe diziam para aguardar porque havia uma razão para ela estar fazendo tudo isto, prolongando esta conversa.

– Tem razão. Um Obliviate não fuciona muito bem em um oclumente. Ou eu poderia... – Brooks sorriu de forma triunfal e desagradável. – Eu poderia simplesmente deixá-la ir, contar a sua história e ser desacreditada por cada um que a ouvir. Afinal, quem iria dar razão a uma Comensal falida e drogada? – Harry sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias. Fora Brooks que contou sobre o passado de vícios de Draco para Skeeter. – Esta sim seria a punição perfeita, melhor do que a morte. A ruína.

– Tem razão, se eu contar esta história, com ou sem provas, não irão acreditar em mim. Mas nele, eles vão acreditar.

– Nele? – Brooks perguntou confusa no momento em que Draco olhou na direção de Harry e esta foi a sua deixa. A Capa da Invisibilidade deslizou pelo seu corpo, ele deu um passo para o lado, saindo de seu esconderijo já com a varinha erguida e Brooks não teve nem tempo de dizer nada e já voava pela torre, batendo contra a parede com um som enervante de ossos estalando, diante do poderoso Estupefaça que levou no peito, caindo desacordada como uma boneca de trapos.

– Eu não sei se te beijo ou te bato. – Harry disse depois de um minuto com a respiração ofegante devido a adrenalina que corria pelo seu corpo diante de todo o acontecido. Draco, que terminava de amarrar Brooks, virou-se para ele com um sorriso.

– Eu preferiria o primeiro, mas acho melhor não.

– Por que não? Não é isto o que acontece quando o cavaleiro salva a donzela? Um beijo? – Harry disse com um sorriao sacana e em duas passadas largas cruzou o espaço entre eles e envolveu Draco com um braço pela cintura, trazendo o corpo dela para mais perto do seu.

– Nós terminamos, esqueceu? – Draco falou em um tom petulante e Harry deu de ombros.

– As palavras oficiais nunca foram ditas, então acredito que, na verdade, nós tivemos um breve _hiatus_. Além do mais – ele estreitou os olhos na direção dela. – você armou este fim de namoro.

– Você tem uma sensibilidade muito exarcebada.

– Você fez uma garota de doze anos chorar!

– Confesso, não foi um dos meus melhores momentos, mas nada do que eu fazia fucionava. Você gruda feito chiclete nas pessoas, eu precisei apelar.

– Draco! – Harry disse ultrajado e a soltou em um empurrão. – Então era isto? O nosso relacionamento era apenas mais uma variável em suas loucas equações? Um joquete para conseguir o que queria? Mais uma de suas mentiras?

– Não seja dramático, Potter!

– _Eu_ estou sendo dramático? _Eu_?! Eu acabei de assistir de camarote o quão boa atriz você pode ser. Você enganou Voldemort, você enganou uma assassina em série, apenas para provar um ponto. Você planejou cada passo para capturar Brooks e o nosso namoro foi um desses passos. Parkinson estava certa, você mente. Você sempre mente. Os aurores não te desacreditariam por causa de seu passado, mas sim porque você é uma mentirosa patológica.

– Eu não minto sempre. – Harry riu com escárnio diante desta revelação.

– E quando foi que você disse a verdade? Em que momento neste jogo todo você disse a verdade?

– O nosso namoro era de verdade. Era uma verdade.

– E você o jogou no lixo na primeira oportunidade! O usou em suas artimanhas e eu, tolo, acreditei que o seu estado decrépito fosse resultado do fim do nosso relacionamento. Que você estivesse tão mal quanto eu, mas era apenas mais uma mentira no intuito de montar uma armadilha para Brooks.

– Não era mentira! – Draco disse raivosa e Harry sentiu-se satisfeito por ver que ela não era tão inabalável assim, que alguma coisa em suas palavras a afetavam. – Não foi uma mentira. – ela completou em um tom mais calmo. – Eu... A simulação da minha recaída estava boa, mas não estava convencendo Brooks, então eu precisei de algo mais forte, algo que me abalasse profundamente, e este algo foi você. – ela deu de ombros como se esta confissão a envergonhasse por demais. – Terminar com você não estava em meus planos, mas entre deixar essa maluca a solta para matar mais pessoas por despeito e minha felicidade, achei que valia o pequeno sacrifício. Eu precisei fazer isto por Greg e Pansy. Eles não merecem ter os seus nomes para sempre atrelados ao estigma dos suicídas.

Harry riu, não podendo acreditar no que ouviu. Então a poderosa Draco Malfoy não era tão impenetrável assim. Ela tinha um coração.

– Ainda sim, para um gênio, você é extremamente idiota. – ele declarou em um tom afetuoso, elevado em saber que era aí que residia a diferença entre Draco e Tom Riddle. A vida a endureceu, a fez criar uma couraça ao redor de si, mas não a tornou impermeável a emoções. O coração dela ainda estava lá, batendo forte, acolhendo dentro de seu calor poucos privilegiados que seriam protegidos a ferro e fogo pela determinação de Draco, mesmo que isto os machucasse no caminho, e Harry sentia-se satisfeito por fazer parte deste grupo nato. Porque a declaração dela foi o seu passaporte carimbado dizendo que agora ele fazia parte da pequena elite que tinha a consideração e o afeto de Draco Malfoy, mesmo que ela nunca fosse admitir isto.

– Agora que esclarecemos isto, você vai me beijar? Porque os recentes acontecimentos pedem como finalização um beijo. – ela disse debochada e Harry rapidamente cruzou a distância entre eles, segurou as bochechas ainda marcadas por lágrimas com suas palmas quentes, e tomou os lábios dela com os seus.

– Só me explica uma coisa. – Harry perguntou ao se separarem após o beijo de reconciliação. – Você mandou uma mensagem para Brooks para vir para a torre, mas como você sabia que eu também viria para servir de testemunha? – Draco corou e afastou-se com uma expressão sem graça. – Draco?

– Eu não sabia. Você não estava em meus planos.

– Então como você iria provar a confissão de Brooks? – um miado chamou a atenção deles e Draco ficou mais vermelha ainda quando de entre as sombras surgiu um gato listrado de pelagem cinza e preta. Harry ruborizou da raiz dos cabelos aos pés, porque ele sabia exatamente quem era aquele gato.

– Er... Diretora McGonagall. – ele disse em um fio de voz quando o gato deu lugar a forma esguia e imponente da diretora.

– Sr. Potter – havia severidade na voz de McGonagall que não combinava em nada com o sorrisinho que ela tentava esconder. – srta. Malfoy, por que não continuamos esta conversa em minha sala? – ela completou, já com varinha em punho e levitando o corpo desacordado de Brooks.

– Você chamou a diretora para ser a sua testemuha? – Harry sussurrou para Draco em um tom ofendido enquanto desciam as escadas, com McGonagall fechando o cortejo peculiar que eles formavam. Ele ajudou Draco em suas investigações e deduções e nem para ser levado em consideração como parte dos planos, ele foi.

– Bem, eu não posso contar sempre com Harry Potter para me salvar, não é mesmo? Além do mais, você é fácil de ler como um livro aberto, não precisa nem ser legimente. Brooks perceberia logo o plano só em olhar para a sua cara se eu tivesse te deixado a par de tudo desde o início.

– Obrigado pelo voto de confiança. – Harry disse com um muxoxo e Draco sorriu para ele. – E só para título de conversa, eu detesto você.

– Eu te amo também. – ela declarou e ambos congelaram sobre os degraus. – Quais são as chances de você esquecer o que eu disse? – ela falou com o rosto pálido e os olhos largos e o terror estampado na face dela foi prova o suficiente para Harry que, apesar do tom de brincadeira, a confissão foi verdadeira.

Harry abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Nunca!

 


	17. Chapter 17

– Estou feliz em ver que tudo deu certo para você Draco, mesmo se eu não pude ajudar. – Dumbledore disse a Draco que, ao entrar na sala da diretoria, recusou a olhar para o quadro do velho diretor. Harry não teve o mesmo recato e apesar de tudo que descobrira, ainda sim cumprimentou a pintura amigavelmente quando a viu. Também fizera o mesmo com o quadro de Snape que o olhou azedo e assentiu em resposta.

Minerva encontrava-se com o Ministro Shacklebolt e o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores em uma ante-sala que ficava em anexo a sala da diretoria. Brooks havia sido levada para a ala hospitalar para cuidados médicos, pois o Estupefaça de Harry, energizado pela raiva, havia sido poderoso o suficiente que nem mesmo o contra feitiço surtiu efeito, não na primeira vez em que foi aplicado. Dois aurores oclumentes guardavam a mulher.

– Você poderia ter escorregado. – Harry falou para quebrar o silêncio opressor que estava na sala. Draco e ele sentavam nas cadeiras em frente a mesa da diretora, e fora as boas vindas de Dumbledore, nada mais foi falado entre eles. Ao ouvi-lo, a garota virou-se para encarar Harry

– O quê?

– Você subiu no parapeito, algo poderia ter dado errado, a sua posição era precária, você podia ter caído do mesmo jeito. – porque isto somente ocorreua a Harry agora. Enquanto ele ficou parado esperando a deixa para agir, deixando que os instintos o guiassem, Draco poderia ter caído e ele não teria sido rápido o suficiente para salvá-la. Brooks teria sido bem sucedida.

Draco olhou para Harry por mais um segundo antes de desviar o olhar para o quadro de Dumbledore. O antigo diretor sorria serenamente para ela, como se nada no mundo pudesse abalá-lo e provavelmente não poderia. Ele estava morto e era somente uma pintura, nada mais o afetava, ele estava em paz.

– Hogwarts tem feitiços de proteção em suas janelas que impedem quedas propositais ou acidentais.

– Brooks deveria saber disto, não? – Draco rolou os olhos

– Potter, você sabe quais são todos os feitiços que protegem Hogwarts? Ainda mais depois da guerra? Deve haver no mínimo uns cem. Mas o feitiço anti-queda é o mais antigo.

– E eu repito: Brooks deveria saber disto, então por que ela achou que conseguiria fazer você pular e ser bem sucedida?

– Porque Brooks é nascida-trouxa e como a minha campanha bem demonstrou, mesmo integrados ao mundo mágico, há coisas que nascidos trouxas vão levar a vida para aprender e mesmo assim somente se casarem ou tiverem relações próximas com um sangue-puro disposto a ensinar. A história de Hogwarts, com as suas versões não censuradas pelo _Hogwarts: Uma História_ , só é de conhecimento daqueles cujos antepassados frequentam esta escola desde a sua fundação. Inclusive os feitiços que a protegem. Muitos deles foram criados e colocados por alunos ao longo da história. O feitiço anti-queda foi ideia do meu bisavô, Angus Black. Brooks não deve ter pensado que existe um feitiço de proteção nas janelas porque Dumbledore caiu daquela torre. A questão é que o feitiço impede a queda de seres vivos. Dumbledore já estava morto quando foi arremessado para fora da torre.

– Por isso que você disse que se ela a matasse, isto seria uma prova

– Se Brooks me matasse e depois me arremessasse pela torre para encobrir o assassinato como suicídio, nem mesmo os aurores seriam tão estúpidos em deixar isto passar despercebido. O Departamento de Aurores possuí uma lista de todos os feitiços que cercam Hogwarts.

– Então Brooks é nascida-trouxa, isto explica o desprezo dela por Comensais da Morte.

– Verdade, Potter? – Draco virou-se sobre a cadeira, cruzou as pernas e apoiou os cotovelos no descanso de braço, apoiando o queixo sobre dedos entrelaçados e piscando de forma afetada para ele. – Por que acha isto? – Harry rolou os olhos diante do teatro devidamente exagerado dela e garota, ao ter cumprido o seu intento que era o de provocar o grifinório, ajeitou-se na cadeira, desfazendo a pose afetada, para esperar a resposta.

– Porque nascidos-trouxa foram os mais perseguidos por Voldemort durante a guerra.

– Potter, Potter, Potter. Você ainda vê, mas não observa, e não aprendeu nada do que eu lhe ensinei, não viu nada nas pistas que eu te mostrei. Brooks matava Comensais sangue-puros. Esta era a primeira pista. Logo...

– Ela tinha problemas com sangue-puros. Provavelmente ela teve uma Draco Malfoy a pertubando em seus anos de Hogwarts. – Harry cutucou e Draco riu.

– Provavelmente. Mas Brooks não detestava sangue-puros por causa de _bullying_ , mas porque ela não era um.

– Ela os invejava?

– Porque a não pureza do sangue dela não a fez qualificada o suficiente.

– Qualificada para o quê?

– Para e pensa, Potter. – Harry parou, pensou e arregalou os olhos ao chegar a óbvia conclusão.

– Ela queria ser um Comensal da Morte. – Draco sorriu com escárnio diante da expressão chocada de Harry.

– Assim como existiam judeus nazistas, havia nascidos-trouxa querendo ser Comensais. Mas aqueles que ousavam perseguir os seus “sonhos” eram prontamente mortos. Brooks escapou. Eu lembro dos buchichos pela Mansão Malfoy sobre uma curandeira sangue-ruim que queria ser Comensal. Voldemort usou a posição de Brooks no St. Mungus para dominar o hospital, mas quando ela deixou de ser relevante, mandou matá-la. Brooks conseguiu escapar, mas como diz o ditado: “o inferno não conhece fúria igual ao de uma mulher rejeitada”. A ausência do requisito necessário para fazê-la ser uma Comensal a fez odiar os sangue-puros e matá-los. Acredito que ela estava convencida de que se matasse todos os Comensais sangue-puro, Voldemort não teria outra opção a não ser voltar-se para os nascidos-trouxa para conseguir seguidores.

– Mas Voldemort está morto, não há mais Lorde das Trevas para seguir. Então por que ela continuou matando?

– Porque a frustração permaneceu e cresceu. Voldemort morreu, mas os sangue-puros ainda carregam a “honra” de terem sido os seus Comensais. Agora ela não os considerava dignos desta honra, já que muitos estão presos, arruinados, segregados, portanto deveriam ser expurgados, para não manchar o bom nome do coletivo. – Harry suspirou, horrorizado.

– Isto é doentio.

– Voldemort não fazia grandes distinções. Como todo bom exército, é necessário os oficiais e os soldados rasos. E dentre os soldados rasos, qualquer um que fosse dedicado a causa era aceito, desde que fosse sangue-puro, no máximo um mestiço. Mas não precisava ser mentalmente são, só bom seguidor de ordens bastava. Mas um sangue-ruim, isto era um carimbo de rejeição na certa.

– Certo, a razão dela ter matado Parkinson, Goyle e os outros eu entendo, ela era louca e obcecada, mas como você decobriu isto?

– Matilda Brooks foi curandeira no St. Mungus, especializada em distúrbios mentais causados por feitiços ou problemas emocionais. Ela era a responsável pelos cuidados dos Longbottom e estudava o efeito do uso prolongado do Cruciatus na psiquê de uma pessoa. Quando a guerra acabou e o Ministério percebeu o aumento de casos de internação devido a estresse pós-traumático, procurou a direção do St. Mungus para consultar sobre o que poderia ser feito nesses casos. O St. Mungus sugeriu Matilda, que também tinha pós-graduação em Psicologia. Matilda que propôs o aconselhamento aos alunos de Hogwarts e montou não apenas este programa, como o de acompanhamento aos prisioneiros de Azkaban e grupos de apoio as pessoas que foram emocionalmente desestabilizadas com a guerra. Greg fazia parte de um desses grupos de apoio, Cornuall e McMillian estavam no grupo de Azkaban e Pansy no de Hogwarts.

– Poderia ser apenas coincidência.

– O Universo não é tão preguiçoso assim. Uma vez é acaso, duas vezes é coincidência, três vezes já é um padrão que se fortaleceu quando eu comecei a relaxar mais as minhas barreiras e percebi que Brooks tentou invadir a minha mente. Ela era sutil, mas não a sutileza praticamente imperceptível de Voldemort. E foi aí que eu comecei a dar corda e ela começou a se enforcar.

Harry suspirou cansado. Ao menos este problema não teve ele como epicentro, mas ainda sim ele passou meses conversando com Brooks, expondo à ela os seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos, não os mais profundos porque ele não confiou tanto assim, mas ainda sim eram relevantes e em nenhum momento ele percebeu algo de errado com a conselheira.

– Por que você não procurou os aurores quando tinha todas as provas? Você se arriscou demais. – Harry repreeendeu Draco que o olhou como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça.

– É a frigideira velha chamando a panela de preta. Devo listar todas as vezes em que você arriscou-se ao invés de procurar as autoridades? E você era mais novo do que eu.

– Mas isto... – Harry calou-se, porque esta situação não era diferente. Draco foi atrás do “bandido”, arriscou a sua vida por isto e saiu vitoriosa. Como isto seria diferente de todas as vezes em que Harry combateu Voldemort? Provavelmente na parte em que Draco fez isto por vontade própria e planejou cada passo. No caso de Harry, ele nunca teve muita escolha, Voldemort viria atrás dele com Harry estando disposto ou não a brigar. Draco procurou a briga por orgulho e para honrar a memória dos amigos que ela dizia não serem tão seus amigos assim.

Harry sorriu.

– Que foi? Qual é a graça? – Draco perguntou, confusa.

– Você é só pose, Draco Malfoy, e acho que finalmente descobri cada nuance sua.

Draco o olhou longamente, antes de se manifestar com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

– Não considere-se vitorioso ainda, Potter. Você não é tão bom em ler as pessoas quanto pensa ser.

A resposta de Harry, que seria tão atrevida quanto o retrucar dela, morreu em sua boca quando a porta para o escritório particular de McGonagall se abriu e de lá saiu a diretora, o Ministro Shacklebolt e o chefe do Departamento de Aurores, Archibald Hamish.

– Srta. Malfoy. – Shacklebolt foi na direção de Draco com um sorriso largo no rosto e a mão estendida em cumprimento. Draco pôs-se de pé em um gesto fluído e recebeu a mão dele com a sua, em um breve aperto. – Embora arriscado, o seu plano foi magnífico, magnífico.

– Não a elogie, Ministro, quando sabemos que ela deveria ter nos procurado em primeiro lugar. – Hamish disse carrancudo e Draco lançou ao homem um olhar de desdém.

– Para ter a porta fechada na minha cara? Porque que credibilidade tem uma ex-Comensal da Morte, certo? Creio que nem mesmo um registro da minha denúncia você irá encontrar em seu departamento e provavelmente eu devo ter sido o assunto das piadas na pausa para o café por semanas. Então me diga, Chefe Hamish, por que eu iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes? – Hamish corou diante da alfinetada de Draco, mas a sua expressão carrancuda permaneceu, o que causava uma mistura interessante no rosto marcado pelas rugas.

– Foi o que eu disse, Archibald, é desse frescor que o Departamento de Aurores precisa. – Shacklebolt disse com a sua voz de trovão e Archibald fez cara de quem tinha engolido um limão extremanente azedo. A ideia de um Malfoy como auror, para ele, deveria ser absurda, praticamente uma heresia. Harry não a considerava tão louca assim. Draco tinha a sagacidade necessária para o trabalho, o faro para perceber o imperceptível, ela com certeza seria uma auror excelente.

– Teremos frescor quando o sr. Potter unir-se a nós. – a carranca de Archibald desfez-se para dar lugar a um sorriso que não melhorou em nada a cara dele. Irritado ou feliz, o homem parecia ostentar a mesma expressão contrariada.

– Não sei. – Harry deu de ombros. – Acho que ser auror não combina comigo. – não era exatamente verdade. Ele não poderia estar certo se era realmente isto o que queria, mas ainda não tinha descartado a opção. Entretanto, a declaração foi apenas para ver com prazer o rosto de Archibald perder o sorriso e ficar pálido diante da possibilidade de que ele não teria Harry Potter em seu departamento, como se Harry Potter fosse alguma coisa comparado a grandiosidade de Draco Malfoy. E o homem nem fazia ideia disto, de que estava dispensando uma joia rara simplesmente porque ela tinha um passado nebuloso.

– E muito menos comigo. – Draco completou, mas a recusa dela em entrar para o Departamento de Aurores não afetou Archibald tanto quanto a recusa de Harry. Ele parecia claramente aliviado por isto, na verdade. – O Departamento de Mistérios é mais a minha cara.

– E tenho certeza de que a Diretora Wolstag irá recebê-la de braços abertos. – Shackelbolt declarou em um tom sábio e a expressão de Archibald voltou a ficar azeda.

Harry conhecia por alto a rivalidade entre o Departamento de Mistérios e o de Aurores e ouvira falar na Diretora Wolstag e em como o frescor que ela procurava para o seu departamento não envolvia herois do mundo mágico, mas pessoas como Draco Malfoy. Habilidades, para ela, pesavam mais do que um nome que ficou famoso somente porque ele deu sorte de sobreviver a um ataque na infância, e vários outros subsequentes. Certo, ele também derrotou Voldemort, mas não é como se ele tivesse feito isto sozinho. Na maioria das vezes, Dumbledore apontou-lhe o caminho e ele teve Ron e Hermione protegendo a sua retaguarda. Mas o que Draco fez foi mérito dela, e apenas dela, e a cara de Shacklebolt era de alguém que mal continham-se em si para contar para a Diretora Wolstag o que Malfoy fez.

E a cara de Archibald era de alguém que gostando ou não, iria ter que engolir Malfoy porque sabia que o que ela fez foi admirável e que se a recusasse no departamento por mero orgulho, estaria perdendo a chance de ter uma grande auror trabalhando para ele.

Após este interlúdio, despedidas foram feitas e Shacklebolt e Hamish deixaram a diretoria enquanto Harry e Draco permaneceram na sala e agora encontravam-se sob o olhar severo de McGonagall.

– Não espere pontos para a Sonserina por seus feitos, srta. Malfoy. – Draco rolou os olhos diante das palavras de Minerva e murmurou sob a respiração:

– Claro que não, isto é apenas privilégio de grifinórios com a testa rachada. – Harry riu diante da atitude infantil dela.

– Mas estou muito orgulhosa pelo que você fez. – a diretora completou e Draco a olhou surpresa. Provavelmente a garota nunca foi elogiada por um feito seu, ou nunca esperou o devido reconhecimento por algo que fez, ainda mais de alguém como Minerva que era difícil de se agradar. – Agora acredito que vocês têm lugares para ir, assuntos para resolverem.

– Hã? – Harry disse, confuso. Não tinha assuntos para resolver. Draco rolou os olhos e estendeu a mão para ele em um convite.

– Esta foi a sútil forma da diretora de nos dizer: “caiam fora daqui”. – Harry riu sem graça e segurou na mão de Draco, levantando-se da cadeira e deixando a garota guiá-lo para fora da sala da diretoria.

– E então? Vai aceitar a proposta de Archibald? – Harry perguntou quando eles tomaram o corredor a caminho das escadas moventes.

– Entrar para a Academia de Aurores? Por que eu faria isto?

– Porque seria uma ótima oportunidade para esfregar na cara de todos que Draco Malfoy pode ser muito mais que uma ex-Comensal da Morte. – Draco parou de andar e colocou-se na frente de Harry, o obrigando a parar também e olhá-la diretamente nos olhos cinzentos e no rosto sério.

– Esta marca não me define, Potter, nunca me definiu.

– Verdade. Mas você não pode ignorar o fato de que quando as pessoas olham para você eles vêem primeiro a Comensal e depois Draco Malfoy. Entrar na Academia de Aurores pode ser a oportunidade de quando eles olharem para você, verão apenas Draco Malfoy.

– Pode ser. Mas ainda sim não é uma boa ideia.

– Por quê? – ela virou-se e continuou a andar enquanto dizia:

– Você vai estar lá, você será uma distração. – Harry riu e correu para alcançá-la, envolvendo um braço na cintura dela e a virando e trazendo o corpo dela para próximo do seu.

– Ou não. Você sabe que eu preciso de 70% de Excede as Expectativas para conseguir entrar na Academia. E eu nem sei se eu quero.

– Você quer, Potter. Você só não quer agora, mas quer.

– Agora eu quero entrar na Academia? Até ontem você dizia...

– Você sempre constrói as suas opiniões baseadas no que os outros dizem?

– No começo sim, mas eu aprendi a superar esta falha. Mas o que você me disse não estava errado. Eu considerei a carreira de auror porque eu não sei fazer outra coisa, ser outra coisa. Eu não sei viver na paz, somente na guerra, e ser auror é o que mais me aproxima deste tipo de vida.

– Então deixa eu te dizer outra coisa sobre este assunto: não há vergonha nenhuma nisto. Eu sei que amanhã a notícia do que eu fiz será de conhecimento de todos, Shacklebolt garantirá isto, mas também sei que isto não mudara a cabeça de todos sobre o que pensam de mim. Eu sei que os murmúrios pelas esquinas continuarão, sei que eles ainda apontarão para mim e rirão de mim e me chamarão de drogada e falida, e outras coisas pejorativas. Mas eu não irei me importar com nada disto, sabe por quê? Porque eu não me envergonho do que aconteceu, do que eu fiz, do que precisei fazer. Eu posso ter atropelado tudo e todos, pisado em muita gente no caminho, mas se eles esperam arrependimento, morrerão esperando. Eu fiz tudo com plena consciência e convicção do que fazia e sob o mantra de que jamais me arrependeria disto, ou me envergonharia disto, porque se tudo desse errado no final, ao menos eu estaria tranquila sabendo que eu tentei tudo o que eu podia tentar e, infelizmente, não deu. Então não se envergonhe de só saber viver na guerra, de ser um viciado em adrenalina. Eu até que gosto de você assim.

Harry sorriu para ela, a abraçando mais contra o seu corpo.

– Porque você me ama assim, não é mesmo? – Draco bufou e rolou os olhos.

– Você vai jogar isto na minha cara até quando?

– Para sempre está bom para você? – Draco sorriu docemente para ele, e não era um falso sorriso doce, era genuíno e cheio de promessas.

– Para sempre até que não é tão ruim assim.

 


	18. Epílogo

 

Harry não entrou na Academia de Aurores logo assim que se formou em Hogwarts, embora as suas notas nos NIEMs tenham sido maravilhosas graças a uma Draco linha dura e quem ele nunca mais queria ter como tutora na vida.

Não, após a formatura, Harry decidiu tirar um ano sabático e resolveu viajar pelo mundo, gastar a vasta fortuna dos Potter bebendo cappucinos em bares de Veneza, conhecendo a Muralha da China e surpreendendo-se com a capital tecnológica que era Tóquio, descobrindo-se pouco a pouco e tentando finalmente encontrar o Harry que não era apenas o garoto com os dias contados e sob a mira e o ódio de Voldemort. E, mesmo assim, um ano foi pouco para conseguir isto, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo tomar uma decisão e retornar para Londres e informar a um animado Archibald Hamish que ele iria ingressar na turma de novos aprendizes a aurores daquele ano.

E agora, dez anos depois, cá estava ele, no Departamento de Aurores, tendo como parceiro o seu melhor amigo de praticamente uma vida, correndo atrás de bandidos, assegurando que as leis mágicas fossem cumpridas, garantindo a segurança da sociedade como um todo e xingando Deus e o mundo enquanto lia o relatório da perícia do último caso que receberam.

– Quem foi que avaliou a cena do crime? Isto daqui está parecendo mais uma descrição de criança! – Harry resmungou enquanto praticamente arremessava o relatório longe, sobre a mesa, e recostava-se na cadeira em um gesto cansado. O caso tinha sido repassado para Ron e ele a mando de Archibald, já que os dois aurores possuíam um faro bem apurado para conseguir desvendar os crimes mais complicados. Harry brincava com o amigo dizendo que eles já tinham prática de anos, desde os onze anos de idade, na verdade, por isso que sabiam melhor do que ninguém ver o que mais ninguém conseguia ver.

O que o Departamento não sabia era que Harry tinha um trunfo na manga para ajudá-lo nos casos mais cabeludos e que ele iria usar, e seria agora.

– Eu volto já. – Harry disse a Ron, recolhendo o relatório de sobre a mesa e pondo-se de pé em um pulo.

– Se o Chefe descobrir o que você está fazendo, parceiro... – Ron disse mais em divertimento do que em tom de aviso. O amigo era o único que tinha conhecimento deste segredinho de Harry, dentro do departamento.

– Ele deveria me agradecer, isto sim. – disse com uma piscadela para o amigo e a passos largos foi na direção do elevador, apertando o botão para o subsolo assim que entrou neste. A viagem durou poucos minutos e assim que as portas se abriram, o saguão de entrada do Departamento de Mistério o cumprimentou.

Havia uma recepcionista atrás do balcão no centro do saguão e as costas dela, várias portas que davam acesso as profundezas daquele departamento que a cada ano estava tornando-se cada vez mais familiar para Harry.

– Harry Potter... – Harry anunciou assim que aproximou-se do balcão e a recepcionista somente ergueu um olhar entediado para ele e apontou para uma porta a esquerda.

– Laboratório cinco. – ela disse com enfado, já mais do que acostumada com a presença do auror naquele departamento e por quem ele estava ali, e Harry sorriu agradecido para ela e tomou o caminho da porta indicada, passando por esta e encontrando um corredor extenso e bem iluminado. Caminhou apressadamente por este até chegar a porta com uma janela de vidro que ocupava metade desta e que tinha uma impressão dizendo: LAB 5.

– Eu trabalho com idiotas! – Harry disse assim que entrou no laboratório e sem delongas bateu com a pasta do relatório sobre a mesa cheia de equipamentos. Microscópios, bakers, microondas, misturadores, uma mistura mágica e trouxa que tornava-se cada vez mais comum a cada ano que passava.

A Proposta de Integração da Cultura Trouxa estava sendo um sucesso e a comunidade mágica pareceu florescer pouco a pouco diante das mudanças crescentes, principalmente no quesito tecnologia. Mas esta ainda não estava tão avançada assim, pois sofria grande interferência da magia, afetando o seu funcionamento, mas equipamentos menos complexos como fogões, televisões, geladeiras, já haviam sido integrados ao dia a dia mágico. E embora Draco tenha perdido a batalha com a sua proposta de que nascidos-trouxa deveriam aprender sobre a cultura dos sangue-puro como contrapartida, ela não necessariamente perdeu a guerra e pouco a pouco as novas gerações aprendiam sobre tradições que antes eram passadas somente dentro do seio das famílias sangue-puro, garantindo assim que esses conhecimentos não morressem.

– Bem-vindo a minha vida. – Draco afastou-se do microscópio que observava e lançou um breve olhar para a pasta que Harry tinha jogado sobre a bancada. – Sério, Potter? Estou começando a considerar pedir transferência diante do tanto de casos que você traz para eu avaliar. – os olhos de Harry brilharam diante da possibilidade.

– Verdade? – ele disse esperançoso e Draco rolou os olhos.

– Não. – ela respondeu em um tom de deboche. – Mas eu também tenho mais o que fazer da vida do que consertar as cagadas que vocês aurores fazem.

– Ei! – Harry soltou, ofendido. – Não fazemos cagadas!

– Se não fazem, por que está aqui me pedindo mais uma vez auxílio em um caso? – Draco falou com enfado, mas já recolhia a pasta e começava a folhear o seu conteúdo.

– Porque eu sei que você me ama e não se recusaria a fazer mais este favor para mim. – ele brincou e a mulher rolou os olhos, nem ao menos prezando-se mais a responder. Aquela brincadeira já estava ficando velha. – Mas e então? Tudo certo para este sábado? – Harry perguntou enquanto observava Draco ler com atenção o relatório da perícia.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar das folhas para ele.

– Este sábado? – ela perguntou com uma expressão confusa e Harry suspirou, não podendo acreditar no que ouviu.

– Sim, este sábado. Esqueceu? Eu, você, um juiz de paz e a nossa família e amigos como testemunhas e mais cem convidados em uma festa que promete varar a noite. – Draco piscou repetidamente, como se processando o que ele disse.

– É neste sábado? – Harry não sabia dizer se ela estava zoando com a cara dele ou se realmente tinha esquecido. Draco era ótima em blefar, sempre foi.

– Você é a noiva mais desinteressada que eu já conheci.

– E quantas exatamente você já conheceu para fazer comparações?

– Hermione e Gina.

– Duas. Como se isto fosse o suficiente.

– E que tal isto? Daphne escolheu o seu vestido, Astoria ficou responsável pelo buffet e decoração e Narcissa pelos convidados e a lista de presentes. E você, que só precisa aparecer, nem ao menos estava se lembrando que era este sábado.

– Eu tenho coisas mais importantes com que me lembrar. – Harry ficaria ofendido se não conhecesse Draco o suficiente para saber que o que ela considerava importante ou não estava completamente fora das normas padrão para o resto da humanidade.

– Nossa! Se já está com a cabeça assim em nosso casamento, imagine quando o nosso filho nascer? – Draco, que já tinha voltado a atenção para o relatório, desviou os olhos deste para mirar Harry com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Como é? – o tom dela era genuinamente confuso, isto Harry pôde atestar, o que o fez rir.

– Sério mesmo? – ele riu mais ainda, o que irritou Draco profundamente. – A rainha da dedução, Draco Malfoy, não conseguiu deduzir isto? – Draco fechou a pasta em um estalo e a bateu sobre a mesa, cortando a risada de Harry.

– Eu não estou grávida, Potter.

– Não? – Harry a desafiou, com uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão presunçosa. Draco piscou e piscou, franziu a testa, desviou o olhar, pensativa, e depois voltou os olhos largos para Harry.

– Oh! – disse, verdadeiramente surpresa, e Harry riu.

– É, “oh”. – ele inclinou-se e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios entreabertos dela. – Então é melhor não esquecer do nosso compromisso neste sábado, porque depois desta, eu preciso urgentemente fazer de você uma mulher honesta. – brincou.

– Não seja cretino, Potter! – Draco resmungou. – Não sei por que eu ainda te aturo.

– Por que você me ama? – provocou e Draco rosnou antes de bater com a pasta na cabeça dele e com o rosto vermelho soltar:

– Cala a boca, Potter!

 


End file.
